Death Note: Apprentice Glass
by LadyShi-Chan
Summary: In reality, the slightest change can make all the difference. Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.  Updated up to chapter 9.
1. Chapter 0: Preface

Here is the preview to my new Death Note fanfiction, Death Note: Apprentice Glass. It tells the story of an original character; a intelligent young lady who faces the Kira case.

* * *

November 28, 1999

Entry #1:

Today is Sunday. The first few sprinkles of snow are starting to fall. Winter came early this year. Still, my home isn't known for being joyful and sunny. I am writing this during the last week of November where I am celebrating my birthday. This journal was a gift from a close friend. He told me to use it whenever I wanted to express myself and to maintain some sort of sanity within this notebook. Allow me to introduce myself. My name and age are to remain secret, but I am often referred to as Kyon. This is an alias I was given a few years ago before moving into my new home. I live in an orphanage for the brightest young minds of our generation from all around the world. There aren't many of us; more than 50 orphans but not enough to reach 90. It's a small solace for those who are lost and alone. However, there is one problem that we are constantly facing.

We live in a home similar to a boarding school. We are rarely adopted because our intelligence is more needed here. I, for one am grateful to be taken in after my sister and I lost our parents, but something doesn't add up. We are constantly pitted against one another for the highest grades. The scores of our work label how advanced we are in a place filled with clever children. Some of us are incredibly talented in their own fields; mathematics, music, art, you name it. Others simply breeze through in hopes of growing up to be successful enough to leave this place. To a handful of well rounded orphans, this place holds a deeper meaning. These people believe that there is a reason behind this. I am one of them. We are intelligent young souls who study things beyond a college level. What is the need to find out which one of us is the most advanced?

At the end of every month, there is a list on a bulletin board posted up in our Common Room. It mentions the scores from highest to lowest based on our hard work. This usually causes a mass of gossip and excitement. The item of interest among us is a specific list named the Top 5 Highest Scores. About three years ago, I have reserved a spot in it that I've managed to maintain so far. I take pride in my work and I put my best foot forward for the people who gave my sister and me a second chance in life. This is why curiosity continues to eat away at me. Why does this list exist? What is its purpose? Does it hold a deeper meaning than it leads to believe? There's only one clue that answers all. Among our teachers, there is someone that is often spoken of and praises immensely. It is L, the world's top rated detective. The man dubbed fearless and intelligent by many. He is a known force not to be reckoned with.

The faculty often speaks of this man. They claim that he had started out in this orphanage like us. He even shows interest in our progress for he keeps in contact often. We have heard him speak, but never seen him. He's given us stories of his career and advice on how we can be successful as well. Most of the children dream of being like him. Excitement runs the house when the head of the house informs us that L wishes to have a video conference with us. He is always off, solving cases and putting criminals behind bars. Still, he always finds time to talk with us. It is quite clear. We are here to copy L. The orphanage wishes to recreate the success that was the detective years ago. This was my reasoning until today, when I received a letter from L himself that is now taped to this journal. It confirmed everything. Those on the Top 5 Highest Scores list received the same letter. It was more than I thought. We are expected to not only be like him, but to surpass him. One of us will become his successor. If he is unable to continue his work, one of us will take his name and continue its legacy.

~Kyon


	2. Chapter 1: The Bright K

Title: Death Note: Apprentice Glass

Pairing: OC X L

Summary: Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon belongs to me.

Author's note: _Here is the first chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

December 4, 2003

Journal Entry # 358:

The sun is warm and bright, unlike the past few days. This is day 31 in the mysterious Bishop Murder case. I've been for a month now working on this case alone. As I explained in earlier entries, a young child named Eli Bishop was murdered in his home, believed to have been beaten up and strangled to death. The people found in the scene of the crime were his mother and his two sisters. After seeing their brother killed in front of them, the sisters have gone in a state of shock. This shock has caused them to have repressed memories of the event. Naturally, the main suspect is Eli's mother. She has taken a vow of silence, which makes her more suspicious. Witnesses have been hard to find. This case has dragged on for three years.

It is the commemorate day of the child's death. The case has become known almost world wide. This country is mourning poor Eli Bishop. The public are assuming that the mother is the killer. She has no custody of her two daughters because of this. However, there was a large lack of evidence. This is mostly because the witnesses are scarce, but this ends today. I have the evidence to put the child's soul in peace at last.

~K

* * *

"Miss Bishop, please have a seat..."

The woman nodded and sat nervously on the chair, laying her trembling hands on the table. I sit down on the chair across from hers, locking my legs together by my ankles. Guilt hid behind her light brown eyes. There was no doubt about it. This case was as good as done. I place a small tape recorder on the table, ready to record our conversation. After I press the record button, I adjust my sunglasses that hide my eyes before looking up at the woman.

"Miss Bishop, do you know why you're back in for questioning?" I start asking, placing my hands neatly on my lap.

"No, I got a court order to keep the police from questioning me anymore. I can't take it. I have my limits." She replied.

I picked up a small desperation in her voice. I hum softly to myself in thought. I was hoping to do this in a nice way.

"Miss, you cannot sue me for questioning you. I do not work for the police."

Slight wrinkles start crinkling on her forehead. She knows that I have her trapped.

"Then, who are you?" She asks strongly.

I roll my eyes under my glasses before I place a strand of my brown hair behind my ear.

"My name is none of your concern, Miss. Can we focus on what we're here for?"

"But, you look so young. You're barely a young woman. What could you be doing here?"

"I am here because you murdered your own son." I said bluntly.

That got her attention. Her eyes widened at my accusation.

"I-I did not! How dare you accuse me of that? You have no proof!"

"In fact, I do. I have the word of two eye witnesses, your eldest daughters. They were questioned separately and their stories match. You were the one who beat up and strangled your son in a fit of rage..."

"What? No. My daughters couldn't remember what happened..."

"I know. I worked with them. Your daughters had repressed memories of the event from the shock of seeing their brother murdered right in front of them. I managed to study with them and I brought back their memories."

"You, you're a psychologist then. You're not allowed to work with my daughters. The court approved my request of keeping psychologists from working with them. Most psychological methods could drive patients to insanity by regaining their memories."

A single sigh escaped from my mouth.

"Miss, please. Don't underestimate me. I do not hold the title of psychologist, but I have a permit that allows me to practice psychological methods."

Her face had darkened, taking notice of the trap. I had tricked my way around her barriers. It took a long while, but I had her. This case was done.

"I used harmless methods on your daughters. I played memory games with them, testing them. Using these games for about a month managed to make their brain more active. In the end, it caused them to recount the memories of the night in question. I have their proof. You killed your son. After 3 years, your son's death will finally see justice..."

I curse in my mind. It seems my teacher's obsession with justice has rubbed off on me.

"Then, then… why are you questioning me?"

I nearly jumped at her outburst. Her mask was crumbling right before my eyes, her guilt finally shining through. Tears were falling down her cheeks. For years, she's been labeled as a horrible mother in the eyes of the public. Because of her vow of silence, this was further considered. The guilt has finally reached its peak. I did not like using this method. I continue pushing until I get a confession. I learned this from the detective himself. I get uneasy when I use it. It feels wrong, messing with someone's mentality. I decided that she has had enough.

"I'm here to give you an offer for your court sentence. If you plead guilty to the crime, I can offer you a sentence of 5 years in jail instead of the usual 10 years for murder of the 1st degree. Also, I can use a gag order to restrain the press from publishing anything about your trial. That way, you can escape public humiliation of being despised by the public. The guilt of killing your own child alone should be enough punishment."

Her tear filled eyes stared back at me in deep thought. She was considering the offer, I could see it. I knew that by breaking her down was the only way to get her to accept, but it doesn't feel good to do it.

"F-fine. I, I will plead guilty..." She says softly.

I nod at her response, turning off the tape recorder.

"Thank you, Miss Bishop. You had a strong case. You're free from questioning." I say, placing the recorder in my coat pocket.

"Wait, before you go. If you aren't from the police or a psychologist, then what are you?" The woman asks, curiously.

I merely stood up from my seat, turning my back to her.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out, Miss. Good bye."

I walk out of the questioning room to find a member of the police force waiting outside.

"Is it a done deal?" The policeman asks.

"Yes, she accepted the offer and the proof is in this tape. I've already sent the evidence of the Miss Bishop being guilty to the judge. The case is done." I explain, handing over the tape.

"I see. I was watching the questioning over the tinted windows and I must say I'm impressed. The local police and detectives had been struggling with this case for 3 years before you came in. You solved the case in one month. I've never seen anything like it. Keep up the good work."

I was caught off guard. I almost smiled.

"Really? Thank you."

"Although, I'm not sure why I'm surprised by your success. Can we expect anything less from the partner of the most top rated detective in the world?"

I held back a frown at this. I was only seen as L's partner. After so long, I was getting sick of it.

"I don't think so. Anyway, I must take my leave. Good afternoon." I say politely, walking past the policeman.

I walked down the hall as my heels clicked into the hard floor. Other members of the police walked past me as I reached for the front door. I tried to ignore them, but I could easily hear their soft murmurs.

"That's her, isn't she?"

"Yes, that's detective K."

"That's K? The great L's partner?"

"I hear this is her first case alone."

"I heard that this is the first time she's come out of hiding."

"Is it true that she'll succeed L one day?"

I felt relieved when I found a familiar cloaked figure waiting for me by the door.

"Hello Watari-san. It's been some time." I say happily, stopping in front of him.

"It has, Miss Kyon. Is the case solved?" His voice was polite yet firm.

"Yes, my work here is done. Before we leave, have all the police members been sworn to secrecy of my appearance here?"

"Yes, I have all under control. Now, shall we go?"

"Yes. I have a request, though. When we get back, can I have some of my favorite chocolate chip cookies?" I smile at Watari.

He laughs at my attempt of feigning innocence.

* * *

"You messed up."

"Good to see you too, Eru-san (L)."

Only a person like him would give me such a warm welcome. I was back in the room with no sunlight, just barely lit lamps. I walked into the apartment while taking off my sunglasses. I place them on the counter while taking off my coat. I sigh happily in the silk dress I wore underneath. Watari had already snuck into the kitchen, probably to make some sweets. I brushed a few hairs from my eyes to look for L. The raven haired male sat on the living room floor, leaning over his laptop.

"Kyon, you showed mercy to the criminal." He was fixated on the bright screen, not sparing me a glance.

I walk over to look over his shoulder at his laptop. On the screen was a recording of my earlier interrogation. I see. No wonder Watari was so early to pick me up. He must have installed spy cameras in the room for L. I focused on the recording of myself and realized that Miss Bishop was right. I did look younger than I should be. This makes it easy to hide my age.

"Eru-san, I can explain..." I started as polite as possible.

"No excuses, Kyon. You showed mercy to Miss Bishop by lowering her punishment. You must learn to give a criminal what they deserve. Show your malice..." He explains.

"I understand, but it was my first case alone."

His eyes finally leave the bright screen to settle on me.

"Sometimes I believe that you hold no malice. There's no hint of it on your face. This is your only weakness..."

I take his comments to heart. I did show guilt to Miss Bishop. I practice an unbreakable face when dealing with cases, but I need to perfect it. L is capable of persecuting anyone with a straight face. His concern of my good nature has grown about a year ago during a case in L.A. I need to work harder at it.

"I will show less mercy on my next case."

"Speaking of which, I already have another one. I have decided to take on the recent Kira case." He mentions, looking away from me.

My green eyes widened.

"Th-the Kira case?"

While I was out, I learned about this particular case from a couple of police officers. There's quite a list of criminals have been found dead out of heart attacks. Only criminals are dying. The public has their own opinion, thinking that there is someone out there killing these sinners. They have dubbed this person as Kira, the mispronunciation of Killer. The suppose killings have been happening in Japan. It's curious. To achieve something like that, could it be possible for some supernatural force to be involved in this?

"Yes, I've already announced our investigation in the ICPO meeting on how to deal with the Kira incidents. However, I can't do this alone. I will need your help." L says, looking up at me from his laptop again.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. I've already announced that you're going to assist me."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Alright, Eru-san. I will help."

"Then, I'll need for you to join me in a video conference with the children at Wammy's House. We're going to announce to them about our involvement with the Kira case."

I smile at the mention of my old home.

* * *

"Children, please gather around. L requests a video conference with all of you."

That caught the attention of most of the kids. The elderly man named Roger was placing a laptop on the wooden table as the kids were circling around it. Only two children stood away from the crowd. A white haired orphan wearing pajamas stayed on his spot, working on a puzzle. An older orphan leaned by the window, eating a bar of chocolate. Roger turned on the laptop as an Old English text L appeared on the screen. A voice came from it, a distortion making it hard to decipher.

"Everyone, I have some important news to give. I have decided to take on a challenging case. I will now be working on the Kira case."

"The case in Japan?" A red headed orphan asked, looking at the screen.

"Yes, we have reasons to believe that they are murders."

"Wait, we?" replied the same orphan.

"Oh, yes. Joining me on the case will be a fellow orphan from Wammy's House, Kyon."

The white haired child looked up at that statement. The distant blond pays attention as well, putting down the chocolate bar. The symbol L disappeared from the screen as it changes to a green Celtic K symbol. A softer voice came from the laptop.

"Hello everyone. Nice talking to you again. What L has said is true. I will be assisting him on the Kira case."

A perky black haired girl spoke up:

"Is it true that you just solved the Bishop Murder case by yourself?"

A small chuckle comes from the female.

"It seems Roger keeps you all in the loop. Yes, it is correct."

"You better have solved that case, Kyon-chan. Don't slip up or else I'll catch up to you." The blond finally speak up, smirking.

The children turn over to look at him. They were not surprised. Mello and Kyon were the closest of friends, but they have a healthy rivalry between them.

"Good luck with that, Mello-kun. Are there any more questions?" The apprentice replies with the same smug tone as the blond.

Everyone shifts back to the monitor, excitedly trying to ask Kyon more questions. The white haired child merely twirled his hair, looking back down at his puzzle. The Kira case seemed interesting.


	3. Chapter 2: Kira

**Title:** Death Note: Apprentice Glass

**Pairing:** Kyon X L

**Summary:** Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon belongs to me.

_**Author's note:**__ Here is chapter two of Apprentice Glass, where the hunt for Kira begins. Enjoy._

* * *

Shortly after our video conference, there was no time to waste. L ordered me to catch up on the news behind the case. The recently named 'Kira case' must be quite difficult to catch my mentor's attention. While I handle low rate crimes as K, he works with high rate crimes with a handful of murders and a large sum of money for the capture of the criminal. He often requires that I lend a hand on his cases because two brains are better than one.

The Kira case is now on our agenda. All around Japan, all kinds of criminals are unsuspectingly dying of heart attacks. The list is quite long; murderers, rapists, robbers, and many others. Nothing connected all of the heart attacks, besides the fact that only criminals are dying. Research shows that none of them were prone to this cause of death. They have all been reported by name and picture in newspapers, news reports; known and warned to the public.

Once the city of Japan listened to the news of these deaths, a large mass of citizens are overjoyed. The human imagination quickly runs amok. Many believe that this is God's doing by killing the people who corrupt our society. Despite the cause of death being heart attacks, people believe that there is someone out there getting rid of criminals. A name has been branded to this person by the public. Kira. This is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word, Killer.

Researching all of the information L as acquired for the investigation, a couple of questions came to mind. How come only criminals are dying? Could this be signs of an epidemic or something worse? Could be public be right by claiming that such a person as Kira exists? If such a person is real, they would have to be able to kill people without being there. They are capable of giving heart attacks to people by possibly wishing it. Hmm, could it be that-?

"I highly doubt that speculation..."

I sigh at L's response.

"It know it's farfetched, Eru-san. However, can't you give it a chance?"

His face remains unfazed. It seems my statement didn't shock him.

"You believe in the possibility of supernatural forces at work in the Kira case?"

I believe he's mocking me.

"Yes. In what other way would you explain it? Criminals in different places are suddenly dying of heart attacks. It couldn't be an epidemic or a coincidence because only criminals are dying." I responded, sitting up straight on the chair.

"It's hard to arrive to such a speculation." L replies, still kneeling by the laptop.

Could there be a more realistic reason for these deaths?

"What are your thoughts, then?" I wonder.

"I'm not pushing away your belief on the supernatural. It will be difficult to prove this possibility. However, you are not wrong. It is quite possible, just unbelievable." He explains, looking over the reports.

I nod in understanding. We are on the same page.

"Difficult or not, it won't hurt to test this theory."

I fix the clip on my hair that slipped off as I gave my statement. L's eyes move from the monitor to focus on me.

"If you were working on this case alone, what would be the first thing you should focus on?" He asks out of nowhere.

Without a beat, I slip my gloved hands from my hair before answering.

"First thing, I would make a plan to prove if this Kira figure is real or not. That is our only possible suspect, imaginary or not."

I barely catch the smirk that appears on his face.

"A bold move...good choice."

December 5, 2003.

Journal Entry # 360:

After a sleepless night of planning, our first move in the Kira case has started. Word about this case has gone worldwide. It focuses mainly in Japan where the deaths are happening. This afternoon, we will make our move. The first question we have; is there such a person as Kira?

~K

_"I am Lind L. Taylor. Otherwise known as L."_

This was it.

The fake L can be seen on the television.

I had turned on the television modified by Watari to watch a live special report at the ICPO shown only in Japan. After my discussion with L yesterday, we worked together to test our theory. I sat down on the couch in front of the television while L kept monitoring his laptop. To say the least, I was nervous. I watched the broadcast with high hopes.

First, the broadcast will be seen by the Kanto region of Japan.

However, all of the viewers are told that this is being broadcasted all over the world.

The man pretending to be L followed the script I wrote him perfectly. The plan was flawless. Could it be possible that it'll fail? I was getting restless.

_"However, what you are doing right now is evil."_

I started playing with the hem of my dress once more, listening to Lind L. Taylor's words. According to the public, Kira is doing an act of God. He is killing off those who are evil and corrupted. He is getting rid of the evil in the world. If such a person really exist, it's possible that his mentality makes him believe that he is doing a good deed. I hoped that by playing their strings and calling them evil will draw them out.

If there truly is a Kira, he will react to this. If there truly is a Kira, he will see this L as a threat. If there truly is a Kira, he will be capable of killing the fake right here on television.

But will something actually happen?

That was when my heart nearly stopped. The L impersonator was gasping for breath, clutching to his heart.

This was it!

I jumped out of my chair in shock.

"Eru-san, he's getting a heart attack!" I yell, panicked.

L turns over to the television screen to witness Taylor's death. His eyes stayed blank and emotionless as always. But I could tell. He was at a loss for words.

Kira has killed someone on live television.

That means...

Kira is real.

As they took the man's body from the screen, L turned back to the laptop and connected himself to the channel as the Old English L symbol appeared on the television screen.

"I... I executed this plan just in case, but.. I never thought it would happen..." L spoke through the microphone, "Kira, it seems you can kill people without laying a hand on them. I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes."

I sit back down on my chair, watching the transmission. I could hardly believe it. A part of my mind wished that our theory was wrong. It was right. I shudder at the thought. I pick up a chocolate chip cookie with a trembling hand from the tray that Watari had left earlier. I have to calm my nerves.

"The person known as Lind L. Taylor who was just killed on television was not me. He was a man who was scheduled to be executed today. He was captured in top secret, with no records of his capture on either the internet or television. But I, L, truly exist. So does my partner, K. Now, I dare you. Try to kill us."

I stiffen at this part. We displayed Lind L. Taylor's name to see if he would truly be killed with his name being shown. All of the criminals killed by Kira had their names shown on TV and on magazines. There hasn't been an account of an unknown criminal being killed.

If this was wrong, we both could die here.

"What's wrong? Can't you? I see; it seems that there are some people that you cannot kill. Thanks for the hint. I will tell you this in exchange. I had them announce that this was a worldwide broadcast, but it was a lie. This is only being broadcasted in Kanto, Japan. I was planning on going around region by region and broadcasting this, but it's not necessary. We've already found you."

This part of the plan came from L alone.

It was pure genius.

"Kira, it might not be long before my partner and I sent you to your execution. I'm very curious to learn of how you're able to commit these murders, but I will learn how when we catch you. Until we meet again, Kira..." L finishes the transmission, turning off the microphone.

I took a shaky breath before looking over at the raven haired man.

"Eru-san... we were right..."

He nods silently. He continues to stare at the screen in slight disbelief.

"W-what is our next step?" I ask.

"We go to Japan and plan our next move."

His voice sounded strong as ever.

I look back down to my lap. My hands kept shaking.

We just saw a man being killed without being touched.

All of Japan saw this.

Kira is real. But now I have another question.

How can Kira do this?

L turns over to the laptop screen.

"Kira.. No matter what, we will find you and do away with you. I am justice..."


	4. Chapter 3: Off Skating

**Title:** Death Note: Apprentice Glass

**Pairing:** Kyon X L

**Summary:** Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon belongs to me.

_**Author's note:**__ Here's chapter 3, where we learn more about Kyon. Please, enjoy._

* * *

_December, 1999_

_The white flakes of the snow storm covered completely the window facing me. Behind it showed the black night that fell early today. It was one of the coldest nights I've ever felt. Straightening my clothes for warmth didn't draw away my nerves. I sit on the plush chair next to Roger's office, focusing on many others things but the door. I noticed how the light inside the house makes the snow outside glisten. I look besides the window to see the lovely paradise painting hanging loosely on the wall. I look down to my lap as my gloved hand played with the hem of my dress gently. I was shivering slightly. Is it because of the cold or because I'm anxious? Oh, dear god. What am I going to say?_

_It seems that shortly after receiving our letters, L has requested on meeting us alone. One by one, the top 5 students at Wammy's walked into Roger's office for the meeting until I was left for last. My turn is right after Mello's, who is still inside the room. I honestly don't know what to expect. The number one, top rated detective in the world has requested an audience with us. Most of us are barely teenagers. Will I be tested? Will I be introduced to normally? Will I gain his approval?_

_A soft creak brings me out of my thoughts as I look over at the source. The blond clad in black clothing silently walked out of the office door with a gentle smile on his face. What a strange calm behavior he has. I take it that his interview went well. His dark blue eyes searched for a moment until they locked into my own._

_"Your turn, Kyon." He mentions._

_"How did it go?" I ask curiously._

_"It was fine. He just wants to know more about us." _

_Ok, a normal introduction._

_"I see." I sigh relived._

_"I'm going to find Matt. I'll see you in the Common Room."_

_The blond says before shuffling down the hall._

_I carefully get off the chair, dusting off my mocha colored dress. I move towards the door and take a deep breath, before opening it. There was nothing to be scared of. Knocking twice gently out of custom, I push the door open little by little as I make my way inside. All I found was an empty room with a turned on laptop on the desk. Ultimately confused, I walked over to see the familiar bright screen in the dark room. There was only a white screen with a Old English Text styled L. I cannot see him, but he can see me. I try to hold back my disappointment; he wasn't truly here to meet us. This isn't any different from those other times he's talked to us, only in slight privacy._

_"Are you Kyon?" A distorted voice came from the laptop._

_"Yes. It is nice to speak to you, Eru-san."_

_"Eru-san? Such an honorific." The voice seemed amused._

_"Yes. Is it a problem?" I ask, smiling politely._

_"No, it's fine. It's simply odd. You only speak when spoken to and use honorific. You've been taught proper etiquette, correct?"_

_I blinked in surprise._

_"Correct..."_

_"Your voice has a slight accent as well. I'm not particularly good with languages, but is that a Spanish accent?"_

_"Portuguese to be exact, Eru-san..."_

_They didn't call him the greatest detective for nothing._

_"Hmm, interesting. Your surname has an Irish origin as well. Roger informed me that you are multi lingual and can play concert piano and the violin. It seems you're a talented young mind. If I'm not wrong, you have a younger sister in Wammy's house with you?"_

_"You're correct."_

_"Ah, I see. I have a question for you. Why would you accept the position of being my successor?"_

_I bow my head gently, already knowing the answer._

_"Wammy's House gave me a home for my sister and me. I am forever grateful. If I am chosen to succeed a fellow Wammy's orphan like you, then I'd gladly accept."_

_The voice was silent for a moment._

_"I'm surprised to hear this. The answer of the others seemed quite hollow; they were working for my position because it is the only thing they are required to do here. You have a choice of going off in the world to become a concert pianist or a linguist, but you would much rather pay off a debt. Among the evil looks of the Top 5 students, one shows no malice. Interesting..."_

_It feels as if he's talking to both me and himself. Then, I wait patiently for his possible questions to give my honest answers._

* * *

December 6, 2003

Journal Entry #361:

After taking our first step into the Kira case yesterday, I woke up to a special surprise this morning. L has arranged for me to continue my figure skating here in Japan. As I may have mentioned in my past entries, I have taken up the alias of 'Kalista Diamond' to help L in a case in Russia. I was to take a new identity and become the student of a skating coach who's known for her students appearing dead the day before any competitions they were signed up for. Because this coach is an amazing skater, she had numerous rivals who would want to get rid of her students, making the case difficult. She was brilliant, though. In a matter of months, I took ballet to gain flexibility and balance, and learned a lot on the ice. I found a passion for it, actually. The cold and the wind while skating relaxes me and I can stay in shape this way. I have to show my gratitude to L.

~K

* * *

The brunette skater gracefully skated over the ice, positioning herself to launch herself up by her right toe pick. Her black leotard clung to her body while her pink skirt shifts around with the strong movements. She lands on the back outside edge perfectly as the spin left some of her strands of brown hair cover her face. She moves her hair from her bright green eyes before gliding over the ice doing a spread eagle. A gentle smile frames her face from the moment that she had started her training. It wasn't the usual smile of courtesy she offers everyone. It was a real one, genuine.

Back at his apartment, L noted these things as we looked over her practice over his laptop. Even though he had hired a bodyguard to protect her, he still wanted to keep a close eye on her. He was recording the session, making a mental note to send the tape to her little sister. He can see that she and her friends at Wammy's are crazy about the green eyed apprentice from all the letters she receives at least once a week. For the time being, he continues to watch over her as she started her sit spin on the ice.

Figure skating is Kyon's way of clearing her mind to think about cases. Her mind is on high alert and running the more she skates. As opposed to his handful of sweets used to concentrate, she burns away all of sugar she intakes by his manipulation. It is his fault she has a sweet tooth for chocolate chip cookies. Nonetheless, he granted her wish to use figure skating as a way for her to express her emotions and thoughts to keep her sane. It would be beneficial to the case...

* * *

I stood up from my sit spin, still spinning in place. I deviated from the spin and continued skating over the ice. I made small spins and short jumps to finish up my warm up. Despite my excitement for figure skating, my mind kept wandering off. There was a high chance that this criminal Kira is using some sort of supernatural method of killing criminals. It would have the capability of being the deadliest weapon in the entire world. If he is truly capable of killing people without touching them or being close to them, imagine the horror this could bring. However, what is the method? That's the dilemma. We need to find proof of this murder weapon or whatever it could be. Since it was proven that Kira is in Japan, L requested for the help of the entire Japanese Police Force. It is not unusual for my mentor to seek out help, especially in complicated cases like these.

I skate to a stop at last by the rink exit. It has been a while since my last practice so it is natural that I am sweating a lot, especially after 2 hours of non-stop training. I get off the ice to switch my skates to more comfortable boots. As I sat down the bleachers, a dark haired female made her way towards me. I turn to her when she taps my shoulder.

"Kyon? A man named Ryuuzaki is on your cell phone right now, wanting to talk to you." She says, handing me my cell.

I smile at her before taking it.

L's new alias is Ryuuzaki. I mean this sarcastically, why would he pick this name in the first place?

"Moshi-moshi, Ryuuzaki-san."

Thanks to my long years at Wammy's House, I managed to learn a good rate of Japanese, but it isn't necessarily my favorite. I didn't quite understand why we were required to learn that language in the orphanage. Japanese is not even in the Top 10 most spoken languages in the world. Mandarin is number one on the list then it would make more sense if we learned this.

"_I suspect you are done with your practice, correct?"_ L's distorted voice reached my ears.

"Yes."

My voice sounds strange with this high pitched Japanese tone.

"_Good, I have some important news for you, but I'll have to tell you when you're back."_

Important news? Hopefully, they're good news.

"Of course, I'll be on my way."

I hung up without dismissing myself. I give my cell back to the bodyguard as she took my bag as well. I get up from my seat and follow her up the stairs while drying myself off with a towel. I feel anxious now. Has L found out something with the police?


	5. Chapter 4: Appearences

**Title:** Death Note: Apprentice Glass

**Pairing:** Kyon X L

**Summary:** Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon belongs to me.

_**Author's note: **__And here is chapter four. There is a theory that claims that the plot of stories get better on the fourth chapter. Shall we prove that it's true? Please, enjoy._

* * *

I almost burst down the door in anticipation.

"Eru-san, what happened? Did you find something?" I say, gasping for breath.

L turns towards me from his sitting position on the floor.

"Calm down. Don't be so anxious." He replies, getting up.

Ladies never run; they must walk gracefully with all the time in the world. But after making it to the hotel too slowly for my tastes, my patience had finally run out. I had rushed all the way from the lobby to the upper hotel room. The elevators weren't working and I was excited to find out about L's findings. I took a deep breath before standing straight, speaking:

"I beg your pardon. I was simply curious about what you had to inform me."

L merely places his hands on his knees, seemingly paying more attention to the delectable sweets on the table.

"Yesterday, I had informed the police that I was suspicious of Kira possibly being a student because of the times of death of the criminals are outside school hours common in the Kanto region of Japan. Today, there have been changes in the times of death happening both during and after school hours, as if contradicting my theory..."

I quickly caught on.

"There's an information leak in the police force." I finished for him.

"Yes. Somehow, Kira has access to the police files. When I informed the police of this possible leak, most of the police force has redrawn from the Kira case. Some have left because of anger and betrayal of the accusation and others in fear of being killed. To be honest, I was surprised to see not only one but 5 members that have decided to stay. I've decided to make a public appearance for their bravery." He explains.

I blinked at him in surprise.

Did I just hear right?

L wants to show his face?

He doesn't seem like he's joking.

He rarely finds the time to joke around.

Has Hell finally frozen over?

"Eru-san, are you quite sure? Kira only needs a name and a face to kill. You're risking being seen by him if he truly is either in the police force or using one of those five people to gain information." I reasoned.

His attention turns to me from the cup of tea held gently in his hand.

"Hmm, I appreciate your concern. However, I just risked the lives of 12 FBI agents that perished under the power of Kira. Now, I'll need to step in." He replies, his stare never wavering.

I believe there is guilt being masked in his voice.

"I see. Are you truly willing to put your life on the line for this case? You've always kept yourself hidden and safe..."

I suppose I wanted to convince him to continue being safe behind the computer.

In the worst case scenario, he could wind up dead.

I could never wish death upon my irritating mentor.

"You have put your life on the line before. I believe it's my turn." He says without hesitation.

I sighed inwardly.

Once he's put his mind into something, there's no changing it. He is truly a dedicated detective; a sneaky and devious one but smart nonetheless. I still needed to learn more about him.

It is my role to support his decision.

"Would you wish for me to make this appearance with you?" I ask, giving him a polite smile.

"It is your decision to trust these policemen or not. In which case, I give you permission to investigate more about them before you can make your mind, but you won't be obligated to join me." He turns away, walking back towards his computer.

"Yes, Eru-san. I can start right away."

I bowed and turned around to go to my room.

His deep, dull voice chimed from behind me three seconds later.

"Before you go, did you finish what I requested?"

I stopped harshly in my tracks. I have almost forgotten. I turned back to him and nodded.

"Yes. I used a gag order to keep the media from displaying any information to the public... Pardon my curiosity, Eru-san, but why do you want to protect him from Kira? You made it clear that he is **simply** a criminal and he deserved **no** mercy." I emphasized the words he used against me.

I narrowed my eyes at him in a harsh glare I rarely use. L always finds a method to avoid answering my long waited on question. A year ago, I helped him apprehend a serial killer that had struck L's specific interests. It took a long time and a lot of hard work to find the person who committed 3 murders and one kidnapping. Because of a few hidden ties I share with this killer however, L had scolded me for days about my hesitation to persecute the killer in the long run. In the end, L refused to execute the death penalty to this killer and sent him to prison. He has requested of me a few days ago to prevent any form of media and press to reveal this man's identity to the world to protect him from the mass murderer that is Kira. I have no doubt in my heart and mind that they have hidden ties as well, but I need to hear it from L himself to confirm it.

I want to catch the hypocrite in the act.

L only looked over at me with a blank look in his eye.

"Please go and do what you are told."

And that was the end of it.

He turns his attention back to the computer, ignoring my presence. I was denied once again of the truth. My face softens back to my normal mask before turning my heel in silent anger.

This is the story behind the great detective.

He cares for no one.

He always has the last word.

He trusts no one.

Not even his partner.

* * *

I open the laptop with gentle hands to connect the program with the cameras hidden in the room next door. L has ultimately decided to make his public appearance. After careful study of these five men, I have agreed to watch the meeting from the safety of the second room until I feel comfortable and safe enough for me to make my appearance to the men that will join us in our quest to capture Kira. I locked my legs together by my ankles and placed the laptop on my lap. Flashing on the screen, the five men wearing black, matching suits had walked into the room. They had stopped by the door however, genuinely shocked by L's appearance. His normal sloppy self has probably made a bad impression towards them.

I should have worked harder to convince him to at least make himself more presentable, but this vaguely reminds me of the first time that I saw L.

_"Come in, Kyon."_

_I jumped out of my skin at the sudden voice that called for me from Roger's office. I gulped softly and breathed deeply as I grabbed the cold door handle, turning it. I opened the door slowly to peek in into the room. I walked inside shyly and gently before closing the door. Looking up, I was surprised at the figure before me. As I wasn't even close to reaching five feet of height, I was amazed at the height of the pale young man whose skin reveals that he hasn't seen the light of day in quite a long time. His posture was horribly poor and his shaggy black tresses met down to the nape of his neck. I made a mental note that he was not wearing any socks or shoes, and I tried so hard to hide how his dark, analyzing gaze that contrasted with bags underneath his eyes sent shivers down my spine. His gaze was harsh against my small figure, making me shudder. At last, I notice his clothes were full of wrinkles and his hands were hidden casually in his loose jean pockets._

_"Eru desu (I am L)..." He spoke to catch my attention from his ghastly appearance._

_Children are the personification of innocence. It is the impurity that surrounds them that ruins them._

_They see no evil._

_They hear no evil._

_They speak no evil._

_"There is no way this scrappy guy is Eru-san."_

Sadly, all they speak is the truth alone.

There are a lot of moments in your life where you wish you could have done something differently. This happens to be one of those times in my life. L has yet to let me live this down as a result. I mentioned that he rarely finds the time to joke around. But when it comes to the end of a case, he flaunts his success at times by claiming that he, 'the 'scrappy guy' is indeed the best in the world. I get flustered at first at his comment before finding myself flattered and amused at his memory of a small moment long ago.

I break out of my thoughts at last to listen to L's meeting with these policemen. After my research, they seemed quite truth worthy and hard working. However, I paid more attention to the raven haired man in plain clothes than the others. I was amazed at how L had arrived to so many conclusions about the case in such little time. He took the time to explain about how he views Kira's inner thinking. He talked about how he finds Kira to be foolish childish and hated to lose by his actions, very similar to himself. He talked about how 12 FBI agents died because they dared to oppose Kira, just like everyone who tries to stop the murderer will place themselves in harm's way. L spoke also about his own opinion about the case.

In the end, he made the deduction that Kira was among those people that were being investigated by the FBI before they met their end.

It honestly made sense.

Kira wouldn't have killed those agents unless one of them had a lead on him.

One of those people who were under the watchful eye of the FBI has to be Kira.

"Are there any questions?" L says calmly.

"Well, Ryuuzaki," The eldest of the policemen starts off, "Let me ask you one thing: You said just now that you hate to lose, but doesn't the fact that you've shown your face to us mean you're losing to Kira?"

His question was interesting.

"Yes, the fact that I'm showing my face and that 12 FBI agents were sacrificed does mean that I've lost the battle, but I will win the war. This is the first time that I've put my life on the line for a case, but..."

L stops briefly to give a small smile at the policemen; a soft sweet smile that almost makes my heart stop cold.

"In the end, I know that justice will prevail." He finished.

I smile at this. L's speech has truly motivated the policemen to work with us. It pleases me after all; there is always strength in numbers. After this, L decided to talk to each and every one of the members of the Task Force in secret to prove that none of them is Kira. L has promised this to me to prove of his trust in these men.

If he is capable of trusting someone for even the slightest bit, I should be able to as well.

* * *

"I'm sorry for interrogating you all that way in such short notice. I am sure that Kira isn't among us." The raven haired detective said, crouching back on the couch.

"Is there a good reason for why you decided to do it?" The eldest of the policemen asked.

"To be truthful, I do. You have heard of my partner K, correct?"

All five men nod.

"My partner was unsure about showing her face to you all. Since she wasn't been present during our meetings at the start of the case, she was unsure if she could trust you so far. However, after the interrogation, she has called me and affirmed that she will show herself." L explained.

"Herself? I didn't know K was a woman." One of the men replied.

"Yes. I suppose it was wise of her to hide her gender for protection until the right moment. You'll be meeting her now."

The door behind L has opened as the young girl walked out. She walks calmly towards the men as they looked at her in surprise. After they witnessed L's appearance, they doubted that his partner may look pleasant, unlike him. Her long copper brown hair flowed down to her mid back with a pink flower accessory adorned on it. Her complexion was soft and clean as her bright green eyes shined under her gentle bangs. Fitting her small figure was a sweet pink colored satin dress with white colored frills. Her look was completed with small white gloves, matching white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. She stands politely besides L as a warm smile graced her lips.

"I am Kyon; better known as K." She says in a soft, warm voice.

They were at a loss for words. They didn't find the time to respond to her before L's cell phone started ringing. L excuses himself before taking out his phone from his pocket, holding it delicately up to his year with his index finger and thumb.

This strikes a nerve in them after all.

L made them turn off and put away all their communication devices before the meeting because he hated being disturbed.

"Alright, use your own key to get it," L ends the call and hands the phone to the brunette, "Watari is coming."

The group of men gapes at him.

"Who is Watari?" The youngest looking of the group asked.

"He is our liaison to the outside world." L responds.

The door to the hotel suite opens as a response and an elderly man in a well dressed suit walks up from behind L, taking off his hat to show his knowing face.

"Hello, everyone." He says kindly.

"You should feel honored, dear Task Force members. That fact that all three of us are showing our faces in your presence is proof that Eru-san trusts you." The young woman explains, smiling warmly.


	6. Chapter 5: Letters

_**Title:** Death Note: Apprentice Glass_

_**Pairing:** OC X L_

_**Summary:** Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character._

_**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon belongs to me._

_**Author's note:** Here's another glimpse at Kyon's past and a find in the Kira case. Enjoy!_

* * *

_December, 1999_

_"How did you spend your holidays?" The raven haired detective speaks through the microphone._

_"I spent them quite well. I baked sweets and cookies for my friends and played with the present you sent me. Everyone was happy with their own presents as well." A soft voice responded._

_Despite that fact he hid his form behind the image of the symbol he so commonly used, he could see the person he was giving conversation to. Sitting on a sofa in front of the screen was the petite female successor. She was wearing a red lace dress with a pair of white stockings with decorations of Christmas trees and reindeers on them and her hair was laced by a red taffeta ribbon. Her white gloved hands held a doll with a striking resemblance to her. The small doll is dressed in a baby blue dress, matching slippers with white stockings, gloves and her hair away from her face in a high ponytail. In short, it looks exactly like Kyon the first day he met her in private. L feels pleased to see that she is so fond of her present._

_"How did you spend the holidays?" She asks curiously, looking up from her doll._

_"I spent them solving more cases. Crime rates usually go up 12% on the holidays." L says, picking up a sugar cube from the table with his thumb and forefinger._

_"You rarely have time to rest, don't you?"_

_"I suppose not." He replies, eating the sugar cube._

_A brief silence occurs before the younger girl thinks of something to say._

_"Eru-san, I have a question."_

_"Yes?"_

_"How come we can't see your true face?" She asks, looking back down at her doll._

_"I have to maintain my identity secret. I've told you this before." He responds calmly._

_Why must she repeat such an obvious question?_

_"Yes, but to succeed a great detective, we must learn from the detective himself, correct? Wouldn't it be more successful and helpful if you hand train us by yourself?" She quickly shows her reasoning._

_It is a small... but good point._

_"Perhaps..." L ponders, placing his thumb on his lower lip._

_"After all, how can we truly know the real Eru-san if he continues hiding from us? You could be acting one way during our meetings and show your true colors when you are by yourself. That is the theory of roles playing where people can manipulate others by fooling them with different personas. Both criminals and spies alike use this method. In fact, you could not be Eru-san at all. You could just be a shield used by him to shroud himself in more mystery. There are many things you could be pulling over our eyes..." She explains without sparing a glance to the camera._

_She quite doesn't trust him yet._

_She refuses to let down her defenses with her suspicions at an all-time high._

_It is best to suspect everyone, no matter how close they are._

_It brings a smug smile to L's face._

_It is an excellent quality to have in his book._

_"Perhaps, Kyon-chan..." He replies._

* * *

"The death of Ray Penber was shown on surveillance cameras at the station. He walked out of the train into the station to die of a heart attack as soon as he gets off." The man known as Aizawa explains, looking exhausted.

The clock hanging on the wall tells me that it is 5:17 a.m. The Task Force has spent the night with L and I to review the tapes of the death of the twelve FBI agents under L's command. The elderly man introduced as Chief Yagami has sat on the right of the detective on the couch while I remained on his left. The youngest of the police force, Touta Matsuda was sitting on a cushioned chair by the TV. I have succeeded putting my full attention on the television screen despite my lack of sleep, seeing as I've gone through worst sleepless nights of work with the insomniac raven haired man.

Mister Penber, a typical looking American met his end at the train station. I was not informed of this but L had requested the assistance of FBI agents like Mr. Penber to look over various suspects who have police connections. We have spent the night searching through video tapes of all the agents on the last moments of life for suspicious activity, but found none. Now it was time to look over this tape in hopes of finding evidence.

All of the agents have died within the hour, but in different ways.

It reeks of suspicion.

There's a very high chance that Kira had something to do with-

Oh, is that ice cream?

L tasted the ice cream given to him by Watari, asking Aizawa to show Ray Penber's death. I had the tape on my lap and I hand it over to the older policeman, secretly eyeing L's ice cream.

"On the records, Ray Penber enters the station at 3:11 pm. At 3:13 pm, he boards the train and leaves the train at 4:02 pm. Anyway, even if he was following someone, we won't be able to tell by the blurry video. It just seems highly unlikely... Oh, thank you, Watari." Matsuda explained sleepily until the elderly man handed him an ice cream cone as well.

And it's chocolate mint ice cream, my favorite.

The others take no notice of this exchange, but I did. As Matsuda continues to read the file, Watari makes his way towards Mr. Aizawa and Chief Yagami to give them their ice cream cones. I merely give Watari a silent, pleading look before he walks amusingly to give me ice cream.

He hands me the treat and I mutter a small thank you with joy and a smile.

He simply chuckles at my reaction before going his merry way.

"Interesting, did anyone notice the folder that he is carrying when entering the station? When he gets out of the train, the folder is gone." L mutters, tasting his ice cream once more.

Oops, the creamy treat has distracted me.

L has already found a clue!

"Ah, you're right!" Matsuda realizes out loud.

"Also, as the doors to the train are closing, Penber is reaching out towards someone by the doors before he dies." L continues.

"It's true." I mutter, moving forwards to take a better look at the blurry video.

He has quite a sharp eye to notice this from a very low-budget tape that barely shows any details.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira were on that train?"

I stop at mid-lick to look at L.

"Eru-san, that's illogical." I say.

"Yes, but there has to be a reason for the missing folder. There aren't records of a folder among the list of his belongings, correct?"

Chief Yagami looks over a few files and papers to find the list.

"No folder is mentioned here, Ryuuzaki."

A loud ring coming from the hotel phone catches our attention. Watari reaches it before anyone by the second ring.

"Yes... please hold," Watari says before covering the speaker with his hand, "Ryuuzaki, its Ukita-san. It seems he's at the NPA with a call from an informant."

"In that case, tell him to give them the phone number of line 5 and have the informant call us there. It will be safer." L replies before turning to Matsuda, "Matsuda-san, it is ok for you to turn on your cell phone. Actually, please turn it on right away."

"Ah, right..." He digs out his cell phone from his pocket and turns it on.

His phone started ringing loudly as soon as it turned on. L quickly takes the cell phone from his hand and answers it in a disguised tone of voice, "Yes, this is Suzuki, the head of public information of the Kira division."

Matsuda's annoyed face was priceless.

I held back a fit of laughter behind my gloved hand.

"Ray Penber's fiancée?" L says, turning to Watari, "Misora Naomi, I've heard that name before..."

_Naomi?_

I remember that name.

Watari turns the laptop over to show Naomi's FBI I.D. picture. Despite her dark and stern look, she is quite pretty. I speak up when L ends the phone call,

"What happened, Eru-san?"

"She's been missing ever since her fiancée's death." L responds.

I blink steadily to hide my worry, the ice cream ignored in my hand.

"Anyone would feel depressed if their fiancée died. Could it be... suicide?" Matsuda wonders.

I shake my head at his statement.

"No. I know Naomi. She's strong minded. She would have never thought of suicide. She must have gone off in search of Kira for killing her husband." I say with certainty.

As the police look at me in deep thought, L simply places his thumb against his lip.

"From now on, we only investigate the suspects that Ray Penber was investigating here in Japan. Our targets are the two suspects in the police force and those connected to them."

"Who are those two people?" Chief Yagami asks in suspicion.

"Assistant Director Kitamura and... Chief Yagami and their respected families," L glances back at the policemen, "Also, I'd like to install bugs and surveillance cameras in those two houses."

"Surveillance cameras? Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda exclaims.

I keep my mouth shut, not wanting to go against L's wishes.

The sound of a key messing with the lock and the door slowly opening reaches my ears. A tanned, familiar figure walks into the living room and waves over to me.

"Ryuuzaki, I need to borrow Kyon for a moment if you don't mind." My bodyguard speaks up.

The hunched man takes his time to answer in deep thought.

"Speak to her in another room. I don't want it to disrupt the investigation." L responds, digging his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, sir." The girl says in a slight mocking tone at his response.

I get up from my seat and lead her into the first door behind the living room.

We walk in and I lock the door behind us since I do not wish to be disturbed like L wishes not to be sidetracked. I offer the tall Brazilian girl a chair as she takes out a letter from her pocket.

"You have a letter from England. It seems your sister wanted to contact you." She explained as she hands it to me.

"Oh, thank you Nina." I say, exchanging my untouched treat for the letter.

As she takes it happily to eat it, I sit on the chair across from hers while gently opening the envelope. There are two different papers inside so I unfold one at random choice. The handwriting in a soft pencil scribble was messy and in Portuguese:

_"Olá irmã, como você está? Nós não temos falado desde o verão passado você me visitou. Quero conversar com você. Poucos dias atrás, Roger mostrou-nos um vídeo que nos enviou L de sua sessões de patinagem no gelo. Você é bom, mas você precisa praticar mais. Você precisa ser grande se você quiser ganhar a competição. Lamento que eu não estava na videoconferência. Eu estava fazendo toda a minha lição de casa com antecedência como você quiser. Eu não posso acreditar que você está trabalhando sobre o caso de Kira. Parece tão perigoso, eu tenho medo de você. É melhor cuidar bem de si mesmo. __Por favor, responda em breve. Eu te amo._

_~Maon."_

_I easily translate the letter in my head:_

_"Hello sister, how are you? We haven't spoken since the last summer you visited me. I wish to catch up with you. A few days ago, Roger showed us a video that L sent us of your ice skating sessions. You're good, but you need to practice more. You need to be great if you want to win the competition. I'm sorry that I wasn't at the video conference. I was doing all of my homework in advance like you want me to. I can't believe you are working on the Kira case. It sounds so dangerous; I'm scared for you. You better take good care of yourself. Please reply soon. I love you._

_~Maon."_

I smile at my sister's writing.

I miss her with all my heart.

I take the other page and I unfold it as well to find a fancy, phonetic simple Chinese writing in pen:

"_N__ǐ__ h__ǎ__o, Kyon. W__ǒ__ xīwàng n__ǐ__ zuò de hěn h__ǎ__o. Sh__ǒ__uxiān, w__ǒ__ bù tóngyì Maon. N__ǐ__ kàn q__ǐ__lái nàme de yōuy__ǎ__ hé gāoy__ǎ__ de, ér n__ǐ__ bīng liù bīng. N__ǐ__ y__ǐ__jīng hěn bùcuò le. N__ǐ__ néng jiào w__ǒ__ zěnme zuò huábīng huílái shí W__ǒ__men zàicì f__ǎ__ngwèn? Maon hé Mello děng bùjí zàicì jiàn dào n__ǐ__. W__ǒ__men dōu cuòguò le n__ǐ__, zhù n__ǐ__ h__ǎ__o yùn ànjiàn._

_~Chū"_

Oh, dear.

Despite the fact that we are required by L to write in different languages for security, I am still learning the basics of the Chinese language.

All I could understand is the greeting and the names mentioned here.

I let out a sigh of pure relief as I find a translation behind the letter in a faint and secretive ink pen:

"Hi, Kyon. I hope you are doing well. First of all, I disagree with Maon. You look so graceful and elegant while you ice skate. You're already very good. Can you teach me how to do skate when you come back to visit us again? Maon and Mello can't wait to see you again. We all miss you and good luck on the case.

~Chū"

Chū and Maon, two little girls who are close to my heart.

Their letters brought a smile to my face.

I truly did miss everyone from Wammy's House.

Unfortunately, I can't spend too much time with them because of the cases. Being L's apprentice could never be the easiest thing in the world.

I tuck away the letters inside the leather bound journal my blond friend gave me, making a mental note to write back later on.

But right now, I hear a knock on the door.

It is Watari who informs me that L wants me back into the living room.

I wonder what he has figured out in my absence.


	7. Chapter 6: College?

**Title:** Death Note: Apprentice Glass

**Pairing:** OC X L

**Summary:** Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon belongs to me.

_**Author's note:** Third chapter of the day! __Introducing chapter 6, where things may take a turn for the worse._

* * *

"You... have nothing?" I manage to mutter out.

I couldn't help it.

My face clearly shows the expression of pure disbelief.

By this time in cases, L usually has an idea of who is the criminal or found evidence of suspicious people.

I'm quite stunned; I don't think I've ever heard him say those words.

"Nothing... quite frankly, I am stumped..." L replies, trying to build a small castle out of sugar cubes.

My eyes open wider.

Oh dear, he said it again.

I might be losing consciousness in a few seconds.

There isn't enough air getting through me.

...

Breathe, Kyon!

"Let's see...you have watched over the suspects with the surveillance cameras in their houses, reviewed all the files, gone through the tapes and nothing suspicious comes up?" I ask, trying to get my mind straight through the facts.

If there was even a shred of evidence in any of those resources, L would have picked them up in a heartbeat no matter how small detailed it is. It seems possible that Kira would know about the surveillance cameras in the houses since he has access to the police files. If we placed restriction of information on the police files, then Kira would know that we're suspicious of his access and find a way around our little loophole.

But I almost let it slip my mind to ask him if anyone suspicious has come up.

The shock almost makes me forget.

Calming down slowly, I focus back on the matter at hand.

"Have any of the suspects reached your attention of possibly being Kira?" I ask curiously.

He holds his thumb against his bottom lip in deep though and concentration, placing the small cube on the delicate tall tower.

"Yes, Chief Yagami's son." He responds briefly.

"His son... Light Yagami, you mean?"

I remember reading about him earlier.

I move forward to look over the files on the table, picking up the required one. I open it up to see a picture of an ordinary looking, Japanese teenager. He wore his light brown hair in a neat, clean cut way and had matching brown eyes. He had on formal, work clothes for this picture. By one small glance, one could believe he was a well groomed businessman. I skim over the information to refresh my memory. He was born on February 28 of 1986 and currently 17 years old as a third year high school student in Daikoku Private Academy. His father is Chief Yagami, a policeman here in the Kanto area; his mother's name is Sachiko Yagami, a house wife and a younger sister named Sayu Yagami. It seems that he is currently applying to enter To-Oh University; one of the most prestigious colleges in Japan.

A picture is worth a thousand words.

From his picture, I can see that he seems like the kind of a smart young man with enough knowledge and charm to take on the world.

He seems well raised and a tad too normal.

But L always says to never focus on the person's personality in front of other people.

To see someone's true self, you must catch them alone without them known you are there.

After all, psychology suggests that we present ourselves towards others differently to please others or for other reasons.

We try to fool others and we only show our true colors in a safe environment, which is usually by being alone or with people you trust.

It fits into this situation seeing as L has been monitoring said young man's actions in private.

"He's your **main** suspect, Eru-san?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Yes. I am 5% suspicious that he is Kira and any percentage makes all the difference." L responds seriously but deeply concentrated in the tower.

"Hmm, what makes you suspicious of him?"

5% suspicion of being Kira, that's enough for L to be fully convinced of Yagami-san being the killer.

His tower falls loudly on the wooden table as he tries to place the 10th cube.

"He's a bright person and his demeanor seems too perfect..."

There is always more behind L's kind of reasoning.

I have noticed that L always suspects people who are intelligent.

Now, he claims that he seems too perfect...

Perhaps, this Light Yagami tries to be perfect in public to throw suspicion off of him.

And if he is Kira, he must know that the cameras are in his room, and then he might still be acting in his perfect self in front of the cameras to show his innocence.

However, by showing that his personality is flawless even in front of the monitors, he is making himself even more suspicious in L's eyes by hiding his true self.

"I beg your pardon for asking so many questions, but I'm curious. How will you proceed from here? What are your orders?" I ask.

"I have already started to take action on this." He suddenly informs me.

I sit back further to give him my undivided attention.

He's already on the move?

"Today are the tests to apply for To-Oh University. Since Yagami Light is taking this test, I will be taking it myself. It will be chance to observe him closely."

"Hmm, Yagami's study habits and intelligence will definitely get him to overachieve on this test. With Eru-san's incredible deduction skills and wide knowledge, he will pass it easily as well." I realized.

"Yes..." L says nonchalantly, trying to build back the tower.

"I see..." I grin slightly in amusement, "I can't imagine Eru-san going to college; with books, his lunch of made entirely sweet and having to wear shoes. It is such an odd sight."

L simply cocks his head slightly, looking at me weirdly.

"I do not see the amusement in this. Please elaborate so I may laugh as well."

"The top rated detective in the world has to attend a university. This will be a breeze for you... but that's beside the point. I suggest you take your time, relax, sleep and take a good deserved shower."

I decide to push my luck today.

It has been 3 days, 7 hours, 29 minutes and 6 seconds since L has last bothered to use the bathroom.

Yes, I have counted.

A hint of annoyance plays on his face.

"I will not relax when there is work to be done." He gives out his usual response.

"Don't be a slob, Eru-san." I scold.

His gaze turns into a child-like one.

"I am nothing of the sort."

I massage my temple gently with my gloved hand.

"You don't have any work to do until tomorrow. You are running out of excuses." I sigh in response.

Two stubborn people do not mix very well.

Especially when their ideals are different.

"It's unimportant to worry about your appearance. It only takes away time from useful things."

I narrow my eyes in response while his disinterested face stay unfazed.

Hmm, that is excuse #5.

I know all of his responses by heart.

This one is often used as an insult to my grooming tendencies.

He's trying to insult me into being distracted from the point, which has nothing to do with appearances.

This is about a bigger subject... a more worrying one.

"We are not talking about appearances. Hygiene is important for your health. Do you remember what the doctor said last year or have you forgotten by now? You need to shower more frequently and get some more sleep at night... your health IS slowly deteriorating, Eru-san." I explain at last.

I was running out of options and settled with the truth.

I tried reasoning with him in other ways besides telling him what truly bothers me about this plan.

His body is used to over exerting itself each and everyday.

But if he were to push himself even more over the edge than usual and he could meet his end when he is only in his mid-twenties.

He stays secluded and save most of the time, which is actually good for him.

In his current condition, it is not wise for him to go out into the world often to walk, run or anything of the sort.

Seeing as this case is actually pushing L away from his safe haven worries me.

His wide eyes shine a sense of realization as he sees my true initial worry behind his argument.

"I see... you wish I was in a better form to go to the university without any health complications."

He quickly picked up on my hint.

It still surprises me how easily he can do this.

I nod in slight amazement.

"If Yagami-san is truly Kira, then the last thing you need is your health slowing you down from getting evidence." I reason gently.

He looks down at the wooden table and puts away the sugar cubes in deep thought.

After a few seconds of silence, the raven haired detective hops off from the couch abruptly. With only one hand in his pockets, he shuffles his way by the table and stops right next to my seat. My eyes refused to leave his form the entire time and lifted my sight higher to meet his own.

I feel like a small child and exposed compared to his standing form.

I resist the urge to get up from the chair in discomfort.

My heart thumping hard, I felt his strong, bony hand being placed on my head. Its fingers start raking through my loose hair gently in a calming motion. My body relaxes slightly under his hand and I continue to look up at him.

A small grin is decorating his face.

I simply stare at him in curiosity.

His soothing gesture doesn't fail to calm my nerves.

But it makes me wonder what is truly on his mind.

* * *

January 17, 2004

Entry # 363

In the past entry, I explained how L had suspicions of Light Yagami, son of Chief Yagami was the killer known as Kira. A few days ago, L had finally decided to take away the surveillance cameras from all of the suspects' houses. Five new odd criminals were killed about 3 days before. Among them were an embezzler and a purse snatcher. Such small, unimportant criminals are dying now. This change is rather odd. Taking it into notice, L has instructed me to look more into the information on these new criminals. So far, Kira has only killed dangerous criminals reported on newspapers and television who are charged with horrible crimes like murder, rape, mutilation, etc. The tides are changing, but are they for the better or for the worst?

Today, I am writing minutes before heading towards the ice skating rink for practice to calm my nerves. As explained earlier, L has taken upon himself to take the same test as Light Yagami to join him in the University for further investigation. I was not surprised to see that L was one of the two people to get the highest scores of the test, along with Light Yagami. I was quite proud of him being my teacher. However, will it truly be beneficial to be so close to the possible enemy?

~K

* * *

"Yagami-kun, thanks for today." L speaks up after the ceremony.

"No, thank you." The aforementioned male responds politely.

Waiting until a black limousine drives into the entrance, the detective walks past the mail in uncomfortably loose sneakers. The other students in the area are quick to gossip in surprise, pointing and whispering. Ever since the ceremony where L had to give a speech along with Light, he has been the center of attention this day.

An elderly man has stepped out of the vehicle to open the door for the raven haired man.

"Well, I will see you around campus." L says behind his shoulder.

"Of course. Good bye, Ryuuzaki." Light nods with a shy smile.

The scrappy looking detective gets inside the black limousine before Watari starts to drive. First instinct for him is to slip off the annoying shoes and sits up in his usual way. During the entrance ceremony to the university, he had managed to examine Light's behavior. He was amazed to find his politeness is able to rival Kyon's, but he spotted a difference. Kyon's well behaved personality is based on a habit that she breaks every once in a while. Light's perfect personality remained intact, no matter what L threw at him. When he informed Light of his suspicions of being Kira, L noticed some internal struggle coming from him, but he remained calm and polite. When Kyon has been accused in the past, she demands a clear explanation and displays her annoyance.

At that moment, Watari lowers the blackened window from the driver's seat.

"Ryuuzaki, I have some bad news to inform you. It seems that yesterday afternoon in Los Angeles, a criminal had escaped from prison. It has not been revealed to the public about this but the escaped prisoner has the record #1313."

His eyes widen slightly in realization.

"After his escape, his cell was searched only once for clues. They found an important message written on the wall. There is a picture of the scene underneath your chair." Watari continues grimly.

L crouches over and places his hand under the chair to find a photograph. It was a gruesome gray brick wall with red crimson blood splattered over it.

His grip on his knee grows tighter until his knuckles turn pure white.

It is not the criminal's style to leave such a specific message.

Unless he's well aware that he will succeed and nobody can stop him.

L's voice doesn't betray his composure as he read it out loud.

"K won't live to end the Kira case."


	8. Chapter 7: Fear

**Title:** Death Note: Apprentice Glass

**Pairing:** OC X L

**Summary:** Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon belongs to me.

_**Author's note:**__ And I present the seventh chapter of my fan fiction, Apprentice Glass where the Kira case is starting to heat up but lives are put on the line. Written while listening to Seascape by composer, Tim Janis. Please enjoy!_

* * *

_April, 1997_

_"If f(x) = x² − 1, then what is f (−2)?"He asks smoothly._

_Fidgeting slightly, I resist looking at my notes for help._

_"Um... three?" I reply hesitantly._

_"Correct. How about f (2/3)?" He continues without losing a beat._

_"It's..." I think harder, "− 5/9."_

_"If h(x) = −2, then what is h(x³)?"_

_It takes me a moment to notice._

_"Trick question, it's still negative two."_

_"There. We're done with pre-calculus for today." The male says, licking the strawberry jam off his fingers._

_I nod in response, changing my notes for__ the next subject._

_Remembering about a different matter carefully, I look up at the older male curiously while forgetting of my notes..._

_He has the second spot on the Highest Scores list. If there is a reason, he might know about it._

_There is no harm in asking, right?_

_"B, you are the second orphan accepted at Wammy's. Tell me, why is there a list to see who is the best? Aren't we intelligent enough with all our above college level studies?" I ask, staring him down from the other side of the table._

_He does not answer right away. He bites his thumb gently while glancing above my head before looking into my eyes. It is so strange and unusual. He does so whenever he speaks to someone or he passes by them. In the past hour of studying, he has looked up over of my head about six times counting this one. It could be a nervous tick (a rare one), but I am not sure..._

_A small shiver runs through my spine at the sudden dark smirk that blooms on his face._

"_You're in the fifth spot, right?"_

_I nod all too quickly._

"_Then you may soon enough, if you're lucky enough to catch his attention anyway."_

_His attention?_

_Then there must be someone behind this._

"_Catch whose attention? Roger's?" I wonder aloud._

_The smirk remains intact, as he shrugs his shoulders._

_This is how it is then._

_I pout in response with rare slumped shoulders._

"_You're not going to tell me, are you?"_

_With a quick bare of teeth, he hops off from the crouch on his chair with an empty jar in tow, "You know me too well. I'm not going to tell you."_

_He makes the short trip over to the trashcan by the library table before coming back._

_I settle for bribery as soon as he sits back down._

"_Would a fresh new batch of strawberry jam make you consider telling me?" I ask with a bright-eyed look._

_The thoughtful look on his dark features makes it seems as if he is considering it._

"_...No. You'll see eventually, though. You're probably in too deep already..."_

* * *

Nina sits down on the bleachers of the ice rink with a video camera in hand. 'Kalista Diamond' is already on the ice, performing her routine for her next competition on March. Her copper brown hair made into long pigtails as well her pearl colored dress flow softly with her skating. She is renowned for being one of the most classical and gentle skaters out there. Faithful to her status, the new age instrumental sounds of Seascape by Tim Janis was playing along the rink.

Simple jumps were thrown into the mix as she tests the changing tempo of the music. The longer the music runs, the faster the rhythm goes thus making her shift and spin swiftly over the ice. The tanned bodyguard had no problem keeping up with the sudden changes in movement, keeping the camera intent on the figure skater.

Nothing calms Kyon better than the cold radiating from the ice and the wind that blows through her lithe form. Her worries about the case were frozen away in her mind and she was fully intent on focusing on her moves. Without distractions, she slips into a spread eagle form over the hard surface at a descent in the music.

A couple of gentle spins and at last she has managed to run the routine without a single mistake. It had taken longer for her to perfect it due to interruptions and many changes she had administrated to her moves. Too many ideas run through her head for this but too little time to use them. The case has decided to consume most of her free time.

Not seconds after stopping firmly on the slippery ground, the loud familiar ring of her cell phone reaches her ears as Nina stumbles to answer it. The mint green device was planted on Nina's ear as she was talking into the phone a bit panicked. This induces a raised brow as the brown-haired girl tries to read her lips from the rink to no avail. With the camera ignored and the call is finished, Nina's panicked voice reaches down into her spot.

"Kalista, we have an emergency! We have to go back to the hotel!"

She cocks her head in an expression of confusion and worry before asking why.

However, the bodyguard tries to pull her leg in a way to calm herself down.

"Because evil aliens are coming to conquer the earth and eat our brains!" She says in mock panic.

A confused blink and a sigh escape the apprentice.

"….Nina, real reason, please!" Kyon demands as kindly as possible.

"You know what? Fine! Bad news, Beyond Birthday escaped yesterday from L.A. and he's coming after you!"

Almond shaped green eyes widen in response.

That is when the fear has kicked in.

"I have to get you back to the hotel, now!" Nina lets the panic run free in her voice.

Outside the ice rink is a vaguely familiar black limo. I did not even bother to change out of my skating outfit, only covering myself with a black coat for warmth. Nina ushers me over to the limo. I climb into the leather seats quickly before she follows me to slam the car door. As soon as Watari starts to drive on, I turn over to find L crouched over next to me with an odd photograph in his hand. He looks at me with his large gray eyes as he hands it over to me. Sitting back carefully on the seat, I analyze the dark image to find the writing hidden in the shadows.

"K won't live to end the Kira case." My bodyguard reads aloud, taking my coat in her lap.

"What is this, Eru-san?" I force my voice not to tremble.

"This is a message that Beyond Birthday left in his cell after his escape." He replies in a calm, monotone voice.

"He must know that we're working on the Kira case. This could mean that there is a probability that he knows we are situated somewhere in Japan. He could be on his way here at this very moment..." I reason to shake off the fear.

Such bitter words that I could not bear to say right now. Beyond Birthday. He used to be an orphan at Wammy's House only known as B. A year ago, he was the serial killer behind the Los Angeles BB Murder Case. A few days ago, I had used a gag order to prevent his photo and real name from behind shown to the media under L's orders to protect him from the present serial killer Kira. Now, he has escaped his prison with only one message to give and intent to kill.

It was thanks to Misora Naomi and me that L had captured BB and threw him in jail. He has probably learned of Naomi's disappearance if he knows about the Kira case. If so, he wants to get revenge on me next to get L in the end.

However, how could he have escaped?

We tried to find the best prison that could contain him as possible.

Could this be a recurring nightmare... that continues after a year of escaping his grasp?

I did not notice that my own body was shaking.

As I felt an unusual cold hand on my shoulder, I automatically flinch and turn forcefully to see L's pale hand trying to catch my attention. He takes notice of his action and removes his hand back second later. I shift closer to Nina while my heart is thumping harder against my chest.

I get nervous enough with simple touches on my hair.

"From now on, you will be under heavy protection if you need to go outside. In addition, I can arrange to change hotels every so often to cover our tracks and keep him in the loop. You will be kept safe, Kyon." He speaks up in an attempt to comfort me.

I nod hesitantly before looking down at the picture cradled gingerly in my hand.

I knew B from my time at Wammy's House and I unfortunately saw how he went through the transformation into Beyond Birthday in L.A. I know what he is capable of doing.

* * *

"Um, where is Ryuuzaki?" The youngest Task Force member, Touta Matsuda asks as he walks in.

"That's right. He is at the university right now with Yagami Light, playing a round of tennis. Chief Yagami asked him to find a way to prove that Raito isn't Kira by bonding." I reply from my spot on the couch, working on the small laptop.

Long months have passed after the news about BB's escape. At our new hotel room, the Task Force members are reviewing over the Kira case files once more while Chief Yagami spoke with the Police's Superintendent. L had requested that I look up information on the latest odd homicides caused by Kira. So far, He (or she) has been killing off small criminals. Among the list are embezzlers, purse snatches, bank robbers, etc. An interesting, but small detail made me curious. It seems that these criminals have been listed on magazines read by teenage girls and women, unlike the past victims that have appeared on the news. Killing small criminals didn't seem like Kira's style. Could this change of tide mean something?

"Nina, could you please stop watching those Bruce Lee movies? I need you to send this box of cookies Watari made to Maon and Chū. I just received an e-mail from them, begging for his cookies." I mutter loud enough for her to hear.

The Brazilian girl frowns at my direction as she clicks the pause button for the movie.

"Do I look like a mail box to you?" She responds dryly.

"No but I will get you some of your favorite doughnuts in return."

Her bright gray eyes shine as she jumps happily to obey my orders. I turn back to reply Maon's e-mail, telling her that the cookies were on the way.

"Who is that girl anyways?" Matsuda asks curiously, when Nina is out of earshot.

Thinking that it was none of his business, I turn around to answer his question.

"She is my bodyguard. L hired her because she was in need of money. Unfortunately, he put her through many cruel and unusual tests to be able to trust her. I believe this may have caused all of the phobias and paranoia she suffers from." I explain as a matter a fact tone, ignoring the thrown off looks on the men's faces.

Meanwhile, my stomach churned uncomfortably.

I should not have sent Nina to leave me in a room with not so familiar faces.

"Kyon-san, I have a question. We know from L's point of view on this case, but we barely know your input. What is your opinion?" The man Aizawa asks from his seat.

My attention turns to him while thinking carefully on my answer. I drum my long painted fingernails over the laptop until I gathered my thoughts.

"Kira is a criminal; no more, no less. He believes he is doing something wrong for a good cause. But a murderer is still a murderer. I will admit that his methods of staying hidden are quite intelligent. Being the mystic person that I am, I believe that his methods of killing might be paranormal, or supernatural. I am sorry if my thoughts about Kira are too similar to L's, but it's my job to be his shadow... no, his mirrored image if you will." I say seriously but in a gentle tone.

With a loud slam of the door, Ukita has rushed into the hotel room.

"Chief Yagami! He got a heart attack!"

The room suddenly turned deathly silent.

I look up at the man in disbelief. I could not voice my own opinion before the men had sprung into shock.

'Was this Kira's doing?'

Late that night, L finally came back to the hotel to inform us that Chief Yagami was not dead from a heart attack; he was simply tired from overworking himself. Not only is he working to capture one of the most dangerous criminals in history, but also his own son is being accused of being said killer. When Nina came back, I told her to go with L to the hospital to send my condolences. I would go out of my way to visit him myself but my 'darling' mentor will not let me. The possibility of BB in Japan is too high.

I sent Nina off the next day to give Chief Yagami a fruit basket in my part. L suggested when I prepared the basket that I send him a muffin basket since quote, "Sugar is good for the brain" unquote. However, I did not think sugar would help his **heart** condition. This lead to a long but over dated discussion about the good/bad properties of sugar in the human body. Mr. Watari's intervention in my favor of sending the fruit basket instead ended the heated feud, but we had to suffer L's subtle brooding all morning and afternoon.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki, turn on Sakura TV. There's an emergency." Watari warns calmly.

Aizawa, who was sitting the closest to the television, changed the channel. L jumps childishly on the couch next to my seat, making me jump out of my skin.

_"In other words, we are being held hostage by Kira, and have no choice but to air these video tapes. I would like to emphasize once again that tapes are not being broadcasted as a hoax or for purposes of sensationalism."_

"Could they be joking?" I wonder.

"No way, not even Sakura TV could go that far." Matsuda gives his opinion.

The screen changes to the video tape that displayed the word, "Kira" in a strange text I might look for later. A few rustling sounds were heard before a distorted voice began to speak.

"I am Kira. If this video is aired at exactly 5:59 p.m. on April 18 then it should be 5:59 and forty-seven... forty-eight... forty nine seconds. Please switch channels to Taiyo TV. The newscaster, Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima will die of a heart attack at precisely 6 p.m."

"Change the channel." L barks out the order.

When Aizawa changes the channel, the sight of a motionless man appears on screen as the workers rush over to see what was wrong.

"Change it back." He orders once more, "Watari, bring another television; no, make it two."

"Someone, try to contact Sakura TV and stop this broadcast." I say, looking over my shoulder towards the members.

Kira is trying to get more people on his/her side by showing these video tapes. We couldn't have the public agree with this killer. Matsuda and Aizawa try swiftly to call Sakura TV. Alas, the station refused to answer to phone calls. Ukita runs off to drive to the station himself and nobody speaks up against it. The drive from the hotel to the station is long, but I hope that he could make it.

Turning back to the television, I listen to 'Kira's' words carefully. Something seemed off about the distorted voice. It sounds breathy and he/she would take long pauses between sentences. Said person could be following a script, but I have another theory for the breathy tone and familiar vocabulary. In the background, I could hear Mr. Watari working on installing the extra televisions to the room but it did not throw off my concentration.

Kira is trying to control the public and threaten us directly.

"_I do not wish to kill innocent people. I abhor evil and protect justice. The police do not have to be my enemy by trying to capture me. They can be my allies instead. If we all work together, it would not be difficult to create a world without crime; an utopia that seems like an impossible dream. To anyone who disagrees, I will not kill you as long as you do not stand in my way. As long as nobody tries to intervene, no innocents will die. Take a moment and imagine how it would be to eliminate all evil from this world."_

Moments later, the second television on the left sprang to life with sudden news.

"_We are now live at the front entrance of Sakura TV. This just in, there is someone lying in front of Sakura TV station's front door."_

The figure was too familiar, one we had just recently seen run out of this room.

"Kira, you bastard..." L mutters silently through gritted teeth.

"Ukita!" Matsuda lets out an audible gasp.

"D-damn you, Kira!" Aizawa exclaims, rushing towards the door on impulse.

"Aizawa-san! Stop! Where are you going?" L said sharply.

"To Ukita, of course! To retrieve those tapes myself!"

"No, please remain calm."

"Are you telling me to just stay here and watch TV?"

"If this is Kira's work, then you'll suffer Ukita's fate if you go. I too want to stop the broadcast." L explains, glancing at the older man over his shoulder.

"You said Kira can only kill with a name and face! How the hell did this happen?" Aizawa yells in desperation.

"It is undeniable that Ukita has died as a result of going towards the station. There is now a possibility that Kira can now with only a face... in which case, Kira is either in the station or close to it. It is almost possible that he has set up spy cameras to keep watch of the events."

He is trying to be reasonable, much to Aizawa's chagrin.

...wait, 'he'? Is it unusual to believe that Kira could be a female?

"Ukita has died! If Kira is truly there then why can't we go down there and arrest him?" His yelling has increased.

"Risking my life and throwing it away are two different things..." was L's monotone reply.

A hint of strain in his voice is easily picked up to the trained ear.

With my hands tangled in my skirt nervously, I move my head to check on the raven-haired detective.

A glimpse of his trembling knuckles white from the tight grip on his legs forces me to look away too soon.

He is trying hard to be the reasonable one but everyone around him is still panicked or distressed.

Someone from our field that L has come to know well has just died.

And he still has to act strong despite the fact that he might feel guilty for letting him meet his death in front of that station.

The vibrating phone on my lap throws off my thoughts. I answer the call, getting up to take it over in the kitchen.

"Nina, is something wrong?" I ask once I slipped out of the room.

"_Kyon-chan, I'm here with Chief Yagami. We were watching the broadcast and I agreed with the chief that we couldn't stay still and let this happen. We're on our way on the police van to the station."_ Nina's Portuguese tongue sounds better than her Japanese attempts.

"Kira could be might as well outside the studio at this very moment or at least watching the scene with spy cameras. How are you going to go inside without him or her spotting you?" I reply in my own tongue, wondering what her plan is.

I could clearly see Nina's possible smirk in my mind as she states,

_"We're going to crash the party."_

I think it through.

_The police van is armored and protected, perfect for concealing yourself._

"Nina... you wouldn't."

_"Aww, it's like you don't know me!"_ She answers in a mock sad voice.

She hangs up from her end, leaving me to sigh in response.

I carefully look out the door into the living room to see an armored van crashing through the glass doors of the studio unharmed and covered. I figure that Nina was clearly the one behind the wheel.

"Who could have rushed in like that? Is he on our side?" Matsuda asks.

Here we go again, assuming that it is a male.

"Eru-san, it was Nina who called. She and Chief Yagami are the ones who crashed in with the vehicle." I speak up before walking back into the room.

"Hmm, I see. That is the case, then. Aizawa-san, please call Superintendent Kitamura. I have a special request for him." L responds without a glance at us.

I let out a relieved breath I did not know I was holding.

In the middle of the call, Chief Yagami calls on Watari's phone to inform us that the pair has retrieved all of the tapes sent by Kira to the station safely. L's request for the superintendent was to arrange a strong police barricade around the entrance to ensure a safe escape just in case Kira has remained in the area. I take my seat besides L once more to watch the scene unfold over the live news feed. His grip has relaxed only slightly, still showing small signs of distress despite his calm, analyzing gaze.

The Kira tapes are now in our possession.

We were waiting for this moment. These tapes are another large clue that will help us get closer to Kira. I am willing to stay up all night to view the tapes.

None of Kira's victims, including Ukita, will go in vain.

This case just got a tad personal for the Task Force members.


	9. Chapter 8: Second Kira

**Title:** Death Note: Apprentice Glass

**Pairing:** Kyon X L

**Summary:** Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon belongs to me.

_**Author's note:**__Here is chapter eight to my fan fiction, Apprentice Glass where more secrets are coming out of the dark. I wrote it while listening to the song Tender Sugar from Silent Hill 4: The Room._

* * *

_"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."_ -Arthur Conan Doyle (Creator of Sherlock Holmes)

* * *

The sound of crows from behind the dark curtains abruptly penetrated the attention of the unruffled and tranquil detective. The glaring red light of the digital clock reads 8:41 in the morning. The dismissed Task Force members are to returns at 9 a.m., he inwardly notes. With a soft sigh, the insomniac hops off from the couch once again to pace around the silent hotel room for the 16th time.

_Those tapes..._ He thinks bitterly, biting his thumb.

Kira has sent an ultimatum too early into the game. He played a risky and bold move. This careful and intelligent killer would try to be more discreet in his plans. Using a large and quick display does not seem to be Kira's style. This careful and intelligent killer would try to be more discreet in his plans.

Could this be a trick to confuse them with different types of methods?

Perhaps...

However, there can be other possible reasons.

His bare feet stop shuffling over the rough carpet at the door spotted ajar. A small struck of curiosity quickly sated by the sight of a lump sleeping soundly under the bed sheets in the next room.

It was not a few hours ago that the apprentice went to sleep. No words exchanged during the tape investigation until three a.m. reared its head.

_"Go to bed, Kyon."_

_A small shiver runs down her spine at the words._

_It doesn't go unnoticed under the dark hypnotizing gaze of the detective._

_She replies with an incredulous look._

_"...No, Eru-san."_

_A moment of silence later, he turns away and continues watching the screen._

_"This isn't the time to be stubborn." He comments._

_Ever so calmly, her stare turns bolder and retorts,_

_"You are the last person who should scold me about stubbornness. I am quite well rested, something that I can't quite say about you."_

_"I will not rest when there is work to be done." He bites his thumb carefully._

_"You don't have to do all this work by yourself. I am more than capable of staying up all night to do research."_

_The clock sitting innocently on the table reads 3:01 a.m. He understands her worry. She has gone through the same stress and treatment as he during training. Health wise, she is more capable of working around the clock with the Kira case and many others. Mental wise however, L takes the spot._

_He makes up his mind._

_L shifts towards to the coffee table and opens one of the drawers. Rustling through its contents, he finds the required item and pulls it out._

_The apprentice's face darkens in realization._

_"You know what happens when you stay awake for too long," The detective says in a neutral tone._

_She hesitantly takes the bottle of sleeping pills from L's outstretched hand._

_Relief washes over him despite the sudden gloom over the female's head._

_His weakness is controlled._

_Hers requires caution and she detests to be reminded of that._

_"I don't want to keep depending on these, Eru-san."_

_L decides to stay quiet, but hears clearly her small whisper._

_"It was your fault after all."_

L's attention draws away from the unconscious figure as the hotel door opens.

"How were the videos, Ryuuzaki?" Chief Yagami makes his way inside with the other members in tow.

The detective looks over at them, reviewing his thoughts.

"They were interesting, indeed. Kira made it clear that if the police decide to cooperate with him, Sakura TV would have permission to air the tape #3. If they refused his proposal, tape #4 should be aired. The contents in tape #3 are simple. Kira wishes for the police to give him a list of criminals for him to pass judgment on them, no matter how small their crimes are. He also proposed that the NPA officials and L should make a live appearance on television so if they tried anything to stop Kira, they could easily be killed." L explained passively.

"But what if the police refuse to assist Kira? What does the #4 tape say?"

"It practically says the same thing, only in a different way. Chief, it is bound that the police's answer is 'No'. Please authorize Sakura TV to broadcast tape #4." He hands over the aforementioned tape.

_"I think that it's a great shame that you've decided to choose 'No'. Since this reply indicates that the police are against me, I will take the life of the Chief of the Japanese Police Force or as an alternate, the life of the detective leading the case against me, known as L. The Chief of the Police or L? Who will pay the price for deciding not to help me create a new world? You have 4 days to decide..."_

* * *

"It's just as I feared, Ryuuzaki..." Chief Yagami walks into the room before sitting on the couch, "The NPA officials have talked it over and they demand that the real L appears on television instead of the Chief of police."

"They figure that it's best to protect one of their own than protect someone they barely know. This could be Kira's prediction that L becomes the sacrifice. Nevertheless, the chief could lose his life as well for being a renowned person in Japan even if L's face appears. Kira could easily find a picture of him and kill him. You seem sincerely quiet, Eru-san. What are your thoughts?" I try to reason, drinking my cup of coffee.

"Well, their decision is true but it's no matter. We still have 3 days until the deadline. We can come up with a plan for this. After all, I would really hate to be... killed by an impostor." L responds.

I raise a brow in response.

_A fake?_

"W-what?" Matsuda asks.

"An impostor, Ryuuzaki?" Aizawa wonders as well.

"Hmm, No. More like a second Kira. You see, I ordered Kyon to investigate the people killed after Kira predicted their deaths during the broadcast. These criminals were only reported in women's magazines and on daytime TV. The real Kira would have no need to use such weak criminals. Therefore, the possibility of there being a second Kira is over 70%." The raven-haired detective takes a bite of his cake mid-sentence, "I would also like to add that Kira has been careful not to kill innocent people. This time, many innocents died during the broadcast. However, if we manage to capture this second Kira, we might lead a direct line to the real Kira."

After a brief moment of thinking, L looks up from his cake.

"Yagami-san, would it be alright if I bring in your son into the Task Force?"

"D-Does that mean my son is a hundred percent clear of suspicion?" The elderly man asks in slight shock.

L shakes his head.

"No, Yagami-kun isn't fully cleared yet, but I do think he has very good reasoning abilities."

"I see... Well, if my son says yes, I have no reason to stop him..." The Chief's voice is clearly uneasy and hesitant.

"As Yagami-kun joins the Task Force, please keep the fact of a second Kira secret for now. The information about this case must be kept secret just in case. You may call him to come now, Yagami-san." L explains.

As a soft silence covered the room during the phone call, I couldn't help but eat my plate of treats nervously. The suspicion of Light Yagami being Kira is a mere five percent, according to L. Even the smallest percentage that L could give someone means that he's highly suspicious of them. I know by experience. If he really was Kira, is it right to bring him in?

"He'll be here in about an hour." The Chief informs quickly.

I fend off the urge to ask L to make himself more presentable for our new arrival. It would be a lost cause either way. He opposed to make a good impression on the Task Force members' first meeting. He also opposed it on the first day he met with Naomi Misora, may her soul be at peace wherever she is. Despite some of his habits rubbing off on me, my proper habits fail to make an impact on him.

"I will not groom myself, Kyon."

My gaze shifts to the source of the voice.

I still do not know how he can see through my ruse.

"...I did not say anything, you ill mannered sloven," Was my tired response.

"S-sloven?" Matsuda asks confused.

"It's a person who is negligent in appearance and hygiene. If you look it up in the thesaurus, you will find Eru-san's picture."

I have a list of insults modeled for my dear mentor. Insult number 16 caused a small snicker to come from Matsuda.

L hasn't found the amusement in them.

"Just for those insults, you deserve a hug."

This throws me off.

"Don't you dare."

* * *

April 24, 2004

Entry #361:

Light Yagami, son of the chief joined the team yesterday. By L's instructions, I studied every little detail about Light. His mannerisms, his words, his face expressions were perfect, like L insinuated. He even resorted to praise as he congratulated me on my success in solving the Bishop case. It was not long before L put his deduction skills to the test by making him watch the tapes sent by Kira. His conclusion came to a surprise to us all when he suspected the existence of another killer just by watching the tapes. His fast working mind was impressive, just like L claimed. To continue on the topic of the case, L issued a task for the college student and I. We were to create a fake tape from the real Kira to send to Sakura TV as a way to draw out the second Kira. I used my distorted voice on the tape, reciting the message Light wrote. We finished our assignment in less than three hour and it broadcasted on the same day. The tape reveals that we are aware the fake Kira and advise them not join the real Kira. For now, we await the response.

~K

* * *

"Eru-san!"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so calm? We got a reply from the second killer! Watari is downloading it right now! Vai mover seu asno*!"  
(Note: *Go, Move your ass!)

I thank the stars Nina used her native language to hide her vulgarity.

Everyone on the Task Force rushes into the room, including L who jumps on the seat in anticipation when the familiar Kira letters appeared on the screen.

_"Kira-san, thank you so much for responding. I will do whatever you say. I do not wish to kill you. In fact, I wish to meet you. I do not believe you have the eyes..."_

"Have the eyes?" The Chief wondered.

_"Please make a plan to meet soon without the police knowing. When we do meet, we can confirm our identities by showing our Shinigami."_

L let out an audible gasp, shocking me as much as the statement.

"S-shinigami?" Matsuda says equally in shock.

_Shinigami... the Japanese interpretation of death gods if I am mistaken? They're real?_

A sudden sound knocked me right out of my thoughts.

**L is screaming. **

He threw his hands in the air, freaking out. He lost his balance and tumbled down to the floor hard with a sickening thud, taking the seat down with him.

I kneel down wordlessly next to him to make sure that he was uninjured.

He sits up with my grip on his shoulders, his dark eyes widened in pure shock at the screen.

"Shinigami? You... expect me to **believe** that they exist?" L stutters in pure fear spreading his voice.

I was at a loss for words.

"Ryuuzaki, don't be silly. Of course they don't exist." Light's cool voice cuts through the tense room.

Focusing up at everyone's faces, Light shows no shock or fear. Even Nina's eyes were wide open and took a few steps back from the group. How could the male seem unscathed by the mention of these creatures while the greatest detective's mask broke to pieces?

"In the past, Kira has left messages with the suggestion that Shinigami exist. This can only confirm it." I explain while still holding L up.

"Perhaps, the two Kiras have already met and are using the word 'Shinigami' as a code." Aizawa suggested.

"Th-that's impossible," L finally pulls himself up flawlessly and emotionless, "Why would their attempt to kill me be suspended for now? They're more focused on meeting each other."

He straightens out the chair and sits back down, looking over at me with a knowing look.

I nod before turning towards the others.

"This is enough for today, everyone. You may leave." My voice betrays a hint of concern.

The members quickly said their goodbyes before almost fleeing the hotel room. The young brunet male is the last to take his leave calmly and closing the door behind him. Nina takes the hint from L and excuses herself to the kitchen. I walk over to stand across from L when the door to the hotel closed. Five minutes pass slowly to make sure that the room was clear before L spoke up.

"Do you believe that these fictional gods could be playing a role in this?"

L looks down at the table where a plate of cookies sat as he asks. He makes no move to pick one.

"Aren't I the most superstitious person you know? I even suspected supernatural entities at the start of this case. Of course, I am taking this evidence to heart. The real question is... are you?" I wonder aloud.


	10. Chapter 9: Suspicions

**Title:** Death Note: Apprentice Glass

**Pairing:** Kyon X L

**Summary:** Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon belongs to me.

**Author's note:** _Welcome back, readers. I present to you chapter 9 of Apprentice Glass. Written while listening to Capable of Cruelty by the band Raised by Swans. Enjoy._

* * *

"Very few of us are what we seem." - Agatha Christie

* * *

The letters O and S have a graceful shape to them. The letters T have flourished crossbars. Much of the writing has smooth down strokes. The text is large, bold with open space, and slanting. Also, let us not forget the carefully dotted letters I and J. Not many people know this but trails of clues are always behind in handwriting. The way you form your letters, the slant of your handwriting, the pressure you use on the pen. It is perfect for character profiling.

A strange diary page from the Second Kira arrived, still believing that we are the original killer. It appeared written in English, making it easier for me to work with. Large and bold forms of writing show that the writer is confident, self-assured and has an outgoing personality. The careful dotting show that the person was very caution and calm while making this entry page. The curvy shapes and strokes reflect that the writer is a female. I have yet to voice this find to my mentor, knowing that he might shoot down the fact that the fake killer is a woman. The hidden codes in writing never lie; which is why I use both female and male characteristics in writing a letter to create an androgynous feeling to throw the reader off.

I'm not fond of L's dehumanizing way of typing his letters on computer.

The page has certain dates marked with the events. I set the page in front of me, analyzing the contents. It seems like any normal schedule. I looked over at the clock that flashes 4:25 in the afternoon. I have been trying to investigate the schedule calmly. L theorized that this page could have a hidden message, a special code that only the real Kira would understand for a meeting. After a few hours of researching Aoyama (a spot mentioned on the page), I found an interesting fact. On that exact day, a store called Note Blue will be opening there. On the schedule, the date before says that the Second Kira meets with a friend to exchange notes. The word Ao in Aoyama means 'blue' in Japanese.

It could be a coincidence, but this is the only message I have found here in the past few hours.

I turn unnerved at a small shuffling sound by the door.

I discreetly close the file with my theories and leave the diary page in plain sight on the desk.

"Eru-san, you don't make a good spy." I speak up.

The door opened slightly to have L's head peak in gingerly.

"I take it that you've found something out."

He has good timing.

"A store named Note Blue in Aoyama will be opening on the day the second Kira will be there," I make an emphasis on blue, "On the day before, they will exchange notes with a friend. Could it simply be a coincidence?"

He stays planted behind the door, thinking over my question.

"There's a high chance that it could be a clue. I can send Yagami-kun and Matsuda-san to scout the area. I'll let them know to keep an eye on that store in specific."

I frown at Light's name. Even from his hidden form, the sugar loving panda noticed it.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, nonchalant.

"I'm concerned, of course. While we are here pretending to be Kira, the real killer has not appeared to prove that we are fake and stop us from getting to the Second Kira. I do not understand his lack of action."

He gets up without a word to walk in. I turn away from his form to look down at the diary page.

"There was a reason why I asked Yagami-kun to work on the script. If Kira had appeared despite his contact, then the chief's son would be clear of suspicion. You're correct, the lack of action is quite curious."

A compliment at the end will not distract one from the context.

"Why was I appointed to work along side him then? Your excuse of using me as supervision is both credible and suspicious."

He stops noiselessly next to my seat, looking into my eyes through the reflection of the vanity. His analyzing gaze notices the gleaming accusation. I dare him to respond with a simple glare.

His face remains passive as he refuses to look away.

"... I am 2% suspicious that you are Kira."

Snap goes one of the good nerves.

"Elaborate for my sake."

"You have seen through most of Kira's hints and plans. That is why I have requested you to do research on the case. Your insight has been similar to the killer and I can see that you're hiding more findings than you let on." His eyes hardened in response.

I sigh.

He knows about the character profile I made on the Second Kira.

L turns away from me and walks towards the door, stopping in front of it.

"You've been awake all night. Please catch up on your sleep." He spoke up with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not tired. I will take a shower and eat before going back to work." I said, taking the silver brush from the table and started brushing my hair.

I felt his gaze on me once more, but I chose to ignore it.

"Don't over work yourself, Kyon."

"I'll stop when you do."

The door closes behind him not a second later.

I continue to brush my hair thoroughly.

More accusations.

The paranoia tends to eat at L's mind constantly.

Nevertheless, that is how he has survived for so long.

Moreover, I do not hold it against him for being suspicious of me.

There is a little note hidden under the file:

"I found the pseudo-cherub."

Nina found it taped to my locker in the ice rink.

There is only one person that comes to mind.

Should I warn L?

* * *

_August, 2002_

_"What's wrong, Watari?" L asks through the laptop._

_"I've received an emergency signal from the tracking device Kyon wears. I instructed her to only send a signal if her mission were to go wrong..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"However, all I found of her was the tracking device in the apartment."_

_L stood silent. Someone has taken Kyon. He sent her off to meet Naomi Misora with clues to the Wara Ningyo Murders in L.A._

_He did not expect this._

_Nobody knows about her; K is just a shadow behind L._

_Who would know Kyon is separated from him?_

* * *

"Kyon-chan, you look tired."

I shake my head.

"I'm fine, Matsuda-san. I stayed awake to watch you and Yagami-san investigate through Aoyama through the video cameras. Did you find anything suspicious?"

"Not really. We even passed Note Blue and there was nothing special there." He affirmed.

Our attention turned to the television screen that replayed the last tape sent to us by the Second Kira.

"I will refuse to reveal Kira's name. Policemen, thank you for your advice. But, I live to erase the evil from this world with Kira. I will collaborate with Kira and have him recognize me. I will punish the criminals Kira has not yet punished. I will distribute the power to more and more people who are worthy and hope to make this world a better place."

"What do you make of this tape, Ryuuzaki?" Chief Yagami asks from his chair.

In his usual position, L reached over the table to pick up a chocolate covered doughnut.

"From this video, I feel as if the two Kiras have made contact. First off, the Second Kira was determined to find the real Kira in the first few tapes. But now, it disappeared and she's determined more to punish criminal and make Kira recognize her... She has probably met Kira and was given these instructions." He explained, biting into the doughnut.

"Is it possible that they met even though we've been keeping a constant watch over Aoyama?" Aiwaza wonders.

"Yes, it is possible. However, this contact is lethal. Two Kiras are worse than one. Fortunately, this means that my suspicion of Yagami-kun being Kira has lowered."

"What do you mean, Ryuuzaki?" The chief asks.

"If he was truly Kira, he wouldn't have made this mistake. He would have just had the Second Kira blackmail me once more into showing my face on television." He took another doughnut, licking off the chocolate.

Before L continued, Matsuda had picked up a glazed doughnut from the box and handed it to me. I accepted it with joy and glee, uttering a small thank you to the police officer.

"Ryuuzaki?"

I perk up at the sound of Light's voice.

"Yes?"

"If I were Kira, I wouldn't do that."

"Why do you say that?" L asks, twice as calm.

"I know your personality, L. I would know that no matter how hard I tried to blackmail you, you would not come out on TV. There is hardly a reason for you to make yourself known to the public. You'd always think of a way to escape..."

He puts himself in Kira's shoes.

L tries to think of how the killer would react.

How come Light's reasoning seems too suspicious?

The chief stepped in.

"Raito, it was only a hypothetical question. Would you please stop talking as if you WERE Kira?"

"S-sorry, father. I just wanted to let Ryuuzaki know that I am not Kira." Light replies, smoothly.

"Light-kun isn't Kira. No, it would be troublesome if Light were Kira. Because Light-kun is..." He finishes drinking his coffee and his sentence, "My first friend."

Bull.

I finish my doughnut, staring intently at my lap.

"There are no friends. That is my first rule. Second, never trust anyone."

"N-not even the others?"

"No, not even the others."

* * *

"A supermodel named Misa Amane, Yagami Light's current girlfriend has been arrested as a suspect of being the Second Kira. It's been proven by a series of DNA tests of fingerprints found on the tapes that matched hers. A day after her arrest, Light began to believe that he is Kira and was placed in confinements as well by his own accord. They will be under constant watch and if the killings stop, then they truly are Kira. Now, here is the hard part... Kyon has been placed under house arrest by my command."


	11. Chapter 10: Gone

**Title:** Death Note: Apprentice Glass

**Pairing:** Kyon X L

**Summary:** Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon belongs to me.

**Author's note:** _And here is chapter 10! I'm sorry it took long, but double digits are a big deal. Enjoy, my lovelies._

* * *

"Let me get this straight... You arrested Kyon?" The bodyguard was pissed.

Nina's anger level: 50%

"Yes." L responded in an uncaring manner.

"You paranoid panda! How is it that your own partner can be Kira?"

"Unfortunately, there is evidence suggesting that Kyon is Kira or may be in connection with Kira. First of all, Kyon is on a constant watch of the news reports of criminals. I have video tapes of Kyon watching the news reports of every single criminal on Kira's hit list before they were found dead. Another interesting fact is that when Kyon started private training for the skating competition, she requested that I don't monitor the practices. Small time criminals started dying shortly after she started her training, including the introduction of the Second Kira. Despite the fact that the fingerprints found on the tapes belong to Miss Amane, she might simply be a puppet used by either Kira or the Second Kira. The Second Kira wouldn't be careless enough to let her DNA end on the tapes. I suspect Kyon even further because she has deciphered all of the messages from the Second Kira, including the subtle hint that this criminal may be a woman. I may be paranoid, but one can never be too careful..." L explained calmly and logically.

Nina's anger level: 67%

His ignorance to the apprentice's feeling infuriated her.

"You're insane! You can't just go and arrest all of the suspects of the Kira case! It's immoral! It's been a week and all you've done is torture these people into confessing, but nobody is cracking! Maybe none of them are Kira!" She didn't care that she was screaming at her employer.

Her loud tone didn't affect him at all. He set down his cup of tea and continued to watch over the monitors. Four different monitors were set to keep an eye on each prisoner. On the first screen shows a skinny, blond Japanese girl strapped, bound and blinded. Light Yagami appears on the second monitor, handcuffed in a prison cell. To Nina's surprise, Chief Yagami is seen on the third screen. The chief refused to be free while his son is in containment. The fourth monitor frustrated Nina even more.

Nina's anger level: 200%

His eyes trailed to watch over Kyon's bound form. He could quite understand Nina's fury towards him; a lioness wanting to protect her defenseless cub. However, Kyon showed no signs of needing help. It's been 12 days since she was put in containment but she's in better shape than the other suspects. Misa Amane started off in hysterics, but now she's convinced that she was kidnapped by stalkers instead. They were clear to let her know that she was contained for being the Second Kira, making the matter strange. After his 7th day of containment, Light is begging to be let out of his cell as he believes that he is not Kira. It is strange behavior since he offered himself to be contained.

Chief Yagami is taking his son's suspicions hard, refusing to speak. Kyon's state of being is another story. She shows no signs of hysteria, angst or anger towards the situation. Day and night, she lies on the bed calmly and replies that she is not Kira when she is interrogated. L felt a small spring of pride at her way of handling this. He taught Kyon many of the tricks he knows. Unlike Misa and Light, she shows no sign of guilt or angst that suggests that she is Kira. He wasn't surprised that she wasn't cracking. She HAS been in a situation of torture interrogation before...

* * *

_August, 2002_

_*Knock...knock*_

_Very faint knocks came from the door. Taking little notice to this, L summoned Watari to answer the door. He was too preoccupied. His apprentice could be dead at this very moment. He tried to find various reasons for Beyond Birthday to kidnap her. Perhaps Kyon and Beyond were acquaintances back at Wammy's house. Since she is L's apprentice, BB could use her to gather information that can be used to defeat the detective. He could have taken her to get rid of L's helpful ally. Or maybe~!_

_"Eru-san..." A weak, gentle voice knocked him away from his thoughts._

_Watari had opened the apartment door to show the object of L's worries. He was dumbstruck. Never again did he see her in that kind of position. Her usual, lovely baby pink dress was torn up and covered in dried up bloodstains. Blood, dirt and bruises ruined her porcelain, ivory skin and her hair grew longer and greasy as it hid her tortured face. Her injured legs finally gave in as she dropped to her knees in agony. L was on his feet before Watari helped her. The elderly man was surprised to see the raven haired detective bouncing over to the brunette to see how she was._

_"Kyon-chan, what happened?" He asked, grabbing her shoulder gently._

_Her soft, melodious voice was hoarse and ragged: "I escaped from him..."_

_He pulled away her hair to focus on her face. Tearstains framed her cheeks as her green eyes were dark and dull._

_"What did he do to you?" He could help asking, a feeling of anger rising against his calm nature._

_"I rather not talk about it..."_

* * *

I arose to the now familiar feeling of the blindfold. I could barely feel my stiff arms hanging above my head. How long has it been? I can't even remember. Before slipping out of consciousness, I was interrogated once again to see if I would admit being the mass murderer. I answered the same way I have for the past few days: "I will not admit being someone that I'm not."

Why was I being suspected? I may be L's reflection, but I am not deceiving as him. He says so himself. I do not have his malice. It makes you truly wonder why he picked me as his apprentice. It's clear that he picked Near and Mello as successors for their detached, cold nature. Being his apprentice meant that I was one step ahead of them, but I don't understand how. There I go rambling about again. After all, there isn't anything else I could do at this moment. Sleep. Ponder. Hum a tune. Protect my innocence. That's all I can do.

As far things can go, I have a tight grip on my sanity. Believe me; I have dealt much worse when I was captured by Beyond Birthday. I froze at the thought of him instantly. I had forgotten all about him. If I'm contained any longer, he could find out where I am. I hope that L comes to his senses soon. I'm clearly not Kira, right? Meanwhile, something about the choice in suspects is bothering me.

Two out of three suspects to the Kira case are women. Not meaning to sound feminist, but a woman truly has a hard time in this world. Misa Amane and I are the biggest suspects in the case, while Light's suspicions are lowering. To tell you the truth, he's far more suspicious than us. Well, Misa's DNA was found on the tapes, but she doesn't seem... Smart enough to pull something like this off. Perhaps she's being used by the real Kira. But it's quite unfair how we're the main suspects.

This injustice has started ever since the start of humanity. The true first female created along with Adam was Lilith, not Eve. Lilith was created the same way as Adam; as equals. When Lilith refused to obey Adam's wishes, God banishes her from the Garden of Eden and creates Eve from Adam. Eve was created as a companion for Adam; an obedient wife and helper for him. I'm reminded of this reference because of Kira's subtle God complex. If so, then which one am I? Am I Eve, the servant of Adam which is L? Or am I the independent, strong minded Lilith?

"Kyon-chan?" The speaker transferred L's voice distortion into the room.

"I have nothing to say. I will not admit being someone that I'm not." I replied calmly.

* * *

_How distressing..._ L thought.

It's the 19th day of containment for Kyon and his suspicions of her have suddenly dropped. L was sure that he had both Kira and the Second Kira trapped because after all 3 suspects have been contained, the deaths by heart attacks stopped suddenly. But today, June 19th, the deaths have started once more. He has two theories according to this. Either Kira isn't either of the suspects or his powers can be transferred to others. With Light Yagami and Misa Amane's suspicious behavior, Kyon's possibility of being Kira have dropped. But something curious is bothering him terribly.

As L came from a (cake) break, a familiar page with a bloody B appeared over Kyon's monitor.

"Ryuuzaki, Beyond Birthday is here. He knows where Kyon is." Nina proposed, along with the other Task Force members.

"I don't get why he wants to kill Kyon." Matsuda wonders.

"Perhaps he's not. There are various reasons why he wants to get to Kyon. She knows valuable information about me and Beyond could use it. By this, he doesn't want to kill her off." L sits in front of the monitors, paying more attention to Kyon.

"Either way, he's after her. Shouldn't we let her out of containment or relocate her?" The bodyguard asks, worried.

A brief silence came over the room as L pondered the options. He wondered what would happen if she truly were Kira. Would she escape if they tried relocating her? Or would she kill off everyone if she's let out of containment?

"No. Leave her be," Was his response.

"W-what? You want her to be a sitting duck for BB to get?"

The bodyguard was off.

"I don't want to risk the possibility of her being Kira-!" She interrupted.

"Would you stop caring about that? Start caring for your own apprentice for once! She could be killed or captured again! You're insensitive and cold! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're Beyond Birthday right now instead of L!"

Another awkward silence befell the entire room. Everyone considered this possibility and was on their guard, waiting for L's response. He took his eyes away from the monitors to focus on Nina's accusation.

"My mind is made up. I will not risk losing this case."

* * *

I am tired now. This is honestly pointless. I am not Kira. I was patient before but I'm getting angry now. L doesn't trust his apprentice at all. I should be out of here by now. I almost jumped when the door to the room opened suddenly. I sharpened my hearing to see who entered. By the silent footsteps over the tiles, I theorized that they aren't wearing any shoes. It had to be L. The calm shuffling ended right next to the bed, on my left side.

"Eru-san? Is that you?" I asked blindly.

"Hai... Are you alright?" He responded nonchalantly.

"No. I've lost track of the days, but I know I've been here for too long. Why don't you trust me?" I said, wishing that I could see him.

"I trust you, Kyon-chan, more than you believe."

"Liar. All you tell are lies." I claimed.

More shuffling sounds came to my ears as I heard him getting closer to the bed.

"I'm just focused on the case."

"I'm all for helping on the case. That is why I'm willing to be contained. But this has gone too far. Why am I your apprentice if you don't trust me?" I glared through the blindfold.

Suddenly, I flinched at a cold hand feeling my cheek. I'm not quite used to physical contact yet. I'm hyperventilating a little. Flashbacks of my capture by Beyond ran through my mind faintly. I'm still dealing with the trauma that he caused.

"...Kyon, do you regret being his successor now?" This voice turned more dark and sinister.

It hit me quickly. I started hyperventilating faster as fear stuck hard.

"B-Beyond!"

* * *

This was the last time L left Matsuda to watch over the monitors. In an emergency meeting, they stood over to watch the fourth monitor. Kyon was nowhere to be seen. A large B stained the pure white sheets with blood where she should be bound. Matsuda was panicked and frustrated. When he saw the monitors, he believed that it was L in her room, not BB. To L's surprise, Nina was nowhere to be seen. This entire dilemma sickened him. Kyon is gone again, possibly dead. And it was his fault. He stood in front of the empty screen, head bowed down. His hand was tight in a fist in silent anger, his knuckles white. He lost her.

"Ryuuzaki, there's a message on your computer."

L looked suddenly as a message with no reference of where it came from popped out on the screen.

_"Kyon is alive. I saw Beyond Birthday in her room and saved her just in time. In the meantime, I will be handling her and keeping her safe where nobody dangerous can find her. Not even Ryuuzaki._

_~Nina"_


	12. Chapter 11: Torture

**Title:** Death Note: Apprentice Glass

**Pairing:** Kyon X L

**Summary:** Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon belongs to me.

**Author's note:** _Hello dear readers! I present to you chapter 11! Kyon finally escapes the oppression and the danger. As the Kira case hits a bump in the road, will she find the strength to face her demons?_

* * *

_August, 2002_

_The nights became hard for Kyon. A doctor came to L's apartment as a house call to nurse her to health. L couldn't risk leaving her in the hospital to BB to get her again. Her physical scars are gone, but it seems that her mental ones are there to stay. During the day, she behaves in a professional manner while dealing with the case. At night, she fears sleeping. She wakes up screaming if she does end up asleep. She is the only subject of interrogation for the case. L takes her into the living room for at least an hour every day to ask her about the killer. However, she doesn't let out much information for she's afraid. She confirmed that B is the Wara Ningyo Killer. He had recently taken up the alias, Beyond Birthday. _

_When asked about his actions during her capture, she offered no response. She'd keep a blank face, saying that it is not important. Something L himself taught her when people are in interrogation. He's a paranoid man. He believes that she is hiding something from him. He asks if she let out any information about him to BB and she replies that she hasn't. He easily picked up the honesty in her voice. Thankfully, he knew he could trust her. Her capture must have been traumatizing enough to keep her silent in BB's defense. She feared his wrath if she told anything. L was not proud of his next move._

_One night, he made his way into Kyon's room. This room was made shortly after she was picked as his apprentice. It looked like a life sized doll house. It had pink walls, white cabinets, dolls, etc. A small dim lamp was lit next to her round bed where she was curled up in fear. She looked like a frightened little child of the monsters under her bed. It was almost true, only that the monster was real. Ever since she was back, she held her guard up around L. Her gaze was focused on him as he came in. Beyond Birthday made her fear L, for their similar appearance._

_"Kyon, can you sleep?" He asks._

_"No." She replies softly._

_"Why?"_

_"..He's still out there."_

_He felt guilty somehow. He was going to use her fear at night as an advantage to gain information. Why did it feel wrong to him? He's used fear to his advantage plenty of times. Then again, he's never had an apprentice before._

_"If you could tell us something about him; his headquarters, his plans, anything we could use, we can capture him and he'll never hurt you again."_

_She looks slightly hopeful, but hesitates. He waits for her answer calmly, noticing her exhausted face. She was almost fed up. Bags that rivaled his appeared under her eyes that have stayed dull and dark. What did BB do to her? At last, she opened her mouth to respond, but he could see the tears that threatened to fall._

_"Eru-san..."_

_She didn't trust him the past few days in fear of him being BB. Having her call him 'Eru-san' at last soothed him._

_"He's been trying to imitate you. He's acting under the alias, Rue Ryuuzaki, the detective that is 'helping' Naomi Misora solve the case."_

* * *

"That bastard! He left you for dead! Look at you! You're withering away! He also let BB go after you! L is going down, you hear me?" Nina ranted, cracking her knuckles.

I took a look at myself to realize what she meant. I've lost plenty of muscle and weight from my containment. My body looked frail and bony. I could barely walk after Nina saved me.

"I haven't met the guy and I hate him already! How dare he put Kyon-chan in danger?" A familiar voice came from the kitchen.

"He only did it for the sake of the case." I spoke up.

"Still, he should have thought about your feelings. He kept you caged up like a guinea pig."

"Nina's right, but you're safe now." An old friend walks in, carrying a tray of food.

"Thank you so much for taking me in, Ai-chan." I said politely.

"No need to thank me. You're my friend. Now, eat up." She placed the tray in front of me.

I started to dig in without hesitation. I was starving beyond belief.

"Kyon, you forgot to introduce me to her." Nina reminded me.

"Oh, sorry..." I replied with my mouth full.

I think that was the first time I ever did that. But I'm so hungry.

"Haha, just keep eating~!"

"I'm Ai, by the way. I was Kyon's best friend before she moved to Wammy's House." My honey blond friend introduced herself, smiling.

"I'm Nina; Kyon's bodyguard." She replied.

"Thanks for saving Kyon-chan."

"Ah, it's my job."

"Still, thank you. You saved my life. I'm truly grateful." I said before taking a sip of my drink.

"Anytime." She ruffled my hair softly.

After I finished my meal, I spoke up once more.

"Alright, it's time for business. Nina, did you establish a contact with L?"

"Yeah, I let him know that you are safe."

"Good. I need to get back to work. Kira has started to kill once more."

"Do you need to prove your innocence?" Ai asks.

"Well, Kira had already killed someone hours before I escaped. That should be proof that I am not him. But, I was so sure that Yagami Light was Kira."

"Actually, L had a theory that Kira's powers could be transferred to others." Nina confirms.

"It's quite possible. From the reported heart attacks, I noticed that these deaths are from the leaders of business companies. After their deaths, a certain Yotsuba Corporation has been benefitting from their loss and is currently dominating the business industry."

"Then, they could be behind these deaths. Kira could be among that corporation." Ai suggested, her bright turquoise eyes staring at me.

"Mixing both theories, it could be that he transferred his powers to the company."

"Are you that convinced that Yagami Light and Amane Misa are Kira?" Nina wonders.

"There's proof that Misa is the second Kira. Light, however, is simply a gut feeling."

* * *

There wasn't any more reason to keep Amane Misa and Yagami Light contained. They were released the day before. The killings have started once again while all three suspects were in containment. However, L continued to think that they're in the gray zone. His opinion on Kyon's innocence is border lining to the white zone. He is trained to see through any kind of rouse. He knows that Kyon never lies to him. He felt a twinge of regret for putting her through this. But now, she is safe. He makes a mental note to give Nina a raise.

Before the rest of the Task Force came, L sat in front of his computer monitor to watch the recording of Kyon's escape. Beyond Birthday entered the locked room with ease. He never disappointed at surprising L. By their conversation, he noticed that they're well acquainted. They had a history back in the day. He was so close to hurting her. Nina had burst into the room before he laid his hands on her. Being a master in martial arts, the bodyguard had easily apprehended him. After all, he wasn't armed. BB was better known to harm victims with his bare hands.

Kyon was freed in seconds and carried away before Beyond came to. His escape was fast as well. L changed his attention to an e-mail sent to him moments ago. It had a list of the recent Kira murders and their connection to the business industry. It had Kyon's familiar reasoning, but the list had no return address. Despite the fact that he betrayed her, she continues to help him. He made the right choice for an apprentice.

"Ryuuzaki, I still think that Kyon is Kira."

L's train of thoughts was lost. He turned over to Light, swallowing a piece of cake. He almost forgot. He handcuffed himself to the brunette male for security reasons.

"Interesting. You're so motivated to convince me that my apprentice is Kira." L deduces, going back to his cake.

"N-no. I'm just being honest. After all, she did escape from her containment. She hid herself pretty well. She has to be Kira." Light replies.

"Actually, I've already located her."

"W-what?" He was caught off guard.

"It's only a theory. After checking means of transportation, Kyon has not done any trips to get out of Japan. I looked up more on her history. It seems that an old French friend of hers is currently living in Japan. She is the CEO of a famous Lolita clothing franchise named 'Pankurokku' (Punk Rock). Since I've looked around and she isn't staying in any hotel, she could be in a private home." L explains, finishing his strawberry cheese cake.

"Ah, speaking of hotels. Aren't you tired of hotel hopping? After all, you don't need to protect Kyon anymore." Chief Yagami speaks up as he walks in.

"Hmm, I've been thinking about that. Ever since Kyon had been in danger, I've been building this..." L trails off, pushing a button.

On the monitor, a large building appears. It stands out from the other buildings around it.

"This is 23 stories high and it has 2 story basements." He explained," It's hidden from the inside, but there are also two helicopters on the roof."

"Wow..." Uttered Matsuda.

"I ordered to build this for the case and as a safe haven. If our group were to get bigger, it can hold up to 60 people."

"How much did this cost, Ryuuzaki?" Light asks.

"If it means to finish the case, money is no option."

"So, you built this for Kyon?" Matsuda sneered.

"Zip it, Matsuda!" Aizawa snapped.

L merely looked away from the monitor, responding:

"Of course, she is part of this group as well."

* * *

Two months went by like the wind. I was completely healed. Criminal business men keep dropping like flies. I haven't had any further contact with L. We had no more evidence that Kira is in the Yotsuba Corporation. I've stayed hiding out in Ai's apartment, by her invitation. It was a long time since I've seen her and it was fun to be with her again. I was pleased that Ai and Nina got along quite well. After all, we'll be working on this together.

"Kyon-chan! Look at the newspaper!" Ai yells.

She rushed into the living room, holding the paper. Nina walked inside to see what was going on. Reading over the cover, I understood what she meant.

"The Yotsuba's stocks are immensely rising because of the deaths. It's official. Kira is behind the Corporation."

"I was just going to talk to you, Kyon. L-san just sent an e-mail over to Ai's computer. The sneaky, intelligent panda managed to locate us. He says that he is devising a plan to bring down this Yotsuba Kira. He's hiring others for help. He mentioned that you should go back to help him." Nina explains, a bit uncomfortable with L's intentions.

"Go back to him?" I muttered softly.


	13. Chapter 12: Forgiveness?

**Title:** Death Note: Apprentice Glass

**Pairing:** Kyon X L

**Summary:** Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon belongs to me.

**Author's note:** _Welcome, one and all! Here is chapter 12! The Task Force goes through some changes in members, but will a certain apprentice finally forgive L and come back?_

* * *

_August, 2002_

_The Wara Ningyo Killer was captured and arrested on the 22nd of this month. The killer, a man named Beyond Birthday was behind the murders of 3 citizens who had no connection to one another, thus making the case hard to solve. The only thing that connected the murders were Wara Ningyo (straw dolls) that appeared at the crime scenes. The victims were Believe Bridesmaid; a man who was strangled by BB, Quarter Queen; a 13 year old girl who was drugged and beaten to death with a finishing blow to the skull, and a woman known only as Backyard Bottomslash. FBI agent, Naomi Misora was contacted by L to help along the investigation. She was sent over to the first crime scene, Believe Bridesmaid's house where she met a detective named Rue Ryuuzaki who offered to help her._

_As a second contact, L sends his apprentice K to Los Angeles to share further information with Naomi Misora. K successfully met Naomi, but did not come back. She sent a distress signal to L's caretaker, letting them know that something had gone wrong. No sign of her was found after that. Almost two weeks later, she appeared at L's front step in a bad shape. Due to her claims of being captured by Beyond, he was captured at a condominium in Pasadena before he tried a suicide attempt._

_She revealed that Rue Ryuuzaki was BB's secret alias. This leads to Misora successfully capturing him when she encounters him in Pasadena, the crime scene of the third murder on the 13th floor of the condominium. On the 4th floor, he intended to burn himself to death to make it seem that he was a victim; not B since his face and fingerprints would be ruined by the fire. K's claim of him being a fellow Wammy's resident, B was confirmed after his arrest._

_The information about the case was limited to the public. K's kidnapping and Misora's identity were hidden as classified for protection. However, there is more to the case that met to the public eye. The LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department) members themselves are unaware of the true intentions behind these murders. Beyond Birthday ran away from Wammy's after the suicide of the successor, A. His hatred for L grew for the pressures of being a successor. He wanted to beat L at his own game, not as a detective; but as the world's greatest criminal. He hoped that he could create a case that L could never solve. By committing suicide as the last victim, he would have beat L once and for all. However, his plan failed the moment that K escaped his clutches. It's believed that he kidnapped her to make L work alone. He also misguided Misora at the last crime scene to defeat the great detective._

_Two things in the case do not seem to coincide. What is the connection between all the victims in the case? One reason is because their aliases were clues to the criminal's identity. Another reason, revealed by both K and BB, is that he has the ability to see a person's real name and their life span. Beyond Birthday only killed those people whose life span were already running out. The second reason was kept secret from the police. The other mystery in the case is much more suspicious. How did K manage to escape such a dangerous criminal? There is no absolute answer to this. Perhaps they were allies back at Wammy's House, as confirmed by the caretaker. Perhaps she was strong enough to overcome him, as confirmed by K's lessons in self defense. Or perhaps she was released by the criminal himself. Although, why would BB release the person who knows his secrets? The only ones who know the answer are the killer and the apprentice themselves and they aren't talking..._

* * *

"The police have stopped hunting for Kira." The Chief announces.

"W-what?"

"The police want to stop the investigation. They want us to go back to normal cases. Thus, after tomorrow, I will stop being your chief."

"Y-you're resigning?" Light asks.

"We cannot continue the case while being a member of the police. I have made my decision to leave and help the Task Force. However, some of you might have to think about your decision of leaving the police as well."

"Right... some of us have family and children. We can't risk it." Matsuda replies, understanding.

"I think you should go back to the police."

Everyone turned around to look at L in surprise.

"Why, Ryuuzaki?"

"I originally started this case with Kyon alone. I'm grateful that you all stuck around for so long, but I can continue this without your help. I promise to visit you all with Kira's head as a present. Yagami-kun will have to stay to clear his innocence when Kira is caught. But the rest of you should return to the police force." L continues, eating a single cherry.

"Didn't you say that you needed the cooperation of the police force to capture Kira?" The chief spoke up.

"I needed the police when they were willing to stand up to Kira. The assistance of a group of civilians who just quit the force isn't really the cooperation I needed. The police have decided to leave the case. You have done enough."

A short silence fell into the room. L eats another cherry in front of the computer screen before the chief speaks once more.

"I... will admit that a group of civilians might not be much of a help, but what about our feelings? We put our lives on the line for this case. We should have the decision of quitting or returning to the force."

"But if we quit, what will we do after the Kira case to maintain our families?" Aizawa asks the chief.

"After the case? I haven't really thought about it. This is quite a long case."

"I want to continue on the case! After all, I already have a job as Misa-Misa's manager. I would be feeling like a complete loser if I went back to the police!"

"Shut up, Matsuda..." Aizawa said harshly.

"Eh?"

"Ryuuzaki... I have my family to think about... I don't think I can do this to them..."

An Old English text W appears on L's screen as Watari's voice was heard:

_"Ryuuzaki, didn't you ask me to cover the expenses of the Task Force's families just in case they would be fired from the police or killed? Why are you hesitating to tell them?"_

"Mind your business, Watari." L snaps calmly, crouching over the laptop.

_"I apologize."_

"Ah, so you were planning to protect our well being?" Matsuda said happily.

"So this... was a test to see if I would stay here and work for you?" Aizawa was not pleased.

"N-no, Aizawa-san. You know Ryuuzaki isn't a person who tells us these things." The chief walks over, trying to calm him down.

"No. He's right. I was testing you all."

"Ryuuzaki..."

"...Fine, I get it! I almost gave in and left this case for my family! In that case, I will leave!"

"Aizawa-san! Don't be stubborn!" Matsuda said.

"No, I quit! I just realize... that I hate Ryuuzaki, his methods, everything! I'm out of here!"

Aizawa turned around to leave before L's voice stopped him:

"Aizawa-san... you should know that I admire people like yourself. You're willing to put family first before anything. It reminds me of when I first hired Kyon as my apprentice. She refused the job at first because she wanted to stay and take care of her younger sister. Once I showed her that she could use the money to pay for her sister's needs, she agreed in a heartbeat. I like those people with kind hearts..."

Aizawa hesitated for a moment. He shrugged off L's words and continued walking out.

"Thank you for your work." L says.

After he leaves, nobody in the room had a word to say. Light was standing next to the detective when he sees something to his surprise. L's grip on his knees was tight in regret, his hands shaking slightly. Light could understand the behavior. Aizawa had walked out on L. Even Kyon did as well.

* * *

"Here you go, Ryuuzaki. This is a list of all the Yotsuba members in and out of the country." Mogi walks in with a large stack of papers.

"Wow, how many are there?" Matsuda asked.

"Over 300,000 members."

"That's amazing, Mogi-san!" Light exclaimed.

"I always knew there was something incredible about Mogi-san..." L mutters to himself.

"Listen to this, everyone. From the deaths of these businessmen, the murders apparently happen at the weekends." The chief walks in with few papers.

"Wow, dad. You're really pulling your weight around here." Light comments.

The chief smiles at him.

"Well, I don't want to be a dead weight around here."

"D-dead weight?" Matsuda repeats, "Um, Ryuuzaki? Is there anything I could do? Besides being a manager?"

L looks up at him curiously.

"You want to be useful?"

"Yeah!"

"Then could you please get me some more coffee?"

"Eh?"

"And don't forget about our guests." L mentions behind him.

Everyone turns over to see two blonds sitting on the couch, facing away from them.

"Huh? Who are they?" Matsuda asks, "When did they even get in?"

"They're our new members." L responds.

The blondes stood up and made their way towards the others. The older male introduces himself.

"I'm Aiber; a con-artist. Nice to meet you all."

"I'm Wedy, a thief." The woman says.

"A con-artist and a thief?" The chief asks, surprised.

"That's right. Aiber is a con-artist that uses all aspects of social interaction to get close to his clients. We can use him as a spy. Wedy is a thief who can break any lock, safe or security. As proof, that is how she managed to get inside the building without us taking notice."

"They're criminals, Ryuuzaki."

"And yet, they'd make fine additions to the team."

"He's right. With them, we can get into the criminal mind." Light says.

"Yeah! That's right! Let's work together!" Matsuda exclaimed.

A soft fit of giggles came from the entrance door that caught everyone's attention.

"How enthusiastic, Matsuda-san~!" The voice giggled.

"Ah, Kyon-san!" He replied.

"Hello, everyone. I'm back." The brunette smiled.

"Kyon-chan..." The detective stood up, in slight amazement.

"Eru-san, I found the address of the building where the Yotsuba meetings in Tokyo are held. I also have a sketch of the inside of the building, courtesy of my friend Ai whose uncle works for the company." She explains proudly.

A small smile appeared on L's face.

"Well done, Kyon-chan. I should have never doubted you."

Her eyes shine in appreciation.

"That's all I wanted to hear; I forgive you."

* * *

The next day, L and I figured out a plan to make the best of the abilities of our new members. Everyone on the Task Force, but Matsuda who is with Misa at a movie set, has reunited in the computer room.

"You want me to infiltrate the building and spy on the members." Aiber explained.

"Then you want me to tap into the security cameras in the building." Wedy explains her part, holding a cigarette.

"Yes. I have a map of the building that Aiber and Wedy can use; especially the main rooms used for the meetings." I replied while smoothing out my high ponytails.

"Our enemy at the moment is the Yotsuba Corporation. Kira is possibly either helping the corporation or in it. We will need to find out who is Kira and who is helping him. Remember; do not make any sudden action..." L continues.

_"Ryuuzaki,"_ Watari announces over the laptop, "_I have received a distress signal from Matsuda."_

"From where?" L asks, annoyance playing on his face.

"From the Yotsuba Company Tokyo Headquarters..."

I turned to the laptop in shock. Matsuda had to be in trouble.

"Change of plans; we will need to rethink this." L turned back as well.

The next hour was the most stressing. Calling Matsuda, we confirmed that he is indeed in trouble. The Yotsuba members have probably caught him sneaking around the building. Soon after, Misa calls Light on his phone from the set. It seems Matsuda has convinced the members that he's not a spy and he was there to promote Misa as a spokes model for their commercials and is buying time by calling Misa in for an interview. Due to Matsuda's quick thinking, L thought of a plan which included the model to come back to the building and I call a favor over to Ai.

"Eru-san, the order is here." I walked down the stairs with Nina carrying a large package.

"We need to hurry; the Yotsuba members are probably tired of waiting for Misa." L responds.

"Eh, are you talking about me?" A female voice squealed.

"Ah, that's right. Misa, you haven't met Kyon-san." Light mentioned.

I looked over L's crouched form to see the aforementioned blond waiting in the room. I've seen Amane Misa's commercials and photos. She was a pretty girl and looked more stunning in person. She looked at me in a bit of confusion.

"Ooh, you're Ryuuzaki's partner! He talks a lot about you! Misa-Misa thought you'd be a slob like him, but you're adorable!" She gushes, pinching my cheeks quite hard.

"Oww! Que dói!" I accidentally yell out 'That hurts' in Portuguese.

"Sorry, you're just cute~!" She lets go, squealing.

"Nina-san, give Misa-san the pink package so she can change. Kyon-chan can prepare Misa's apartment." The detective orders, trying to distract the blond.

"Why do you need all these outfits for, Eru-san? What will happen in the apartment?" I ask curiously.

"A special reception will be needed to save Matsuda-san."


	14. Chapter 13: Breaking

**Title:** Death Note: Apprentice Glass

**Pairing:** Kyon X L

**Summary:** Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon belongs to me.

**Author's note:** _Hello readers. A million apologies for the tardiness. Here is chapter 13 of Apprentice Glass. Another step closer to solving the Kira case, but bonds are starting to crack. Enjoy._

* * *

"A whore party... seriously, Ryuuzaki?"

Nina and her blunt language.

"No, Nina-san. Misa and her friends from the modeling agency will hold a reception where they will entertain the Yotsuba members while Matsuda escapes."

"...So, they're going to whore themselves to the members while Matsuda runs away."

She has a simple way of putting it.

I arranged the food trays on the table while Nina was crushing the ice for the drinks. Soon, the apartment will be turned into a party room to carry on with the plan. Misa's friends are yet to arrive and L felt safe enough to join us.

"Speaking of her, how come Light only introduced you to Misa? He completely forgot about me, that no good perfect smart ass. Actually, he acts TOO perfect! I'd accuse him of an alien! Or maybe he's a Nazi and is against me!" Nina ranted, carrying the ice bag and almost tripping on the carpet in her rage.

"But you're not Jewish." I replied.

"It's the principal of it!"

"Nina-san, please don't insult my friend." L spoke up from the couch.

It's not lady like to hit someone. Refrain yourself from hitting him.

"I'll insult the alien as much as I want! You'll be sorry when he eats your brains!" The Brazilian stuck her tongue out at him.

"Has no one noticed that the 'alien' is right here?" Light finally spoke up, insulted.

Holding back a fit of giggles, I listened to what Nina said. She's usually a good judge of character, despite her paranoia. It was a bit curious how Yagami ignored Nina when she was standing right next to me. Maybe he doesn't care much for the bodyguard. Or maybe he was more interested in introducing L's partner to the possible Second Kira...

"Kyon, take this package sent by Ai and wait for the other models." L instructs, placing the package on the table.

I moved over to pick it up and noticed that it had a green wrapping, similar to Misa's pink one. Opening it, I was stunned at the sight. There was a bright green top with a heart over the cleavage and a matching short skirt. It didn't take a genius to realize it. Misa must be wearing a pink version of this outfit. Ai sent more packages like these for the other models. L wanted me to join them for the reception.

"No," Was my reply.

"But I picked it out especially to match your eyes." He gave out a fake pout.

Why did that look adorable besides his scruffy appearance?

"No."

"Please cooperate."

"I've never worn anything like this. My parents would roll in their graves and my sister will have a strange feeling all the way in England that I just broke the first rule of being a lady."

"But you have an important task during the reception. While nobody is looking, you will give Matsuda the instructions on how to escape the building."

"Why can't Misa or one of the models perform this task?" I negotiated.

"They can't because I do not like them. I can only give this task to someone I do trust, my apprentice."

That silenced me. Was my mind playing tricks on me? He trusts me now? Nina shifted slightly at the uncomfortable silence. Thinking over his words, my lips moved into a soft smile. His large eyes analyzed my face carefully, biting his thumb before I finally spoke up:

"You've convinced me. I will do this task."

I turned around to make my way into the bathroom, but I could still feel his dark eyes on me. It worried me a bit, his reaction. I managed to hold it together. Did he truly notice that my smile was not genuine?

* * *

The models, wearing similar outfits in different colors, arrived before Misa came in with the members of Yotsuba. The blonde's apartment was selected for the event because of the hidden cameras inside. The Task Force members were already getting into place, while L and Light stayed behind. The different monitors displayed the models entertaining the businessmen. Most of the models were snuggled close to them, giving them conversation. Misa was the perfect hostess; handing around trays of food to the guests. The brunette apprentice made rounds as well, preparing drinks. The night has fallen already, making a perfect cover for an escape.

The other members were on their stations and waiting for further instructions. Matsuda was standing by the door, watching everything that went on. How Matsuda gets into these problems is beyond L's comprehension. Their attention was focused on Kyon as she waited for a distraction. She continued to serve drinks to the men in hopes of having them too drunk to care about Matsui. So far so good, she was succeeding. The men were too interested in the models in their state, some even taking interest in the "model" in green clothes. Noticing this, she avoided them like the plague. It might be just as well. Nina had threatened to hurt him if these men even dared to touch her. He knew very well that the bodyguard was more than capable of injuring him.

As a last minute replacement, the blonde designer named Ai stepped in for a sick friend of Misa. She provided entertainment; singing and dancing along to music in a purple version of her outfit. The blonde model and the brunette apprentice were amused at the sight of Ai enjoying herself. At that moment, L noticed a difference between Misa and Kyon's smile. One was happy and real. The other one was fake and practiced. Light did not notice this, but L surely did. Kyon was doing a good job at hosting the event, but he was still bothered. Hugging his knees, he bit his thumb carefully as he watched her every move. Something was wrong with her. That fake smile she gave to him earlier unnerved him.

"Ryuuzaki, why did you leave Kyon to do this task? She hasn't made her move yet and she's wasting time." Light voiced his opinion.

With his train of thoughts broken, L wondered once again what possessed him to be handcuffed to this male. Justice had some horribly bitter moments.

"She knows what she is doing. I instructed her to wait as long as she has to until a distraction appears."

"But we can't wait to long. She might sabotage the mission."

"Yagami-kun, I am not surprised that you distrust of Kyon. She doesn't trust you either and she is a good judge of character."

"Huh? But you know that I'm not Kira, right?"

"Yes, my suspicions of you are almost clear. Her suspicions of you, however, are not."

"..." Light focused on the monitor once more.

At last, Kyon slipped along and cornered Matsuda, handing him a cell phone. She whispered in his ear to call Ryuuzaki under a certain contact. Hiding him from view, he managed to go into the next room as the phone rang.

"Matsuda-san." L's voice responded.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki! Are you watching?"

"Hai."

"Those eight that we brought in were holding a meeting earlier about using Kira's power to commit another murder. There's no doubt they're the killers."

"That's big news... but if they caught you listening into their conversation, then they will plan to kill you soon."

"That's... what I thought. Is there any way for me to escape?"

"You are still alive, thanks to your quick thinking. What you have to do is... die before you get killed."

_W-What? Was Ryuuzaki serious?_ Matsuda thought.

"...I see, Ryuuzaki."

"Listen carefully. There is an empty street on the west side of the building..."

"Okay, I'll try..."

Hanging up the phone, Matsuda took a deep breath before opening the door to the apartment. He nervously glanced at the green eyed female, who nodded in confidence.

"Ah, I guess I had too much to drink! I guess I need some air." He says out loud, fake slurring his words.

He stumbled his way toward the glass doors and slid them open, turning over to the audience.

"Ladies and gents~! Attention, please~! Welcome to the Taro Matsui Show!" Matsuda slurred his words.

"Ha-ha! You're going to entertain us then?" A member joked.

"Hurrah! Go for it, Matsui-san~!" Misa cheered, unaware of the plan.

Walking over to the balcony, he climbed on the ledge. Another Yotsuba member stood nervous.

"Wait, you're drunk! Stop it!"

"I'll be alright~! I've done this plenty of times~!" Matsuda reassures, balancing on the ledge with his hands.

"Stop it, you idiot! It's dangerous!" Someone else yelled out.

And that... is when he slips, uttering a small 'whoops'.

"Shit! He fell!"

Unknown to most in the apartment, Chief Yagami and Mogi held a large mattress in the balcony below the party. Matsuda lands safely on it as they pull him inside the other balcony. Mogi picks up a large bag and throws it down into the street as a substitute for Matsuda. The bag lands on the ground with a sickening sound similar to a body crashing to the floor. Just as quickly, the bag was replaced by Aiber wearing a black wig that lay on the floor, playing dead. During the switch, Kyon stands in the way of the members who rushed towards the balcony to look down for Matsui. She hears from below Wedy's loud, pretend cry for help when she spots the "body", a signal that the coast is clear. She moves out of the way so everyone rushes to the balcony to see the "evidence".

"G-gentlemen of Yotsuba... you shouldn't be here... please leave and let us take care of this..." Kyon stutters to the men, tears threatening to fall in shock.

"What? Are you sure?" The long haired Yotsuba member asks.

"Yes, we will take care of it. And about the TV ad, please take me into consideration." Misa speaks up, equally distressed.

5 minutes later, an ambulance came into the scene to take Aiber into the vehicle. A large mob of civilians had gathered around in curiosity, making the mater more believable. The Yotsuba members left as they believed that Taro Matsui was dead. They believed Kira had killed him for them before he would reveal the secrets behind the Yotsuba meetings. Realizing that they were in the clear, the ambulance drivers, Light and L were quite relieved. However, L was clearly annoyed at Matsuda. In his mind, he will continue being an idiot, but perhaps for other reasons.

Misa, Kyon and Ai rush down to the apartment below as quick as possible to find the policeman unharmed.

"Matsuda-san! You're safe!" Misa yelled happily.

"Hai, I'm fine." He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"We're just glad you're out of harm's way." Kyon walked in behind the blond.

"Yeah, sorry." He was embarrassed.

"Don't be. Thanks to your effort, we managed to confirm the identities of the members involved in the Kira meetings. If they pick Misa for their ads, we will have unlimited access to the building. You did well." She smiles at him encouragingly.

"O-oh, thanks~!" He blushed slightly.

"Oh, before I forget. Matsuda-san, is that offer for a date still open?"

* * *

"Tora Matsui, Misa's manager, was declared dead on the news?" I asked.

"Yes, now Mogi will take over for him." L replies, staring intently at me.

"Chief Yagami checked out that the killings that benefit Yotsuba happen during the weekend, after their usual Friday meetings. Is Aiber working already on infiltrating the building?"

"Yes, and on Friday, Wedy will install cameras around the meeting room to see what they discuss about and find more clues to capture Kira."

"So close and yet so far, do you believe that Kira is one of these men?" I ask, wondering what L thinks about this.

"I believe that none of these men are Kira, a mere proxy. It seems that Kira can transfer his powers to others, but this Yotsuba Kira could lead us closer to the real Kira."

"I see. I'm reminded, Eru-san, why did you come in to inform me of the case while I'm bathing?" I ask, shifting uncomfortably in the bathtub.

"Nothing must get in the way of the case." He says, crouching on the toilet.

"I should have learned that since this isn't the first time you corner me in the tub." I tried to hide further into the bubble bath.

He decided to change the subject.

"I heard that you have a date with Matsuda-san."

Ah, the real topic comes out.

"Hai."

"You know that you can't leave the building, correct?"

"Hai."

"The date will be held right here on Misa's floor where all the cameras are placed."

"Hai."

"Remember; do not go too far on this date."

"Hai. There's no need to worry."

"I am not worried. I am just taking precautions."

I am far from oblivious. He truly confronted me during my bath time to talk about Matsuda. I know that L doesn't like the police man very much. Is he worried about my pick for a date? Or is there another reason?

"Eru-san, please step out of the bathroom. I'm going to dry off." I sat up, ready to get up from the tub.

L simply cocked his head curiously with his thumb against his lip, still staring at me.

"There's no need to be shy, Kyon-chan," Was his answer.

He quickly evaded the bar of soap thrown at him. I cursed in my head at his fast reflexes.

"Don't make me call Nina." I threatened.

"Ryuuzaki, leave her alone." Light calls from outside, pulling L by the handcuffs that connected under the door.

I'm still not used to the fact that they're handcuffed together. At least he made Light stand outside the room.

* * *

October 10, 2004

Entry #365:

All I can write are three words. I HATE L!

~K

* * *

_Earlier that evening_

_Tonight was the evening of our date. Misa had agreed to lend us her apartment floor to comply with L's wishes of keeping an eye on us. In the afternoon, the blond offered to do my hair and make up while Ai offered to find the perfect outfit. It wasn't as if I had a choice. They wouldn't take 'No!' for an answer. In no time, I greeted the policeman for our date in a black and white dress with my hair in a soft bun and light make up._

_The date was awkward at first. Matsuda was too shy to talk at first. I was as well; seeing that this was my first real date. I used a therapy method to break the ice. Making small talk and asking Matsuda about his day loosened him up and he was his carefree self once again. Despite L's dislike of him, I admire Matsuda's bravery. I haven't met someone who was willing to put his life on the line like he did when he "fell" down the balcony. He's quite outgoing and cheerful for a policeman. It shows that he is new on the force. Being around serious people like L, it's easy to see these qualities shining through._

_As Matsuda tells me a joke, I cursed inwardly. How come L keeps coming to my head?_

_"Kyon-chan, I'm curious. How old are you?" Matsuda asks, wondering._

_"Not wise to ask a woman that question." I smiled._

_"Still, you look younger than me."_

_"I look young for my age, but you'll never know how old I am. Not even L has figured it out." I said quite proudly._

_It's not every day that someone can keep something from the great detective._

_"Why is that?" He sounds amazed._

_"It's easy to take someone's identity with their name and age. Kyon is simply an alias, but I'm not willing to take chances. Only two people hold the documents of my age and real name and they're taking good care of them." I explained._

_"I see. You're really closed up."_

_"Yes. A detective can't let anything slip."_

_"Hmm, do you have any hobbies besides your job?" He asks another question._

_"I often go ice skating. It helps me relax." I answer honestly._

_"Really? That's better than my obsession with bowling."_

_I laughed lightly. The evening wasn't going bad after all. It was calm and nice. All of my worries had gone with the wind. Picking up a tape from the table, I asked if he was interested in watching a movie. He agreed and we sat together on the couch in front of the television. The lights were turned off as the movie starts. Twenty minutes and we were happily entertained. From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Matsuda looked slightly nervous. I had a small theory from his body language. His eyes shifted towards me at times, he looked troubled and he was sweating slightly. He was going to make a move. I saw that he started to extend his arm shyly in an attempt of putting it around me. I kept my eyes focused on the movie, pretending not to notice. However, something was gnawing at my subconscious. Something bothered me. What could it be?_

_"**I think we need some space between you two."**_

_That familiar synthesized voice interrupted in the room. My question was answered._

_"L?" Matsuda jumped away slightly, almost falling off the couch._

_"**Didn't I say to not go too far on this date?"**__ The detective spoke through the microphone._

_This... wasn't happening. Refrain yourself, Kyon._

_"Eru-san, you truly wouldn't make a good spy." I repeat to him._

_"**I tried to stop him, Kyon-san."**__ A voice similar to Light's was heard._

_"That's alright, Yagami-san. He shouldn't have been spying on my date in the first place."_

_"**I am making sure that nothing happens to you." **__L responds again._

_"If you haven't noticed, it seems that Beyond has been inactive lately. I am not in any danger."_

_"**I am not taking any chances."**_

_"I'm on a date with Matsuda. He is harmless."_

_"**I still need to keep an eye on you."**_

_"Why? Am I still a suspect in your eyes?"_

_"**No."**_

_"You do still think that I am Kira?"_

_"**Again, no."**_

_"Liar. You're a dirty liar."_

_"**Kyon-chan."**_

_"All you are capable of doing is lying. You don't know what the truth is anymore. You keep lying to me that you trust me as your apprentice." My voice starts to get stronger._

_"**...I see. You haven't truly forgiven me for imprisoning you."**_

_"I lied when I said that I forgive you. When you said that you trusted me for the reception, I had to fake a smile and agree. You should see how it feels being lied to."_

_"**I am not lying."**_

_"If you aren't lying, then what are you doing? Why won't you give me my privacy? Everywhere I go, you won't leave me alone. I'm surprised that you haven't handcuffed yourself to me like Yagami-san!"_

_"**...Calm down."**_

_"No. I demand an answer!"_

_"**You're over reacting."**_

_"And you're paranoid! In every single case that we have taken that risks your life; you always have suspicions of me as the perpetrator. Don't you think that I would be sick of it by now? When Watari brought me to you back then, it was to create a bond between a detective and his apprentice. He told me that he wanted you to have someone else he could truly trust. After all these years, it's all for naught!"_

_I didn't notice that I was yelling. He didn't respond. I turned over to Matsuda and excused myself, apologizing. I made my way out of the apartment room and headed straight up for my room. Slamming my door and locking it, I threw myself into my pink silk bed in anger. I took a pillow, pressed my face against it and let out a loud, muffled scream. The damage was done._


	15. Chapter 14: Proof

**Title:** Death Note: Apprentice Glass

**Pairing:** Kyon X L

**Summary:** Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon, Nina and Ai belongs to me.

**Author's note:** _And here we are in chapter 14 at last. Evidence of Kira has finally surfaced. More secrets are created as well. How will this turn out? Enjoy!_

* * *

The days have dragged on forever, but Friday was just around the corner. The Yotsuba meeting will be held then and they could collect evidence that Kira is among the company. The hidden cameras around the meeting room were set and ready. In the meantime, the Task Force members were suffering from 'slow days'. There has been a series of rainstorms hitting Japan. All the rain and the dark clouds are causing the days to slow down. Light and L were searching for more Yotsuba members, but are hitting a dead end. Matsuda struggles to entertain himself with TV. Since he is believed to be dead, he is asked to stay in the building 24/7. The others are patiently waiting for the meeting, but are bored as well. There wasn't much they can do from this moment. All has been done and it was time to cross their fingers. Something they did realize is that Kyon's suffering from these days as well.

After the sudden incident, nobody has caught a glance of the apprentice around the building. They didn't see her for breakfast, not for lunch or dinner. She has made herself scarce in her suite as Nina brings in her meals. Nina apologizes every morning for Kyon's absence in her unusual, heavy accent. Only the Brazilian bodyguard was allowed to go into her suite. She was the only one she could trust at the moment. In a ping of guilt, Matsuda attempted to sneak in to cheer her up, to no avail. He came out with a dark cloud above his head, muttering that she was the personification of negativity.

This worries L greatly, even though he works hard not to show it. Every time he sees the bodyguard walk into the room, he takes it upon himself to ask about Kyon. Nina simply replies that she isn't accepting visitors. That's a nice way of saying, "She hates you still." She also brings L the work for smaller cases that the apprentice decided to take on in the meantime. In a matter of days, she managed to solve 22 cases for she has nothing else to do; besides talking to Nina and writing in her journal. Her body guard was sent to purchase a new journal for her old one is already full, he noticed. Kyon doesn't realize that L knows about the existence of it and had been tempted one too many times to read it. He hasn't because she regularly checks the journal for clues that someone else might have touched it. He just couldn't afford another reason for Kyon to want to quit a job that she's good at.

"L-san, here's another case folder. She solved 4 more cases over night." Nina hands the files to the detective.

He takes the files, not looking away from the monitor.

"That makes 26 cases. That's amazing." Light says, wide eyed.

"If she keeps this up, she could give you a run for your money." She sneers, attempting to annoy L.

He mentally shrugs it off.

"How is she today?" He asks.

"Better actually, she did ask for visitors besides L-san."

Nina translation: Don't you dare go into her room, you ass.

"Maybe the girls should visit her to cheer her up," Light speaks up, "I heard that Ai left to run an errand for her and Misa went along."

"Não é como se ela tivesse uma escolha..." Nina mutters 'not like she had a choice' in Portuguese.

"...I understood what you said."

Glare.

"Damn it, L!"

He chooses to ignore her.

* * *

Lying on my stomach, I watched a news flash on television. I pulled up my silk pink sheets up to my shoulders, a notebook sitting on the bed in front of me. There was a new case on the news over in the US. It sparked my interest, having to do with the National Security Agency's code breaking machine. There is a new and complex code and the machine can't break it. They will need to get real cryptographers to crack it. I started to write about the case on my new journal when a hand quickly swiped the pen from my hand. I jump when I notice that Ai was standing next to the bed, a bag in one hand and the pen in the other.

"Ai-chan, please give it back." I frown.

"You look pathetic! You have bags under your eyes, your hair is horrible and you're wearing pajamas! Who are you?" Ai rants, her turquoise eyes focused on a glare.

"I'm bored. However, I have one question for you. Why are you handcuffed to Misa-san?" I raised an eyebrow at her, sitting up.

Ai looks at the model that was waving cheerfully at me. I made a mental note that Ai's natural red hair was showing from the blond hair dye. It would have been ironic to have two blonds handcuffed together.

"We tried to stop Ryuuzaki from interrupting your date, but he was stronger than us and handcuffed together." Ai replies, sighing.

"Gosh, he's so mean~! He won't give us the key!" Misa pouts, attepting to be cute.

"I see. Wedy-san, you're have already hacked the security cameras in the Yotsuba building?"

"Yup. It's all done, sweetheart." She smiles, fixing her sunglasses.

"Well, it seems Light-san suggested that all of us girls come up to help you. That stupid alien is telling us what to do. He's such a sexist." Nina huffs, crossing her arms.

"Don't insult my Raito-kun~!" Misa whines, sticking her tongue out at the bodyguard.

"Arrête de parler!" Ai snaps in French, telling her to stop talking.

It seems her patience is running thin.

"Ai-chan, did you go to the drug store and get what I requested?" I ask out loud, trying to prevent a possible cat fight.

"Ooh, right! I got it right here! I got your favorite shade!" She hands me the plastic bag.

Her mood was back to normal. I was glad. I took the bag and poured out its contents. A box of hair dye dropped on my lap.

"You're going to dye your hair?" Misa asks curiously.

"Yes. I just want to annoy L by changing something from his usual day. He is a creature of habit; a small change might bother him." I lie, opening the box.

Truthfully, I have a live skating competition coming soon and I need to at least change my identity back to Kalista Diamond for the public. The first time I competed was for a case L sent me to do and I dyed my hair to hide my appearance as K. The Kalista everyone knows is a light brown haired young girl with green eyes. But I couldn't reveal my persona to the possible Second Kira. I won't take the risk.

"Aww, you'll look so much cuter with light hair~!" Misa gushes.

Ai turns over to yell at her, but then closed her mouth, thinking. She realized that she was right. She couldn't yell at her for that.

"If you are going to dye your hair now, you need to brush it first." Wedy takes my brush from the vanity and walks over to the bed.

"Oh, Misa-Misa wants to dye your hair!" Misa offers, jumping up.

"No, I'll do it! You'll just mess up!" Ai jumps as well.

The blonds had reached my bed, tugging at my hair to get to work. Nina simply stood close, nodding at me in approval. I ignore the attention as I drifted off into my thoughts. Nina knows the truth behind my lie. She's been helping me a lot in the past few days. After the incident, she came into my room for a talk. I was frank with her; telling her everything that L has done. We had solved over 200 cases together. In most of them, I had been a person of interest in the case. In 23 of them, I have been the main suspect. In 3 of them, including the Kira case, I had been arrested due to L. I had a right to overreact. But she wouldn't hear it. She advised me to forget about him. It is important to keep your personal problems from your work. In the past few years, I succeeded at this, but everyone has their limits.

However, Nina was determined to get me out of my depression. This sparked an idea. I resorted to solve cases around Japan to continue my work until Friday. L and the Task Force think that I have been doing it from the comfort of my own room. I used Nina to create a cover for me, letting them know that I wasn't accepting visitors. It wasn't truly a lie; L would have seen through the cover if Nina said that I wasn't feeling well. Watari is in charge of keeping an eye on the security cameras around the building. With Wedy's hacking skills however, I would slip through them unnoticed and go into the city to spy for the cases. I even borrowed some ordinary wardrobe to be able to blend in with the crowd of Japan. My European features would make me stand out slightly, but I was simply branded as a tourist. If Kira was truly in Yotsuba, I had no worries about being caught. As for Beyond Birthday, it isn't his style to kill in crowded places or in public. Back in L.A., his victims were all found murdered in the privacy of their own home. Then, I was safe in the crowded, bright city of Japan.

I believe I might have developed a small rebellious state. I simply can't stay protected forever. Not even the great detective L can. He cannot keep me in a glass cover forever.

* * *

At last, Friday has come.

"If what Matsuda heard is true, then there is no doubt that one of them is Kira or connected to Kira." The Chief explains.

On the screen were pictures and information on each and every member of the Yotsuba members in Japan. 8 of them were shown, but tonight, one will appear missing. It appears Corporate Kira is killing off one member each week that is useless to the corporation. When the meeting starts tonight, we will have one less suspect and proof that Kira is among them.

"When I snuck into the meeting last week, I overheard them say 'request for Kira to kill.' They caught me spying on them after that." Matsuda says, pointing at the screen.

"It could just be that none of them is Kira and they're just using his powers for their own selfish agenda." Light says, adjusting the cuff on his wrist.

"Maybe Kira is just a blockhead that can't do anything by himself..." L comments while eating a sweet rice ball.

"Every Friday, those eight hold the meeting and those who stand in the way of the Company die afterwards until Saturday afternoon. We will need to prove that this is true." The chief says.

"We don't need to; I heard it with my own ears." Matsuda points out.

"That is not valid proof. We'll get it soon enough." I speak up from the couch.

Ai had given me a plate of chocolate chip cookies before she attempted to drink coffee while the hand that holds her cup is cuffed with the other blond. The cookies were merely a distraction to prevent me from running back to my room. Nina is standing guard by the door just in case. I was ultimately forced into the room after my request of watching the meeting from my laptopin my room was denied. Imagine everyone's reaction when they saw my bodyguard carrying a mumbling girl over her shoulder that they didn't recognize because of her light brown hair.

Nobody dared to ask why I dyed my hair when they finally saw my face. L had turned around from his chair slightly to see what everyone was so shocked about. He remained neutral, but I know better. He tapped his fingers against his knees, his dull eyes transfixed on the lighter tone of my hair. He clearly saw that I am prepared to use my persona of Kalista once more. He knows that I want to leave the building for the competition. I don't think he will agree with my proposition.

The cameras in the meeting room turned on and the screen changed to give us a visual. Each monitor had a clear image of the faces of each member while the largest monitor shows the entire room.

_"We shall commence our regular meeting."_

Something quickly caught my eye. One of the leather chairs was empty. One of the members was missing.

"One has been killed." L states.

_"Let's discuss about the future of Yotsuba... whom to kill."_

The words were clear as a bell.

"See! Just like I told you!" Matsuda yells in heat of the moment.

Tension fell on the room. Everyone was quickly stunned. They explained that the missing member, Hatori was of no use for the company and was killed by Kira's power. The head of the meeting was the most informed and spoke casually. One of them actually showed some remorse over the death of a fellow worker. Another admitted that he was glad that he was out of the way. By elimination, he was the most suspicious.

The conversation changes to L's investigation. It seems that the Yotsuba Company has paid the second best detective in the world, Eraldo Coil to investigate L's process on capturing Kira. This proves further that Kira could be among them if they're so interested in how to stop L. It is known that the three best detectives in the world; L, Coil and Deneuve are sworn enemies. What isn't known by the public is that L had beaten both detectives at their own game and they gave their aliases for L to use. He works using all three aliases to confuse people that may be after him.

It has worked at our advantage now. Aiber used Coil's alias to get paid and give the company information that is already known to the public. The information didn't help them at all, frustrating them further. But they were smart. They figured that Coil didn't want to cooperate because he found out that his clients were actually Yotsuba members. They weren't that far from the truth.

"Wow, they're spilling their guts like there's no tomorrow." Matsuda says, amazed.

"With this being tapes, we have enough evidence to send them all to jail." The Chief replies.

_"Now, then... who do we kill next?"_

They go through a list of rising companies that could outdo theirs. They planned on killing the head of an American corporation with an accident and another of a Japanese corporation with a stroke. Nonetheless, two names have been picked to die. All Kira needs is a name and a face... it is curious how he is capable of causing these deaths.

"There isn't better proof that this. It's all coming together." Light reasons.

"No... Unfortunately, until those two people die, we have no undeniable proof." L interrupts.

"...what?"

"If we keep monitoring their actions after the meeting and if those two people die, then we will definitely catch Kira..." L explains, about to take a bite of his ice cream sundae.

Everyone stiffened at his words. I was used to it.

"R-RYUUZAKI!" The Chief and Light yell.

L nearly drops his spoon in shock. He turns towards them with a slight glare.

"What is it, both of you?" Yes, he was irritated.

"You can't do this! The method is all wrong!" Light yells.

L's face was... priceless. He ate a spoonful of ice cream with a look that says, 'Here we go...'

"Are you planning on letting these people die in order to get Kira? We're not letting you do this! They aren't even criminals. They do not deserve to die."

Light's opposition sounded noble.

"Hmm, are you trying to say that it would be ok if they were criminals?"

But L turned the tables on him.

"Don't change the subject, Ryuuzaki. These people could die between tomorrow and the day after. We could show the evidence to the police and apprehend them."

"No, it isn't enough to pin Kira."

"How?"

Finishing his treat, he turns over in the chair to send me a pleading look. Everyone was ganging up on him. He needed someone who understood the situation. I got up from my chair, causing Nina and Ai to give me odd looks.

"We don't have the evidence of how Kira is capable of killing. We know that it's out there and if we find it, we could bring down Kira once and for all. But we need to act fast. Yagami-san, use my alias as K and call... Namikawa, the long haired Yotsuba member. He's quite influential and the least suspicious so strike a deal with him. If he can convince the others to delay those two deaths for a month, L would let him go free in the event of arresting the others." I explain.

"R-right!" Light picks up the phone to make the call.

I saw in the corner of my eye that a small smile graced L's lips. Cocking my head to the side, I thought maybe it was a trick of the mind. I was still on top of things and I still defended his ideals. Does he seem pleased? A few minutes later, Light finishes the call. Namikawa openly lets the members know that it would be best to wait a month for Coil to look more info on L before they kill two more people. He chose to side with us, inwardly.

"Impressive... you managed to reach a smart decision faster than I could." The detective jumps up from his seat, walking towards me but dragging Light with him.

No one dared to say a word. They are used to the awkward moments that happen when we're in the same room. Misa couldn't handle the silence, letting out a small squeal when L is right in front of me. I was forced to look up at him as I cursed that he just had to be 5 inches taller than me. Light stood awkwardly behind him, waiting for a reaction. L stood there, focusing deeply on my eyes. I didn't dare look away for that shows weakness and guilt. Then, I flinch and shut my eyes when I feel a strong hand on my head. It simply plays with the curls of my newly light hair with its digits. With my heart thumping in my chest, I opened an eye to look at him once more. He was now hunching over to my ear.

"I think you would truly make a good replacement once I'm gone. I give you permission." He whispers, tugging a strand of my hair.

Permission? Pulling on my... dyed hair? He was giving me permission to use my persona for the competition. He didn't want to give it away to Light who was staring blankly at us, not catching what L says. Does this mean he still suspects the college student? But I didn't mind that. I gave him a smile back when he lets his hand drop and dismisses everyone.

I was pleased, yet curious. His over protective tendencies have slipped away. Is he sure that I'll be properly protected with Nina around me? Or is he sure that neither Kira nor BB is targeting me? The interest of the Yotsuba members in L and not K could be a clue, but there's still Beyond Birthday... I was knocked out of my thoughts when the sound of a fine china plate being picked up reached my ears. I look over to see Ai taking away my plate of chocolate chip cookies. Making my way towards her, I give her the biggest puppy dog look I could muster. She gave me a look of resistance before giving up and handing it to me. I took it happily and desperate to dig in.


	16. Chapter 15: Hopes and Dreams

**Title:** Death Note: Apprentice Glass

**Pairing:** Kyon X L

**Summary:** Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon, Nina and Ai belongs to me.

**Author's note:** _Here is the long waited chapter fifteen. Thank you, my lovely readers for waiting. Before we begin, I have found a song fitting for Kyon's theme that would sound nicely when you read the scene where Watari begins to instruct Kyon. The song is of the Silent Hill 2 Soundtrack- Theme of Laura (Reprise). I won't keep you waiting any longer, enjoy._

* * *

_The bells are ringing loudly._

_This is not the usual soft, melancholic sound heard around the orphanage._

_Something is out of place._

_I've never heard them so loud before._

_It's impossible that there's a wedding here._

_Could there be a funeral, then?_

_No, nobody else has died in this house after the accident with A._

_How strange._

_To whom does the bell toll?_

_..._

_Are the bells ringing even louder?_

_..._

_Where's the usual laughter of children?_

_..._

_Where is everyone?_

_..._

_It's getting louder._

_..._

_I can't hear myself think._

_..._

_There's another sound._

_..._

_Ah, it was just a thud. It's nothing to worry about._

_..._

_Wh-What is this?_

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_I barely recognized my own glass shattering scream._

_Blood spattered everywhere. It stained the innocent pearl walls with its scarlet coloring. I was stricken in fear. It couldn't be. Someone had snuck inside my home with a bloody knife in hand. Hysterical cries of pure terror were heard all around the house at the sight. My heart almost stopped. A child has been killed; a dead, familiar face that will forever haunt my subconscious. However, the intruder could not be identified. A long, dark robe covered his figure, but the knife alone cause enough panic. Sadly, we weren't quick enough. Another painful scream rang louder than the bells. Another child's blood had been spilled._

_My body was trembling far too much. The retched smell of blood was too much for me. Instinct rushed through me at last. I ran. My legs took me as far as they could. But was I fast enough? My heart beats thudded in my throat at the tension and chaos. I desperately wanted to scream. The shock kept me from forming the words. My sister, where was she? Where are my friends? Mello, Haru, Near, where are you? Tears finally started to run freely down my cheeks. Those first two who were killed were my companions._

"_E-Eevee!" I manage to scream out._

_I have to find her. I have to find all of them. Where could they be? I rarely encountered other orphans running my way, but the chaos still remained. My soft breathing slowly turned into deep, desperate gasps. The screams were increasing. The bells were even worse. My ears couldn't take it. The state of panic knocked out all of my reasoning. I simply ran and ran, nearly drowning in tears. But something hit me hard. I stopped suddenly to find myself by the backdoors of the orphanage. Not a far walk away stood proudly a church. My mind was racing once again._

_Why are the bells of the church playing so loud?_

_Is there... something happening there?_

_It was definitely curious._

_My body trembled; both in fear and anticipation._

_Without a second thought, I threw the French doors open and raced outside. My shoes weren't designed for running, but it didn't matter. It was such a dark, starless night. The moon was nowhere to be seen. The illusion of the bright, beautiful backyard has faded into shadows and mist. The shattering shrieking of children faded as well. All I could hear were bells. They were so strong, so mournful, so dread filled. There truly was a funeral after all. I dared not to look back. Cold winds had blown fiercely at my face, drying my tears. What is happening? Reaching my destination, I was breathless but I did not stop moving. The doors were open, inviting. Loud vibrations from the large bells upstairs shook the entire building._

_Catching my breath, I took hold of a wooden pew that trembled as well. Colorful, tinted glass decorated the windows beautifully, usually bringing a deep color of light. But there was only darkness. There was something that caught my eye, covered in shadows. My footsteps offer an echo drowned out with ease. My breathing was unstable, nerves being stirred up._

_To whom does the bell toll?_

_There laid a body by the altar, covered in blood._

_Ah, it seems it tolls for thee._

"_Eru-san..." My voice trembles._

_I kneel next to him, reaching out to touch his wrist. There was no pulse. His skin was cold to the touch. He's been dead for a while now. Killed in the same way as the two children I witnessed; a slit throat. My ears were still ringing. I could barely hear my own soft cries. Hot tears started to spill freely down my cheeks. L was probably killed first here. Then, my companion Zero dies in front of me in an attempt to protect Cherry. It was a failed attempt seeing as she was killed next. But who would do this? What could someone gain from killing innocent children? Who would benefit from killing L? He was the man who taught me everything. He gave me hope to a second chance in life. He has saved me, comforted me and taken care of me. He was the man that I..._

_I nearly choked on my tears._

_..._

_Who would do this?_

_..._

_The bells were deafening, but I could feel something behind me._

_..._

_There was no need to turn around._

_..._

_A familiar cold, bloody knife was held to my neck from behind._

_..._

_It was him._

_..._

_Kira forced the blade into the skin..._

* * *

"KYON! KYON! WAKE UP!"

I awoke with a start.

I took deep, shaky breaths. It was a dream. It was... just a dream. I found myself in the darkness of my room. I panted heavily. It was just a dream. I look over as Nina's panicked face came to view. She let go of my shoulders before getting off the bed. It seems she was shaking me awake. My heart continued racing out of control. I wiped away a few drops of sweat from my forehead, noticing that the bodyguard had turned on a fan to cool me down. She helped me sit up, my body trembling still.

I lifted a hand to dry away my tears. I was crying too.

"Are you ok, Kyon-chan?" Nina hands me a glass of water from the night table.

I couldn't make out the words. My throat hurt too much. I shook my head no.

"What did you dream about?" She asks, rubbing my back soothingly.

I took a long sip of the water, trying to calming myself. I still couldn't form the words. The shock from my dream had a tight grip on me. My body trembled under her caring hand. I was struggling to tell her what I saw. Nina is known to be superstitious and is fascinated with the thought of warnings through dreams. Perhaps she could tell me what it means.

There are many meanings to the mystery behind dreams. Some say that they are a window to another dimension. Others say that they are often visions of the future. Professionals claim that they are simply our imaginations going rampant during our sleep. It's probably just being my worries about the outcomes of the case.

I fear for L's life.

I fear for my own life.

Will Kira kill us before we catch him?

I hold up a hand to my neck to soothe the shooting pain.

"No, Kyon. Don't touch it. I think you scratched yourself in your sleep." She says suddenly, pulling my hand away.

She moves over to the table to get a napkin. I lift my chin up slightly as she returns and dabs my neck softly. I hissed slightly at the pressure. Did I cut myself in my sleep?

When she pulls it away, small drops of blood stain the white fabric. My eyes widen at this. It was the exact spot where the knife cut me.

My face darkened.

Our subconscious is stranger than we can possibly imagine.

"Wh-where is Eru-san?" I speak up with a slight struggle.

"He and Light are in one of the upper floors, fighting again I think."

I thought for a moment.

"Nina... please. Look after him."

Her light gray eyes focused into my own. Her hand was stroking my hair at an attempt to calm me down. She nods in understanding. I didn't need any more explanations. I closed my eyes gently at the soothing motion. My heart rate was slowing down, my nerves slowly fading. But the worry still stayed in my mind.

I'm glad she understands.

I am terrified for our lives now.

It reminds me of my old home.

Right before I became an orphan, I had similar dreams of death as well...

* * *

October 16, 2004.

Entry #370:

There are new updates on the Kira case. We have a taped confession from a group of Yotsuba members about how they are related to the murders of Kira. It suggests that one of them is Kira, or in L's words, a mere proxy of Kira while he isn't capable of killing right now. I believe he's suggesting that while Light is under L's watchful eye 24/7; someone else was chosen to continue the killings. It is suspicious since the corporate murders started soon after L and Light were handcuffed together. I can see it in his actions and thoughts. He truly believes 100% that Light is the original Kira.

I happen to agree with his accusation. I am here to support his beliefs and ideas as his apprentice. If I find that he's missed something, I can clarify it with him. Sometimes he focuses so much on the large issues that he may forget about the simplest hints and clues. However, I feel less needed in the case. All the weight of the drama has finally pushed on my shoulders. Yesterday was the first time I have backed up L in a long while.

Nina dislikes Yagami Light for a number of (odd) reasons, but she's a good judge of characters. During my absence, L and Light have been handcuffed together for L still doubts Yagami's innocence. Light has been lending the extra hand that I am failing to give to my mentor. To be honest, I have been letting my problems get in the way of the case. It has come to my attention that they have decided to let go of their differences and join together to see who can catch Kira first.

Light and L vs. The rest of the Task Force Members.

It sounds slightly hypocritical since L distrusts Light. I shouldn't be worried about my position as apprentice because of L's comforting words yesterday, but something has come up. Last night, a nightmare haunted my peaceful sleep. It was a dark, fearful nightmare of death. Similar to the ones I had before losing my parents. Nina and I talked in length about the possible meaning of this and it tells me one thing. L will probably meet his end soon. Since he's getting so close to a prime suspect in the case, it makes me wonder.

What if he will die because he's getting too close to Light? Am I going to lose my mentor?

Will he be lost to Light Yagami or to Kira?

I wonder if there is a difference.

~K

* * *

"Misa-san?"

"_Hi Kyon-chan~! How are you?"_

The blonde's high pitched voice was heard through the receiver.

"I'm fine. Thank you. I was going to ask you about your meeting at the Yotsuba Corporation."

I was ultimately curious. L and Light had trained Misa to get through an interview with the Yotsuba members. I was out in the skating rink all day and the others are too busy to tell me how it went.

"_It was great! I think they'll pick me as their new model!"_

I smile at her enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to hear that. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come down to my floor in a while. Nina had to leave for a quick trip and I could use some girl talk." I say shyly.

It wasn't much of a lie.

"_R-really? Sure! I'll be down in a moment!"_

She hung up.

I hang up the receiver as well, lying on my bed. Nina left this morning to run an errand for me. I've been handling more small cases in the meantime, reaching up to 50 of them solved. I needed to go out and train for the skating competition coming up, but I know that L wouldn't let me go if Nina wasn't with me. He gave me permission to go to the competition, not to train alone. I managed to convince Wedy to hack the building's cameras once and feed a fake image so I can leave the building and go back in unnoticed. It was probably not necessary since I am not under L's watchful eye for now.

I yawn slightly, stretching my legs. My body felt stiff from the ballet warm up and straining myself on the ice. I huff at the memory of the training. I was determined to work hard today, but pushed myself too far. I softly pull up my strained ankle on a plush pillow. It does not hurt but I shouldn't put too much pressure on it. I fell on the ice in the attempt to do a triple spin. It wasn't part of my routine since my strengths are sit spins, spread eagles and lutzes.

First the nightmare, now my ankle is suffering. This is not my week. I hold back a small whine in frustration as I ignore the fact that I'm still in a leotard and skirt. But that's not important. I glared at an innocent Panda plush that sat on my bed. I move over and kick it to the floor with my good leg.

"Stupid sugar loving panda..." I mutter angrily under my breath.

I wanted to forget my troubles on the ice. I wanted to think of a great plan for the Kira case. I wanted to push myself to the limit. And for what? To please L as his apprentice? To satisfy myself as a detective? To put Kira the killer behind bars?

None of the above.

Those are just my secondary reasons to working hard in the case. First and foremost, I took this job for my sister. She is not the healthiest girl around. Without our inheritance, I am unable to get proper treatment for her. Most of the money I work for goes to her and another amount goes to the rest of the Wammy kids. While L handles the payments of the house, I offer my money for presents and luxuries for the children. This is why...

I let a small smirk frame my face.

Team L and Light vs. The Task Force.

At the cost of my ankle, I got a small plan for the Task Force.

And I need Misa's help.

"Out training in secret again, Miss Kyon?"

I nearly jump out of my skin. I turn to the gentle voice that came from the door.

"M-mister Watari." I stutter.

The elderly man stands politely outside my room while waiting for an invitation to come in. I nod respectively at him, gesturing him to come in. He knows of my attempts of sneaking out?

"It has come to my attention that you have been sneaking out these past few days." His tone was firm.

I winced slightly. I remembered. Watari is the person in charge of the video cameras, not L. He may be old, but he is not a fool. He is L's mentor and father figure; he taught the detective everything he knows.

This was not my week.

"Yes, I have."

I saw no reason to deny it, looking down in shame. Who was I to think that I could pull the wool over his eyes? He will probably let L know of this. He must be so disappointed.

A faint chuckle reached my ears.

"I see." He sounded amused.

Wait, he's amused? I move my gaze back up to him. He was smiling at me. I thought he was just scolding me.

"Mister Watari? Aren't you mad that I've tried to trick you and Eru-san?" I questioned.

I think his smile got bigger.

"I am not mad. To be honest, I am amused and proud by your attempts." He says.

"Proud?"

He nods and didn't wait to explain.

"Miss, I am merely the shadow of L, watching everything in his surroundings. I am not often seen or cared for, but I am aware of many things."

I nod in understanding, gesturing him to continue.

"I took care of L ever since he was a child. I have taught him everything there is to being a detective. He was my student, the same position you hold now with him. He has grown and learned so much that I am quite proud of him. Later on, it was my idea to create Wammy's House after I managed to raise the perfect detective. He agreed to this, but at first he was reluctant to teach another child the way I did for him. The reason was because I failed to teach him how to socialize better with others, but you already know this by experience."

I smile at this.

"Among the Top 5 successors at the orphanage, you had caught L's attention even though you were not number one. The day that we received the news from my dear friend Roger about the murders at Wammy's, L felt that it was his responsibility to go back and save the children. It was the very first time I've seen him leave a handful of important cases for something that hits close to home. By the time we headed back, we were too late. Roger informed us that you, Miss Kyon, had solved the case and caught the misfit before the other successors could. Well, you know what happens there."

The W's Exile Case. By pulling my weight and working hard, I managed to catch the person who was killing off other orphans at my home. Because of this, L saw the potential in me of becoming his apprentice instead of a successor.

"I remember clearly, but how does that affect me now?" I wonder out loud.

"I will get to my point. You see, L chose you as an apprentice because he saw that his successors were raised to imitate him. However, you've seen the causes of this method."

I nod once more.

"Yes. A, the first successor, committed suicide because he could no longer handle the pressure of living up to L's expectations. B, second in line, ended up resenting L and has caused a lot of problems. The current successors, M and N are a one-sided rivalry that should have been avoided. Not to mention the horror behind the murders at Wammy's at the hands of another successor." I mutter softly, looking down at the poor Panda plush abandoned on the floor.

"Correct. We have made a lot of mistakes with the children. You may see that L seems apathetic towards the darkness that looms over that house, but he naturally hides his feelings. Inside, he truly regrets what he has caused and is trying to make it up by training you."

I shift gently off the bed to pick up the plush, still listening to Watari's words. He is L's most trusted person in this world. I can see the truth of my mentor through him.

"He sees a potential in you that is different from the others. He does not wish to turn you into an image of himself, but to mold your talent in a more effective way. You are to redeem all of his mistakes. This is why he wishes to protect you. After putting your life in danger on your first case, he promised himself to take better case of your life. His emotions were put to the test during The L.A. BB Murder Case. He cared not only to save his apprentice, but to save someone he grew to care for. The threat of Beyond Birthday was so strong that he has been struggling to keep you in a cage, away from danger."

_A cage... He's locking me in..._

"However, if he keeps you in the back of the cage, you may lose that potential he looks for in you. That is why I am not against your rebellion. This is your method of becoming independent. To be able to mature and grow, you must find a way around your mentor's teachings and surpass him. L has found a way to surpass my now old self. It is time for you to do the same." Watari finishes with a warm smile.

I had nothing to reply.

I couldn't help but give back a smile.

I look up to the elderly man in gratefulness.

"Thank you so much, Mister Watari."

He bows slightly in respect.

"Anytime, Miss. Please, do not hesitate to ask advice from me." He says before turning his heel to walk out of my bedroom.

As he closes the door behind him, I cradle the soft plush in my hands against my chest.

For the first time in a long time, I was speechless.


	17. Chapter 16: Rising up

**Title:** Death Note: Apprentice Glass

**Pairing:** Kyon X L

**Summary:** Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon, Nina and Ai belongs to me.

**Author's note: **_To my dear, loyal readers. I present to you chapter sixteen. This is the longest of the chapters so far; 12 pages. Our bright eyed apprentice has hit a slump in the case as she and Misa have been pushed away from the men in the Task Force. After days of no results using L and Light's methods, Kyon finds a way to get ahead of them with the blond's help. But will it succeed?_

* * *

"I'm here~! Let Misa-Misa in~!" The cute, high pitched voice calls from the door.

I was left speechless and in a daze. How long did I space out? I rub an eye tiredly, trying to get my mind straight.

I have work to do.

"The door's open." I inform.

The door opens again to reveal the blond model bounce into the room. Unlike myself, she was wearing comfortable home clothes; a simple long sleeved white shirt, black shorts and striped black and white stockings. Simple and yet, she still looked pretty. I give Misa a small smile as I turned towards her.

"Hi Kyon-chan. Feeling lonely?" She walks over to my bed.

I nod shyly, clutching the panda plush to my chest.

"Nina-san is running an errand for me in Germany and there is no one else who isn't busy to talk to." I explain.

"Oh, I've been lonely too ever since Light-kun's been with Ryuuzaki all the time." She sighs.

Bingo.

I nodded, openly agreeing with her. After Light and Misa were released from containment, L requested that Misa stays in the building with her own apartment until further notice, for she is still concerned as a suspect since the Second Kira can kill with only a face. With everyone in the building working on the case, she must be ignored often until they need her as bait. For example, she is now used in Yotsuba to draw out Kira. The news of Misa's arrest as a suspect of the Kira case spread like wild fire because of her popularity. Perhaps the Yotsuba Kira would be interested in confirming if Misa is the Second Kira to gain an ally. Whether or not this would benefit the Task Force, I am not sure. If Misa truly is Kira... we may be slowly digging our own graves and it will be too late to stop it.

But we can use her influence in a safe way.

L has yet to figure out how; seeing as he doesn't trust Misa yet by keeping her here.

He needs to take another approach to capture Yotsuba Kira.

But he's a sitting duck right now.

"I see what you mean. I've been sitting here for days, solving simple cases. I believe your boyfriend has taken my place." I huffed softly.

I can at least relate to the model.

She hops on the comfy pink bed in front of me.

"He didn't mean it; he just wants to catch Kira like you." She tries to reason.

It would have convinced me if Light wasn't a suspect of being said killer.

"I suppose. However, I do not like being thrown away like an old ragdoll." I say, glaring down at the plush.

This poor panda has gone through a lot. It's about to burst through the seams. I need to start taking better care of it.

"Hmph! Just because we're girls don't mean we can't help on the case like them!"

I see; something we share in common.

"I agree; a certain detective and a certain new member of the Task Force may not notice what they are doing, but they are not letting us fully into the case. In fact, Eru-san has taken away all of the files of the Kira case from the laptop, a mere suggestion of Yagami-san."

Light has been on L's back about me being Kira.

L won't take his suggestion into consideration but is still willing to trap me even further.

Watari was right:

"_...he has been struggling to keep you in a cage, away from danger."_

"What? Misa-Misa thinks that's unfair. Especially to you. Kyon-chan IS Ryuuzaki's partner and girlfriend after all." She crosses her arms, stating her opinion.

This is good, she understands my situation... Wait.

_...What?_

"...What?"

I couldn't help but blur out exactly what I thought.

Did I just hear right?

She grins at my response before speaking.

"Don't pretend you don't know~! Misa-Misa's good at these things~!"

I simply blink at her.

_Where would she get that idea?_

This is the second time I've been left dumbfounded in months.

"Misa-san, Eru-san and I are not intimate." I say seemingly unfazed.

Either she was incredibly ignorant to the battles between L and me...

Or she truly does have a knack for noticing things.

The latter is quite unlikely.

"Aww, really? But you'd look cute together." She encourages.

_Is she truly serious?_

"Sorry to say that I disagree, Misa-san, but I wanted to talk to you about something." I say seriously.

I needed to make my point.

I have a way to find the Yotsuba Kira.

Her face turned to a confused expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a plan to bring down this unholy alliance between Eru-san and Yagami-san and I will need your help for it. Nobody else can help me with this, but you. That is why I ask for your assistance." I say politely.

"_However, if he keeps you in the back of the cage, you may lose that potential he looks for in you."_

Her eyes brightened at this.

"R-Really? You can break them up so Misa-chan can have Light-kun to herself again?"

"Yes, it is foolproof."

Or at least, I hope it is.

She seems overjoyed though.

It surprises me, actually.

I may have the Second Kira on my side.

But L possibly has the original Kira working with him.

"Then what's the plan, Kyon-senpai?" She says enthusiastically.

She must be eager to start to get her boyfriend back.

But she is a worthy ally.

Thus I have created a new unholy alliance; K and the Second Kira.

"_To be able to mature and grow, you must find a way around your mentor's teachings and surpass him. L has found a way to surpass my now old self. It is time for you to do the same."_

"I need your help as a suspect of being the Second Kira. L intends on waiting for the Yotsuba Kira to contact you to be able to see who it is. But he does not see that this could take longer than anyone can hope. In fact, there is a possibility that Yotsuba Kira may never try to reveal himself to you just because you're a suspect unless you can prove to him that you are the real Second Kira. This is where my plan comes into play." I pause to confirm her attention.

"You want me to find the Yotsuba Kira instead?" She questions curiously.

I nod, smiling at her sweetly.

She returns the gesture brightly when she realizes that she is correct.

"Yes, instead of waiting for him to approach you, you should approach him. It is a dangerous task but it could bring more results than Eru-san and Yagami-san's plan. We could outsmart the two men this way. To be honest, I have already taken the first step of trying to find out which of the Yotsuba members is Kira. Do you remember Reiji Namikawa, the man of the company whom we contacted to stop the killings as long as possible? I had contacted him once more through a phone call to gain information on whom he could suspect Kira would be. I have a transcript of the conversation here," I take out the file from my night table and open it to show her, "As explained in the green high lighted notes, he has confided that he is not said killer and I did not detect any hints of lies behind his statement. I believe that this Yotsuba Kira is slightly different from the original Kira. My opinion of him is that he is greedy and forceful, but is incredibly selfish by using Kira's power to rise in the company. By this description, Namikawa suggested Suguru Shimura and Kyosuke Higuchi are the closest to the description. He claims that Shimura's paranoia makes him suspicious and Higuchi's cockiness and pride in the situation fits the profile I offered him..."

That's when I was interrupted.

"It must be Higushi!" Misa blurts out.

_Kyosuke Higuchi__?_

I raise a brow at her statement. She squeals in realization of her outburst, apologizing dramatically.

"Misa-san, why do you believe Higuchi is the Yotsuba Kira?" I ask.

I am curious.

She wouldn't have said it so abruptly without being certain of her answer.

Her eyes shifted quickly over to the side of the room before focusing on me. It made me feel uneasy. That reminds me of my study sessions with my tutor, B. His gaze would often shift above my head before speaking to me. But there was nothing over my head. I look at the corner of my eye to see the side of the room. There is nothing there but a bookshelf and the wooden armoire.

There was nothing else there.

There was nothing interesting, at least.

"L-like you said! His personality fits how you see the Yotsuba Kira!" She stutters, grinning nervously.

_Lie._

Perhaps she knows who it is with her powers as the Second Kira. She looks nervous because she's not good at hiding secrets. But perhaps, to move this along, I should let her know one of my secrets.

I could use her on my side.

"I will be honest with you. I am not truly interested in capturing the Second Kira or the Yotsuba Kira."

Her grin fades away as she stares at me in pure disbelief.

"Y-You're not?"

I shake my head while looking down at the plush cradled in my hands.

"No. Our real task was to capture and persecute the original Kira. The other Kiras are only being used by the original as pawns in this large chess game we are playing in. In my opinion, the pawns are only accessories to a crime that they were dragged into but they are not the real murderer. Kira is the mastermind behind this that will be caught and be brought up to justice. Right now, Kira is the black king on the chess board and Eru-san is the white king. The Second Kira is the black queen for she is quite useful to him and the Yotsuba Kira is as lowly as a black pawn. My position in the board would probably be the white queen of power or the knight for using unusual methods of attack. But the objective of the game is clear, to get rid of one of the kings. To win the game, we must kill the black king for the others are only defending him." I explain, looking up at her once more.

Misa's expression turned conflicted at this.

By telling her that I'm not interested in capturing her, she may feel better working with me.

After all, everything I just said was the truth.

I'm only interested in taking down the king.

My goal is to take down Kira while protecting L like the others.

After a brief silence, Misa speaks up.

"K-Kyon-chan, I will help you catch Kira. If it means getting Light's attention and getting Ryuuzaki to notice you again, I will help!" She nods, turning optimistic in a matter of seconds.

Where does she get these strange ideas?

I believe she has ignored what I said about L and me.

"But I am only interested in being his apprentice, Misa-san."

"You don't have to lie to yourself..."

"Please focus on the matter. My plan is quite simple. I remember at the "party" we hosted for the members that Higuchi was hitting on you and gave you his number. Make plans to meet Higuchi after you're done at the set for Nishinaka's latest movie. The hardest part here would be to get the Task Force's eye away from you for your date. For a clean escape, ask Mogi afterwards if you can change back into your normal clothes in a restroom at the Touou Girl's Medical University across the street from the set. Once you are there..."

* * *

October 25, 2004.

Entry #376:

I have consulted an accurate dream book lent to me by Nina.

Meanings

Bells: You will face a controversy.

Death: If people you know die in the dream, you will receive a meaningful inheritance.

Spilled blood: Whatever you hold dear will end.

Knife: You will suffer an ambush or betrayal.

A Church in darkness: A funeral will come.

A Killer: Do not trust those who seem innocent and good hearted in front of you for behind that mask there is pure evil.

~K

* * *

Glancing at my watch, I note that Misa should be arriving at any second. She had sent me a text message earlier stating that she was on her way to the Medical University. I started to get anxious and restlessly waited in the restroom stall for the blond to appear.

The plan is short, but must be executed quickly.

Another stage in my rebellion has started by using L's main suspect.

I turn quickly to the stall door that opens before me, revealing the blond model at last.

She wore casual clothing of a black skirt, a jersey, sunglasses and a sun cap that is ideal for the plan.

Her eyes sparkled at the sight of me.

"Kyon-chan, you look cute in a nurse outfit. The wig fits with your eyes as well."

I giggle softly before uttering thanks.

The next part of the plan was the switch.

I take off the short, black haired wig off my head and hand it over to Misa as she takes off the hat.

"Remember, Misa-san, once you're dressed in my nurse outfit, you will leave the bathroom first and go outside to meet with Higuchi before Mogi recognizes you. As soon as you are safe outside, I will go dressed in your clothing to distract him before he tries to stop us. This will get me caught and Mogi will be forced to inform Eru-san of my plan, but we're shorthanded and I'm willing to step in to get closer to finishing the case." I explain as I slowly start taking off the outfit.

"Right. Oh, don't forget the wig."

Misa takes out a blond wig that resembles her hair and hands it over to me.

After a quick change in the stall, I put on the sunglasses last and I walk out to look at myself in the mirror. The jacket and skirt are capable of hiding my figure that is slightly different from the model's. I was not an exact replica of her, but I vaguely resemble her with the sunglasses hiding my eyes. Hopefully, this is enough to trick Mogi that I am MisaMisa for a good period of time.

The blonde in disguise walks out while straightening out the outfit.

"Good, Misa-san. Try to walk out casually out of here without Mogi noticing you. It'll take you less than 10 seconds to leave through the front doors. After those exact seconds, I will walk out after you. Good luck." I smile at her.

"Thanks, you too!" She grins before making her way out the door.

I take a deep breath and begin to count inwardly.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10.

I smooth out the blond wig and walk out the door as well.

Mogi-san was waiting a few steps away from the restrooms. Gazing quickly by his shoulder, I notice that Misa is outside, getting into the safety of Higuchi's car. It was as good as done.

I hope Misa can find the evidence against him.

"Ready to go, MisaMisa?" Mogi asks, turning towards me.

"Uh-huh!" I say enthusiastically in a slight high pitched tone.

The likeness to Misa's voice wasn't perfect, but quite close.

He starts to lead over to the entrance to drive back to the Task Force building.

I am nervous now.

Did Misa manage to leave?

As I step out of the university, I notice in the corner of my eye that the car had gone down the high way. A heavy weight over my chest was relieved at this.

It was successful.

Now, all my hope lies in the model to catch Higuchi in the act, no matter how she does it

It seems all I can do is wait and hope for results.

"Mogi-san, I have something to tell you." I speak in my normal, gentle voice.

The tall policeman stops dead in his tracks. I pause behind him as he starts to face me.

"Wait, K-Kyon?"

I nod, taking off my glasses to show him my eyes as proof.

His eyes widen in response.

"W-Where's Misa?" He half yells in panic.

"She's on a date." I say calmly.

His face quickly turns from distressed to angry.

Mogi curses under his breath before fishing for his phone in his pocket.

"Are you going to call Eru-san?" I ask curiously.

I was wondering about how L would react to this.

He might feel mad that I've done something behind his back.

He might feel betrayed by his apprentice working without his knowing.

He might feel remorse for not noticing my hidden plans and actions.

He may seem a composed man, but I have seen these emotions coming from him before.

"Yes, I'm sorry. But it's my responsibility to take care of Misa." He sighs before finding the device.

I catch his attention before he makes the call.

"I'm sorry as well, Mogi-san. However, I am doing this to get ahead in the case. You have noticed that L's methods aren't getting any results, correct? This is risky, yes, but I refuse to be a sitting duck like my mentor." I explain, looking up at him intensely.

He stares back in slight shock.

I can see the small sense of understanding in his eyes.

"I see..." He breathes out before dialing L's number.

* * *

"_I am Kira."_

It was clear as a bell.

That's Higuchi's gruff voice admitting that he is Kira.

The proof was revealed in the form of Misa's cell phone recorded message.

The blonde has returned to the building from her date with the excited statement that, "Higuchi is Kira!" On their drive, Misa had convinced Higuchi that she is the Second Kira by methods that are better off hidden from the Task Force members and me. I did not care if she was the Second Kira; all I care is about capturing the original killer.

"_Really? Then prove it."_

"_How can I make the proof reliable?"_

"_Hmm, I know! Why don't you stop killing criminals? If you are Kira, you're capable of doing that. You can start punishing them again when MisaMisa gives you a go. Because only Kira can control the punishing of criminals."_

"_I see. That is a good idea... Alright. From now on, I will stop punishing criminals for a while to get Misa-san to trust me. That way, you can see that I am truly Kira."_

The proof has stunned most of the other males, except...

"If the killings really do stop, then Higuchi really is Kira! You're amazing, MisaMisa!" Matsuda yells out excitedly.

She giggles in response before shifting her gaze towards me.

"It wasn't my idea, honestly. Kyon-chan had planned the entire thing. She's really clever." She states, winking at me.

I smile at her from my chair next to L's, playing with my dyed light hair tied in braids.

She wanted to explain my plan in front of L to 'attract Ryuuzaki's attention', in her words.

If this gets me recognized as a worthy apprentice in his doubtful and judgmental, then I support her decision.

"Misa, how did you get him to say this?" Light speaks up.

Huh? Did I hear something?

"W-well, he thought Misa-Misa was the Second Kira..." Misa stutters nervously.

"You idiot! We had agreed that you'd deny to the Yotsuba members that it was just a mistake that you were a suspect." The brunette male replies arrogantly.

There it is again; that sound.

It sounds like an annoying fly going around.

"B-but with this, we have proof that Higuchi's Kira and we can arrest him." Misa defends.

"It's not enough. What if he goes to the other members and discussed with them that they have the Second Kira on their side? He'd tell them about stopping the killings for a while and since all of them will know, we won't know who the real Kira is if the murders stop."

Go away, stupid fly.

Don't underestimate my work.

"You're right, Light..." L's voice chimes in.

Ugh, another fly!

All the sweets in here must be attracting them.

"Please do not think I didn't think this thoroughly. I have already informed Namikawa Reiji to be our eyes and ears to make sure that Higuchi doesn't say a word about the matter. Seeing as he is off our list of suspects now, he is glad to do this. But if the killings do stop this easily... then Higuchi is definitely the Yotsuba Kira." I explain seriously.

"Yay!" Misa squeals out loud in victory.

The others were left in silence.

The flies have quieted down, that's good.

"But if we arrest Higuchi now, we might not find out his methods of killing. Ryuuzaki, aren't you interested in finding the murder weapon?" Light breaks up the silence.

L does not respond right away, staring intently at the stack of sugar cubes he's been working on.

"Amane-san, how exactly did you convince Higuchi that you're the Second Kira?" He asks.

"That's easy. I told him that I have the ability to kill people and that whoever proved to me that is Kira, I'd 'marry' them and show them my abilities to kill. Things got farther than that and he said what I recorded." She says proudly.

I picked up on the downside of Misa's move.

"So, if he complies with his bargain but you do not, he might kill you to protect his secret."

"Correct, Kyon-chan..." L replies.

He had noticed a part of my plan that has failed.

At least it was my mentor correcting me and not the rookie Yagami.

I picked up a few hints of lies when she explained how she convinced Higuchi. I am not sure if L picked it up seeing as his attention is focused on Light's words since he is still a suspect. Perhaps she is not in any real trouble, but I won't be saying out loud how I may be allies with the Second Kira.

After asking a few moments to think the situation through, L contacts Wedy who has installed cameras in the houses of all the Yotsuba members and was looking for something suspicious. He requests that that she focuses on Higuchi only and to install other cameras in all of the six cars he possesses. Misa thinks that she might convince Higuchi to show her how he kills the criminals in the car with the cameras, but L deems it too risky because he may request Misa to kill someone first.

"Light, I am sorry to bring this back up, but... do you remember how to kill?" L asks, staring at the computers.

"W-what? Not this again! I am not Kira!" Light retorts.

This is quite amusing; watching L accuse Light of being Kira.

"It is only a hypothetical theory. If that were the situation, then Light Yagami used to be Kira but he willed away his identity and powers to somebody else. Another would be that an out of world force had given this power to Light and then passed it on to Higuchi. If the latter is true, it would be hard to capture the murder weapon if it can pass from person to person. But such a creature can't exist..." the detective trails off.

Remembering past encounters, the word Shinigami would appear a lot in the evidence.

L may think that this word was simply a code.

But being my superstitious self, what if this other world creature is indeed mixed in this case?

Nonetheless, it would need some stone hard proof that they exist.

"We'll need to create a situation where Higuchi cannot pass along his powers and make him show us how he kills. We could use Sakura T.V. for this..."

"But nobody believes Sakura T.V." Light reasons.

"Exactly, nobody would pay attention to the show and the public won't be disturbed by our actions."

I turn over to L in amazement.

"Eru-san, have you thought of a plan in such short time?" I ask.

At last, his eyes lose interest in the computer screen and move to focus on my sitting form.

A genuine smile begins to grace his face at my bright look of admiration.

I couldn't help but return the sweet smile back.

Despite all these years of working together, he continues to amaze me day by day.

"Yes, Kyon-chan. I believe I do."


	18. Chapter 17: Worries

**Title:** Death Note: Apprentice Glass

**Pairing:** Kyon X L

**Summary:** Follow the story of Death Note from the point of view of a surprising new character.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs to Obata and Ohba; Kyon, Nina and Ai belongs to me.

**Author's note: **_Welcome again, dear readers to chapter 17. Thanks to Kyon's advances in the case, plans to capture the Yotsuba Kira are underway. The case is getting closer and closer to an end... but will most of the Task Force Members live to end it?_

* * *

_June, 2000_

"_You're mad."_

_Yes, I am stating the obvious to make conversation._

_But the angered young male refuses to answer._

_Not a good sign._

"_Oh, dear. The infamous Mello is controlling himself in silent anger. I'm afraid for my life now."_

_My next resort is to joking around._

_His cold eyes suddenly narrow at me._

_I think he's even madder._

"_Don't start pulling my damn leg, Kyon. It isn't time for joking." His voice is poisoned with pure anger._

_I give a weak smile before nervously stepping closer to him._

"_I speak the truth. I am a bit afraid of you right now."_

_I look over at the blond with innocent eyes._

_I am using every trick I know to try to sate the fires inside him._

_But his glare does not falter._

_The smile quickly fades away from my face to create a serious expression._

_It was time to deal with this since I have caught his attention._

"_I'm here to beg for your forgiveness." I say respectfully._

"_No. Save your breath. Do you realize how embarrassing this is?" He growls back._

_This makes me curious and suspicious._

_I frown at his reply._

"_Embarrassing in what way?"_

_He turns his head towards my standing form._

"_All this time, I thought you were my friend. You've never done anything to make me angry or gave me any reason to hate you, unlike Near. You're calm and you know how to control my anger. I never thought you'd catch up to my spot as the second in line to succeed L, like Matt. But you did it. You bumped your way through me. Not even NEAR has been asked to join L as his apprentice and partner! One of my closest friends has taken something I've wanted for so long and to top it all off, you're just a girl!"_

_Huh, I believe those last choices of words have struck a few nerves._

_My frown darkens but my words remain soft and sweet._

"_Is Mello-kun more angered by the fact that I was offered to work with Eru-san or by the fact that I am a girl offered to work with said man instead of you? Think __**well**__ before you answer."_

_Hesitation and my daring words baffle him._

_He looks down with his long shoulder length hair covering a hint of regret on his face._

"_...I guess the last one is just an excuse to be angrier at you. But it's not fair... By working for him, you'd become his successor period. You'll have more experience than Near and me... although I don't mind if you beat the brat..."_

_The angered fire inside him is starting to die down..._

_Very slowly... but still blowing over._

"_Mello-kun, I have a few things that you needed to know before you got mad at me. Firstly, you need to learn that no matter someone's gender anyone is capable of reaching to the top in this orphanage seeing as there is a variety of different intelligent people. Don't be surprised by the outcomes that may happen here. If you had truly meant that last comment about my being a female, you might be suffering right now of impotence."_

_He blinks and nods before locking his knees tightly together for protection._

"_And secondly, if you would have looked at the bulletin board in the Common room instead of believing the rumors going around, you would have noticed that my name is no longer in the Top 5 Highest Scores list or on the normal scores. You should have noticed this before letting the gossip get the better of you." I explain calmly._

_He looks up suddenly with a confused expression blooming on his face._

_He's smart; he quickly realized what this means._

"_W-what? If it's not there then..."_

_I confirm his suspicion._

"_Yes, I am not in line to succeed Eru-san anymore. He made it quite clear. I will not take over his legacy once he is gone."_

_He finally gets off from his bed and walks over to me curiously._

"_Then what is the deal with the apprentice offer?"_

"_Well, I will learn from him everything he knows to be known as the partner of the top rated detective L. In the future, I will assist and support his successor in taking the role of L. I will become Eru-san's apprentice so I can help you or Near after he passes away. I would be like an assistant to you, a back-up plan if you will."_

_I silently curse at a few specific words I mention._

_Mello stands a few feet away with a thoughtful look and crossed his arms covered in black long sleeves._

_I make a quick mental note of how the heat has come at full force this morning, wondering how he isn't breaking a sweat in black clothing. I had resorted to wearing a breezy baby blue dress, ankle socks instead of stockings and my hair is tied back in a braid._

_I feel uncomfortable by simply looking at his choice of a black shirt and long, gray sweatpants._

"_So, if I were to become L's successor, you will be by my side helping me and teaching me everything L would do?" He thinks out loud._

_I forget about the heat and turn back to the conversation._

"_Yes, exactly like that."_

_I notice how the blonde's neutrality turns into a smug smirk in a matter of seconds._

"_Then when I become L, you'll be my assistant."_

_I nod at him, smiling slightly._

_I'm not surprised he says that._

_I'm afraid he would agree to anything as long as he is his own boss and gets to order others around._

_He has a longing to be in charge over individuals._

_It seems his constant status of being inferior to Near has caused for him to develop a superiority complex._

_It explains the reason why he walks among the other children as if he owns this orphanage and almost everyone is willing to follow him around like loyal dogs to stay on his good side._

_His temper is something to be feared at times._

_His face turns to a thoughtful one once more._

_This is why I enjoy being around an expressive and emotional boy like him._

_He is so easy to read which is a refreshing trait compared to others._

"_But... something doesn't make sense. Why would L need a partner? That's the reason he inspires us. He receives help from volunteers, but he is always the only mastermind behind the operation. By himself, he is the best detective in the world." He wonders if L may have explained this to me._

_I place my ungloved hands behind my back, humming to myself in thought before responding._

"_Eru-san claimed that two minds are better than one... but there has to be more to that. After all, he is only human. We are not solitary creatures. It is in our genes to be social and to coexist with others. Eternal solitary would destroy us... It would be devastating to live with nobody to pass on your knowledge, your thoughts or your beliefs to. After all, that is one of the reasons that we humans procreate. We bring children into this world to keep our existence and legacy through generations. Perhaps he seeks to be more human."_

_Mello gawks at me as a pregnant silence occurs._

"_...Why are you staring at me like that?"_

_It's a bit unnerving._

"_That's a dumb reason, Kyon. L doesn't need companionship. He's the best in the world and there has to be sacrifices in order to succeed." He barks out stubbornly._

"_Hmm... then you would be willing to give up your sweet tooth for chocolate to become L's successor?"_

_This stuns him._

_I believe I won this time._

"_...I'll get back to you on that one."_

* * *

"Eru-san, when will we perform Higuchi's arrest?" I speak up for the first time during our game.

Without distracting myself, I move a black pawn on the e-F spot on the board.

If L uses his white knight on f-3 to take my pawn, I can use my queen on a-5 to take the knight and check in on his king that is a sitting duck on e-1.

But I doubt he will take the bait.

He never fails to see through all my traps and plans.

"We'll start on the evening of the 28th. He will not be working on that day and is more likely to watch the television and falling for our trap." He says without sparing a glance, focusing deeply on the game.

Of course, I did not expect him to lose concentration.

He moves a skinny, pale hand to make his move.

_Huh?_

Wait, he's not going for the knight.

He's using HIS queen instead.

All too quickly, my black king is knocked off the board and lands softly on my satin clothed lap.

How come I didn't notice this?

How did the most powerful piece of the board slip off my mind completely?

I must have overlooked this because I was so focused on getting his king first.

The white queen on a-3 was wide open to attack me.

I take the defeated king in my hand with a noticeable pout.

L wins once more.

Dully noted: Concentrate more on defense next time.

Against him, my strategy must be **perfect**.

His analyzing gaze moves up from the board and lands on the chess piece held in my hand.

"I believe you have improved. Your offences have gotten stronger but learn to never let your guard down, even if you are in the brink of winning. Always keep everything under control and try to control the board." He says in a tired tone.

I nod in response, looking down at the subtle way that L massages his marked, free wrist.

Yes, L has freed Light from the containment of the handcuffs yesterday evening after the meeting.

But that doesn't mean that Yagami is in the clear just yet.

L still has him under close video surveillance and refused to let him leave the building like Misa.

I'm glad to see that the blonde was overjoyed to see her boyfriend free to spend time with her without having L watch their every move like a stalker.

Or worse, a voyeur...

Seeing as he lacks a lot of experience in social interaction, he does not comprehend the fact that it makes one uncomfortable to have someone watching you when you wish for intimate moments.

Unless they have a fetish for it.

But **that** is another subject better left for a rainy day.

This trait, which isn't the oddest one of all, happens to give him an advantage for those usual times he has to watch over suspects and nothing disturbs or distracts him in his line of work.

It also helps on those moments where he walks in on my private moments of bathing, getting dressed, writing on my journal and many others.

It may benefit him, but it disturbs me as a young lady whose privacy has been violated countless of times by said snooping detective whom I am suspicious of being a pervert like Misa so claims.

Ah, I'm sorry.

I drifted off again.

I shake my thoughts off in response to find L sitting comfortable across from me blissfully eating a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

...Wait

Where did the cake come from?

I move my head around to look for Watari, his only source of sweets around here... but he wasn't here.

Amazing.

That cake wasn't there before!

I swear... I'm not insane.

This has happened so many times but I'm still shocked by it.

I give up my search with a small chuckle of disbelief.

Mister Watari is truly L's shadow.

A man who is often ignored and underestimated but he works incredibly backstage.

"Hmm, Kyon-chan?" L speaks up from a mouthful of cake to catch my attention.

I stand up straight and put the piece back on the table.

"Yes?" I ask politely.

"There has been a few stressful weeks lately and I have not had you under my protection like I should. I have already apologized for driving you away to put yourself in danger to solve the case, but I can't help feeling... proud that you have helped me get out of this slump. Even Beyond Birthday being inactive but the case getting deeper, I still feared for your life once I found out about your activities around Kanto. I am curious about what has been happening lately in your side of the case... Have you gotten any threats from Beyond? Any minor cases you need extra help with? Anything bothering your subconscious, dreams or daily life?" He says in a deep, serious voice.

My body stiffens at the last question.

Does he know of my dream?

How could he possibly know...?

A certain tanned Brazilian bodyguard comes to mind.

If Nina has told on me, she will be in a world of trouble.

He instantly picks up on my hesitation and silence, noting that something IS bothering me.

He places his plate on the table and looks up to give me his undivided attention.

"Kyon..." He says my name to draw me out.

His voice sounds truthfully concerning.

I should be honest with him.

Especially when his eyes are looking into mine so intensely.

I take a deep breath, looking at him with worry written on my face.

"I'm... afraid for your life, Eru-san... Higuchi is not the original Kira and your suspect of him is right underneath your nose. I find it dangerous. We're getting closer to finding Kira... but when will he decide to attack us directly? What if it is getting closer than we think? I... do not wish to lose anyone in this Task Force and as much as we disagree and have our moments of dislike, you are included..." I trail off, hesitating a few times to admit the truth.

No matter how nervous it makes me, I had to look at him straight in the eyes as well.

In the back of my mind, I'm grateful for putting my hair back in a pony tail to prevent the strands from getting into my eyes in this very moment.

He can see the emotions shown through them.

He needs to see how serious I am.

He needs to see how worried I am.

He needs to see how... scared I am.

He moves back farther on the chair and almost stands straight, a subtle gesture he makes when he is genuinely surprised.

Even his expression turns into a shocked one.

But his eyes don't stray from mine and mine stay firm as well.

I do not know what his response will be.

My hands tremble slightly in anticipation.

And the sound of crows cawing from the closed window doesn't help with my nerves.

"Kyon-chan, I've never seen you this afraid since... the incident back in L.A. and I am surprised to see you admitting to your fears. You tend to hide your thoughts, ideas and opinions from people, even from me. This is why you went behind my back with your ideas for the case instead of coming to me first. You're afraid of voicing your ideas to me in fear that I will ignore them, but you are my partner. We work together and succeed with both our minds at work and in tune." He begins.

The last thing I expected was a lecture.

I found this brief pause as a moment to explain myself.

"But Eru-san, Yagami-san was your partner at the moment and-!"

He stops me in mid-sentence with a shake of his head.

"It seems very unlikely of me to ignore your thoughts and ideas because another intellectual person comes in." He asks.

"It sure seemed that way seeing as you defended his ideals no matter how accusing they were towards me." I huff.

I give him a roll of the eyes for dramatic effect.

Knowing L, he would have seen Light suspicious by the way he wanted to convince him that I was Kira.

But he still went along with the accusations; taking away the Kira information from my laptop, keeping me isolated, etc.

If he truly is the killer we are searching for, then he isn't doing the best job hiding his identity.

"Were you jealous of Yagami-kun?"

Twitch.

"Jealous?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Yes, jealous." He replies, eyeing the cake briefly.

We were heading for dangerous territory here.

I need to take us back to the right course.

"Eru-san, please don't change the subject. I'm... admitting my fears of our possible failure... and/or possible death..." I look down at my lap with a sense of dread.

I had gotten sick of looking at his face right now.

This dream has me sick to my stomach.

What if it is just the result of a stressed out person from this troubling case and it doesn't mean anything?

I would feel more at peace by ignoring it and looking forward to capturing the Yotsuba Kira.

What if it is a true warning of what is to come in the future and it is telling me to be wary of my surroundings?

I would be more careful during the trap on the 28th seeing as we will be taking another step closer to the dangerous killer.

Nonetheless, we are getting closer to finishing the case...

But we cannot afford to lose another Task Force Member.

Just like we lost Hirokazu Ukita back at the Sakura TV incident.

April 18, 2004; death by heart attack from the Second Kira.

Sometimes, I find Mogi talking still talking about him.

I did not know him as more than a worker... but he wasn't just another faceless person in my eyes.

He was emotional and determined; a brave man.

All of the men in the force are incredibly brave.

Chief Yagami forced himself to retrieve the Kira tapes despite his weak heart condition.

Matsuda put his life on the line and risked a fall down a balcony to escape from danger.

Ukita lost his life so suddenly but he worked towards a goal while the others were frozen solid in shock.

And we cannot count L out from this complicated mix.

He is the mastermind behind this entire operation who has come out from behind his mask to prove that he is worthy of this difficult case and risk his life as the dedicated detective that I know by heart that he is.

If the Task Force suffers the large strike of losing L...

All hope might be lost.

His successors are yet to be prepared to take his place once he's gone.

They are not ready, which explains why L has yet to pick one of them.

It is my responsibility to assist them after he is gone.

But to be thinking about his death... It leaves such a heavy feeling in my chest...

I nearly jump out of my skin at a sudden clinking sound in front of me.

With a curious look taking over his face, L has placed his half eaten cake before me on the table.

I look down at the pastry and back to his face in surprise.

I see.

Such a rare but generous gesture.

The only few times that he has shared his treats with me is when I am distressed.

After the incident in Los Angeles, I would find at my desk every morning a tray full of sweets and treats that Watari confided in me that it was L's doing and not his.

His face seems to encourage that I eat his offering.

I hesitate for a moment.

Old habits die hard as it is not polite to eat from someone else's plate.

...

But this was not the time to argue about something so trivial.

I utter a shy thank you before setting the plate on my lap and taking a small bite to taste.

Letting out a small sound of enjoyment, I mentally praise Mr. Watari's baking talent.

I wish I could bake like this... and not burn anything like last time.

"I need a favor of you, Kyon."

L's urgency is picked up quickly.

I temporarily ignore the sweet to pay full attention to the raven haired.

I nod for him to continue.

It was not lady like to speak with your mouth full.

"During the trap for Higuchi on the 28th, I have a task for you. If possible, we will be able to find Kira's method of killing on this day. The theory of a murder weapon existing is still standing and to find it, I will entrust this to you."

_The murder weapon?_

I swallow the piece of cake to speak.

"I will search for the murder weapon shortly after his capture?"

"That is correct. I am not willing to give this task to any of the policemen who will work on this operation. The murder weapon will be found and handled by someone trustworthy... and I have chosen you."

I blink in response.

I see.

"Eru-san, if this is your way of making it up to me for the past few weeks... I believe its working." I smile shyly in response, looking down from his eyes once more.

It's getting down to the wire.

We're only two days away...

I'm so curious.

The murder weapon...

What could it be?


End file.
